As Chosen
by RedVengance
Summary: Izaya is a prince and a bearer. Shizuo is a knight, who's been told all his life he must care and protect any bearers, and that the royals were to never be hurt. When he met Izaya, he tries to kill him. Usual day by day fighting, choosing day has come, and the royal comes out, but of course who is chosen to marry the raven, Shizaya smutt, threats of rape,fluff,mpreg, being fixed
1. Chapter 1 this is one

**I dont own Durarara,**

**Red: I had a dream, like a really odd dream that my name was Nervera and I was a princess of a country called. Hinland. So I transformed that dream into this~**

**Hopefully everything is answered, there is a lot to try and understand, and I tried to add that into the story.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Ok, so bearers are a third gender, and are treated more like property. The royal is stuck marrying who is chosen to them, and most bearer's fall in love strait away with the one that is chosen fore them.**

**But not in this case~**

~|_x_|~

_"Keisairuo. A beautiful small country north of hills, and white marble rocks that jutted up from the ground in great columns. Here in the lands there is a royal family, the Oriharas. They go back hundreds of generations. Each different from the something should be pointed out about these lands._

_There is male, female but the a third type of people. A male race that could have children called the Bearers. They are smaller and weaker then most, but contain stamina, and silver tongues."_

_"I'm not that much smaller!" A young raven complains to his mother._

_Carmel caring eyes met ruby red._

_"Of course not my dearest." The blond nearby states, "remember, you're royalty. Nothing but god will be bigger than you."_

_Hibiya sighs, "I don't want you growing some sort of god complex."_

_Delic had to hold back a short snort from his desk. He was currently looking over shipping deals with other countries as his wife was reading once again about their country to their son, who just so happened to also be a bearer like his mother._

_"Meany, I should make you pay for that laugh."_

_Izaya giggles, and pulls the large book to his face looking into the ruby eyes of the past family. The greats kings and queens of old._

_"Why are my eyes red?" He asks suddenly, his four year old mind curious._

_"Well... In Delic's family, the main Orihara branch, red eyes mean you're destined to be a bearer." Hibiya informs as best as he could._

_Delic sighs, pushing back in his large velvet chair. "As for gold eyes in your mothers family means that you will become one of the best horse riders in history."_

_Izaya looks between the two. Pink, not red, and gold, not Caramel._

_"Mama, how did you both fall in love?" He asks making Delic and Hibiya go red._

_They were just a small happy family. Who just so happened to be royals._

_"Uh, we didn't actually." Hibiya says much to Delic's annoyance._

_They both made their ways through the grand hall with the paintings of ravens and blonds of their family history, moving to Izaya's room._

_"We were chosen for each other. Falling inlove came much afterwards." Delic frowns as Hibiya says this._

_"Yeah..."_

_Izaya blinks becoming tired as his parents laid him down for the night._

_"Wait! Chosen?" The baby ravens eyes got bigger._

_"Yes my son." Delic kisses Izaya's forehead. "As a royal you can't marry who you want. But, for now you are just a baby."_

_"I'm four!"_

_Both parents laugh, and hug their son tightly._

_"Yes, only four though. Mmm. One day in the future you will know..."_

~|_x_|~

Ten years later.

Izaya had grown up covering his true life. He was the prince, he was a bearer, he was a clever god among humans.

His parents watched him grown, and sent him to the public schools to make him appear normal.

If anyone found out the royal was a bearer parents would try to rig everything. They would set their sons up to force Izaya into their arms, and show they were the match for him.

The raven couldn't care less about relationships. Figuring that in ten years everything would be chosen for himself. He had no interest in women, as to be expected in a bearer who can only mate with a man, and never took to dating anyone.

His only friends were a doctors son, Shinra, and a knight in training Kadota.

But then high school came.

Shinra wanted him to meet a special knight who was training for the royal guard. He said that this was the one who destroyed the monument Aom. An old place where women collected grain. The unknown knight had lifted one huge column of marble and threw it almost a mile away in a fit of rage, injuring many humans nearby and creating a whole fan base of haters for him.

Izaya found an interest in this male, and agreed to meet him after school.

The meeting hadn't gone well...

"You piss me off..." The first spoken words of the knight, and beast of the world, Shizuo Heiwajima. A blond protozoan with the strength of a thousand men.

Daily chases through the sections of the city known as Ikebukuro, and the many destruction of cabbage stands that were thrown at the slim raven who with a flick and a ruby eyed wink would doge with the greatest of ease.

The Brute Of Ikebukuro was Izaya's favorite play toy for the years to come. He love his angry face, his stormy amber eyes, his strength, everything about the monster he loved.

In class Shizuo and Izaya along with Shinra and Kadota were taught the normal things. How fight, how to cure, how to take care if your lover is a bearer, how to do math, read kanji, how to deal with the selections. Shizuo and Izaya fought throughout all of these classes.

Izaya hated the class 'health'. Specifically when it came to bearers. All the males were told that they had to take extra care of a bearer. If they did something to upset him it would hurt him more than most. Every little feeling was overblown, so precaution was needed.

They were taught about how the bearers were a lot more fertile than a regular girl, and that having children with a bearer created very strong and healthy offspring.

Shizuo took all the words to heart, he never wants to hurt a girl, and he really didn't want to hurt a bearer.

After those classes Izaya would say something to piss the blond off and get massive impossible things thrown at him as their daily chases occurred.

And then that day came.

The day Shizuo found out that he was going against everything he was ever taught.

Izaya stood with the many females, and one other male who was also a bearer, watching the teens leave to the training islands.

Shizuo had taken nothing with him. Before he left, he took one last look at Izaya.

His eyes going wide, surprised to see him with the girls who were to stay.

"Fucking flea. You're a bearer!?"

Izaya nods, "goes against everything you were taught, ne?" He giggles, "oh, and it's ok if you never return~ The islands are the place for the ones who can control themselves~" he couldn't help but to tease the older.

Shizuo glares a while longer before disappearing into the long boats.

~|_x_|~

It has been ten years, three months, and twelve days since.

It was midday when, the callers began to come out, and the villagers arise and flooded the streets, awaiting the period. Awaiting to see what young men and woman shall be matched. it has been years since the royal match has been decided. So everything this year mist be perfect, in this nation of Keisairuo.

A young adult male sighs. sitting on the edge of an old farm. Looking over the line of males, so brilliantly called men. After the men return from the period camps, they leave when they are 17 and after seven years they come back, they are immediately put into a long line that runs through the whole mountainous village. They are put there wearing their best for two days to show off the other listed girls, and a few bearing guys, that they are ready to be married off to one of them...or to the prince/princess.

The girls gossip about the boys, having not seen them for years, and they come back looking...fabulous and handsome.

"Remember Henry! He was such a small shrimp of a guy...and now... just look at what camp has given him! A sack of handsome!" A cherry blond squeaks to her friends.

All the girls, dressed in their finest start to line up as well. There were two lines.

The men who just came back to be married off, and those girls and bearers who will become the wife of those men.

Just at random, the royal is placed somewhere. He grins still nobody knows what he looks like.

The human loving male doesn't wait in line just yet, his grin getting smaller.

He just hopes today can be over.

He just wants to go to his friends, and relax.

But even then he can't.

All of the newly engaged couples are sent away to one of Keisairuo's many islands for a romantic retreat, so called, so right after being matched it is strait onto a boat and sent away for two weeks.

Well not less you're royalty...

Then you get matched and have to go put on your actual best outfit, and make a long boring speech, then you're allowed to go onto the boat.

The female line gets longer and nearly reaches the farm, so the dark haired brunet stands and goes into the line.

He's wearing all black, and fur linings. The others are dressed up with the fashion of the queen. Bright yellows and greens, a few even wearing a bright red.

The guy rolls his eyes, and looks around the guarded line.

He notes a few knights looking straight at him.

He mentally rolls his eyes again.

_'How inconspicuous..._'

The callings start.

The future wives tell their name to the royal Dukes, they find it in the pile and yell out the wedding contract and then the male's name. Then the male has to get out of line to meet his new wife.

It's not a forced selection; some don't marry those that are picked for them. Though in order for that everyone in their family has to agree. But this whole sorting process is done because the citizens wanted to be able to give their children a chance at becoming royal.

So once the prince or princess's mate is chosen, there is no turning back.

The only issues with the ceremonies are...invaders.

All of the soldiers are sent back to their homes or into this line. Leaving everything unguarded.

And in forty years past to the last matching, there was an attack, and same with many matching prior, so another attack is most definitely going to occur.

The line moves a bit, and he sees his best friends crush.

A female, with a veil covering her face and incredibly pale skin. Her selection would be interesting seeming how she has no head, and she isn't wearing a dress. She's too shy too, and prefers trousers instead, and a pretty black shirt made of her classic shadows.

But she looks to her longtime friend, and waves. She didn't like Izaya very much, but she delt with him because he was strange to the other popular girls as well.

Most ladies didn't like Izaya. He was a pretty little raven with too big of a god complex, and she was a strange faceless women who had lived with a deranged young doctor, Shinra was sent to the island as well.

[Hiya!] she write out quickly on her note pad.

"Hey!" The first one yells back, earning some glares that he ignores.

The dullahan lets others go in front and stops when they reach each other.

"Celty Sturlson, a lovely day to be out an about some lovely humans...ne?" The taller says as they hook arms.

[Of course, nothing better in the world...] Celty says both acting like snobby aristocrats.

Their friendship was odd, only knowing each other through a good friend of theirs, Shinra.

Izaya giggles as a few men look at them. 'Heh, any one of these guys could end up being with me...'

Two weird people. The guys probably hoping not to be placed with them.

"Let's go to the back and wait." Izaya suggests, and they move back to the end.

Watching the parade performers getting ready.

Once to royal couple is announced they will flood the streets to celebrate.

But until then they practice.

"So who do you think you'll be put with?" Izaya asks leaning ungraciously on the fence that separates the females from the streets.

[I donno...]

"There's nobody you like?" Izaya leans closer, putting on her sneaky smile.

Izaya could sense the blush from under the veil, [nope! Nobody here!] She lifts the pad up to cover part of her veil, feeling the eyes of the men.

Izaya laughs a pats his somewhat friend's 'head'. "We still have a ways to go before you meet your man."

Celty nods, still covering her face.

Izaya frowns for a moment, thinking he saw a flash of blond hair in the front of the them in the guys line.

Celty grabs his arm and forces him to walk the correct way. Izaya shakes his head and goes with the line as if nothing has happened.

Still hanging onto Izaya's arm they go up a flight of steps, still only half way through the old village. Now overlooking the old wooden and old white stone houses carved out of the hills, that lead up to a mighty mountain that overlooks the bays, and the city of Ikebukuro, on that mountain is the castle where the royals live, but the matching happens in the town square, which is at the first set of gates that lead to the castle.

The line moves some more.

The citizens becoming more anxious. The royal has yet to be matched.

Izaya grins as he looks to some of the older knights, the ones making cat calls at the girls.

Celty stops her hugging to wave at a male with glasses, he waves back.

Suddenly there's a volley of pound bangs,

Gun shots.

Some are alarmed, most aren't.

The guards rush to the action, and Izaya is tempted.

His last fight had been years before with a certain protozoan by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima.

Then a knight falls nearby.

"Damnit!" Izaya jumps the fence.

Celty would of rolled her eyes if she had any.

Izaya is one of the few bearer men that are knights in the kingdom. There was only two more, and one was his own mother. He was allowed to fight, but on a day of tradition, he should of just stayed in line.

Izaya grabs a few knives from the knights, and moves again into action.

"Shouldn't you be inline?" A knight by the name of Sir Kadota asks the teen as he takes down two masked attackers.

"Shouldn't you?" He shot back, and reloads. " I think they can wait a bit, I mean we only get this excitement once in a while."

Sir Kadota grins, "only you would call this excitement." He was the only outsider of the royals that knew who Izaya truly was.

Izaya takes out a knife a expertly throws it into an invaders throat.

"Get the princess!" A masked man shouts pointing at the line.

"Wait!...they are here to kidnap the princess?" Izaya was not at all stunned.

"Apparently..." Sir Kadota grins, and throws three knifes, each one landing in the intended target. " I think this is the same as last time... Stop the male name from being called and kill the males leaving the princess unmarried. Thus ending it's rule until he accepts a proposal, and until then the country is defenseless..."

The raven nods, "seems like it..."

They look at each other.

"You have to get to the front of the line. They call your husbands and then the rest of the gaurds will be able to do some real work."

Izaya nods, he runs across the road, then along the fence. The line had moved a lot since she left.

He runs, and then the queen is running in the other direction towards him.

He's wearing all gold, and the purest jewelry in the country drapes his crown ears and neck, and his hands.

But his black hair had his usual golden crown in it, and he nearly in tears.

"Izaya!"

"Mom!"

They hug the fence still separating them.

"We were afraid that you would fight with the attackers!"

Izaya nods, "I did until someone reminded me as to why they would attack. So I'm going to the front of the line."

The queen nods, "your father is waiting, and the guards have been summoned, hurry! Hurry!"

Izaya runs his short blackish brown hair blown back by his pace.

He could see the end of the line. Nine females and ten males were left. Kadota had jumped into line right then, and Shinra was glancing around settling his eyes on Celty and Izaya.

Celty sees the ruby eyed raven. [Izaya!]

"I'm fine I need to get to the front of the line...like now!"

Celty holds a hand out showing she was confused at her friend. [Why?]

"No time!" Izaya gets out of line and goes to the front, earning glares from the other girls.

"I need to be announced now."

The dukes look up, "you must be inline."

Izaya glares. "By orders of my mother the queen of Keisairuo. You must announce my, Izaya Orihara's, contract."

The Dukes look to the teen.

Suddenly with reconization. "Yes, yes indeed..."

He stands, and the royal trumpets start, the world goes silent. The citizen were waiting for the royal princess so…here she is.

"And now announcing! His royal, the bearer son of his beauty and fairness Queen Hibiya Orihara, and the son of his majesty the brave and mighty King Delic Orihara. The lovely and mighty Prince Izaya Orihara." There was an astounding applause, and many rose to their sore feet. They have all been waiting and standing all day for this.

... Correction, here_ HE_ is...

Celty stood in shock as did the other men and women in the line.

Izaya looks to the caller, who opens the contract that is laced in gold.

" by the power of the gods Heinil and Isarvei vested into me, I announce, his highness future!"

Izaya looks into the line of ten, they all looked about to pass out or jump out of line or they were staring at him like some prize. But it was only a glancing look.

"The future mighty king of these lands! The one who will take the beloved Izaya's hand in matrimony is... Sir..."

Izaya's thoughts went to the face he was staring at in line. He didn't love him, but he could at least deal with him for the rest of his life. _'Kadota, Kadota! Oh pleeaasseee!'_

"Shizuo Heiwajima!"

The gods be damned...

~|_x_|~

**Red: hope this wasn't too bad~ I just really liked this dream, and thought it would be an interesting fic, sooooo here it is^^ please comment, fav, any ideas, I'm still planning this one, soooo idk what's gonna happen （＾∇＾） I'll update soon~~~ maybe like...,wensday~~**


	2. Chapter 2 this is two

**I dont own durarara**

**It's back~~ the usually yearly threat to the otaku fandoms...**

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**Red: this is a very relaxed written story, sorry if you wanted more but, honestly...it really busy with karate and Little Bump is updated twice sometimes three times a week~ I'm at least trying though!**

~|_x_|~

Shizuo was raised like any other normal guy in Keisairuo.  
Every since he could walk it had been sword training, speach training, husband care, family care, country care. God, Roayls, and Country.  
Very few boys became anything but a knight.  
And even fewer made it to the castle as a Royal Knight.  
A protector of good. Soldier of peace. Defender rom evil.  
Even when he was growing up Shizuo would hear about how the Heiwajima clan were always peasent, but very well respected Knights.

His dream.

Become a royal knight, and prove the Heiwajima name.

But most in his family were calm, peaceful. They seeked peace, and avoided the fighting.  
Then there was Shizuo.  
The personification of violence.

His strength since he was young rivaled that of hundreds of men. And his temper was astounding, unrelenting and unpredictable.

Shizuo strived to be the perfect Knight.

Rules to his life.

Honor friendship.  
Obedience to parents.  
Loyalty to country.  
Loyalty to Royals.  
No retreat in battle.  
No mistreating the bearers, or women.  
When in fighting chose with sense and honor.

With his strength he made his way ontop of all his physical classes, with his temper he nearly failed all his academic classes.  
If it weren't for his doctor friend. Shinra.

Shinra was his only friend before highschool.

Then during their first year he met Kadota, a fellow Knight.

But he also met him.

Izaya.

The black hair, blood red eyes, and sadistic controlling and trolling smirk drove the blond mad.

Shizuo loathed the flea. Ever since they met it was hate at first sight.

His stomach would flip, his mind would fuzz, and Shizuo hated it. He hated the younger male.

Everyday for three years, seven days a week, sometimes ten times a day, they would fight through the whole city. Leaving massive wrecks of everything.

Izaya would provoke, and Shizuo would snap and respond.

Three full years of pure unadulterated loathing. From both ends.

Shizuo kept his studies, and goals in mind even as he fought the raven. Hoping to end the flea, or seriously injure, so he would never set foot near any of the royals.

The selection. Shizuo knew that the royal was in his year. Everyone in their year did.  
And he was gonna do anything to protect her, or him, from the raven flea.

The bleached blond was also afraid of the selection.  
What if he hurt his wife? What if he was placed with a bearer!? If it was a bearer he was even more afraid of hurting them. The selection in his mind Was going to be hell.

At seventeen the day came to leave for the islands. All the knights had to go.

Shizuo and Kadota walked side by side with the other males as they waved goodbye to friends and family. And mostly the girls that were to become their wives.

The blond knight moved slowly, no possessions like everyone else.

Only in a white tunic and black pants.

The islands were a very dangerous place. Shizuo was mentally preparing for them. And mostly for seven years of being stuck with the flea. On and island... Trying to stay alive... Fuck.  
He growls.  
'_I'll fucking kill him.'_

The girls and bearers were behind ropes waving goodbyes, and generally trying to make good last impressions.  
Shizuo didn't wave to any girl, or any of the bearers. Though he only saw one so far.  
He kept his gaze to the docks, and the boats.

Then he saw him.

Behind the rope, with the girls saying goodbye.

Ruby eyes full of mischief.  
Shizuo stopped in his tacks.  
His carmel eyes widening.

"Fucking Flea, you're a bearer!?.

Izaya laughs,"goes against everything you were taught, ne?" His classic smirk adorned on his pale face. "It's ok if you never return. The island is a place for those who can control themselves."

Shizuo stood a moment longer, those words flying through his head. A pit forming in his stomach.

He didn't respond, just turned. Leaving his raven ruby eyed enemy behind.

He sat in the boat. His home disappearing in the distance.

A new thought dawning on him. _'Seven years with out him... After three years of his calls...'_

The sunset, and it rose. His thoughts focussing on one thing.

'_I might miss him...'_

~|_x_|~

Seven years of a daily, and nightly hell past. Constant combat. Constant survival.

Codes, honor, control. Shizuo used his strength to make his way through the ranks. He stood tall, and ready for anything.

But deeper inside. While others chatted about girls, and bearers, he could only think of Izaya.

Seven years, seven long years of separation. He cursed his mind, but couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that settled inside.

He really did miss the flea.

And that was what kept him going. Though he never admitted it.  
He just wanted to see that smirk, to feel that pale skin, or hear the ravens laughter.

Seven long years, and he realized very quickly it was going to be seven long years of longing.  
He watched as others arrived, and others left. Aware that with each boat was another year.

Twenty four years old.

The boats came for the seventh time. And this time, he and the other knights returned.

Home hadn't changed much, and rain came the first day of standing.

Shizuo chose to be towards the back. In faint hope of seeing the raven.

His family had come and welcomed him home, smiles of their faces.

Shinra had even visited, and now stood inline as well.

Many wished the men luck. The second day came and went.

And the ladies began to line.

He saw many pretty faces, but none interested him. Then he smelt something familiar. He held back the smirk on his face, and looked around.  
Seven years of separation and he could smell the flea.

It was an all day affair. He stood, and day dreamed as couples were chosen. He suddenly saw him and Izaya being chosen, and shivered.

'_Ok, that was too weird.'_ A frown found it's way onto his handsome face. '_Shit... Why did it have to be him?!'_

He focused on the people meeting their matches. They would hug, and smile at each other before heading towards the boats. Ready to spend the next two weeks on the romantic get away trip.

Shizuo's stomach drops. _'What if I but her when we hug? What if she already has a love? What if...'_

His own thoughts were cut off by gun shots.

There was a lot of commotion. He and a few knights jumped from the line and ran into the fight.

It was only a few intruders, and the oldes shouted for them to fall back.

"Get chosen! The royal has yet to be selected!"

Shizuo stood first, next as he saw him. Izaya run past them.

The raven hadn't aged. He was a black haired flea like before.

He spoke to the Duke who was doing the callings.

Shizuo frowned_. 'Now I remember why I hate this guy...fucking manipulative bastard.'_

He felt a small growl, but held it back when a golden laced contract was pulled.

""And now announcing! His royal, the bearer son of his beauty and fariness Queen Hibiya Orihara, and the son of his majesty the brave and mighty King Delic Orihara. The lovely and mighty Prince Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo would one fallen over if he weren't so shocked.

The male... The flea he had been trying to kill... The bearer he had began to regret... _'Hes...the royal!'_

The blond held his breath. Blood pumping through his veins. He had always been trying to kill the bearer, who was the rucking royal!

" by the power of the gods Heinil and Isarvei vested into me, I announce, his heinous's future!"  
Izaya looks into the line of ten. Shizuo sees how his eyes never purchased onto the brute.

"The future mighty king of these lands! The one who will take the beloved Izaya's hand in matrimony is... Sir..."

'_Not me... Not me...'_ Shizuo had the mantra in his mind on repeat. He couldn't face Izaya like this. Nor could he face the. Oriharas... The Royals... He didn't even want to be a royal knight anymore.

"Shizuo Heiwajima!"

Shizuo never felt so nervous, afraid, pissed, and blind sided in his life.  
Izaya stood frozen to his spot, eyes locking on to the blond male.

The crowed as going insane and trumpets sounded. But to Shizuo and Izaya the world just sounded blank. Empty, and laughing at them both.  
They would have to embrace and stand before the people. They had to also give a speech. They had to dress up in royal, and go away for two weeks before...spending their lives stuck together.

Fuck.

Shit.

No curse words could fill this blank in their minds.  
Shizuo stood before the shorter. Making eye contact.

He saw that Izaya was to in shock to even move, so he had to speak first.

"Izaya..." Shizuo held out a hand, placing it onto the ravens shoulder.

He pulled the smaller male in to his embrace.

"Our future king and queen! Shizuo Heiwajima, and Izaya Orihara!" The speaker shouts.  
Izaya stiffened in the hug, and slowly wrapped his arms around the brute. He wanted to run, to bolt his room shut, and hide away.  
But he couldn't.

He whole life had led him to this point.

"Shizu-chan..."

~|_x_|~

**red: here's this ...incredibly short chapter...I didn't even...wow.., sorry guys...hope you enjoyed it... And about the time era for this... it was based off of a dream, Soo...hell if I know, make it up yourself! Til next time!**

**izaya: comment, fav, suggestions are welcome, and uhh idk... Romantic stuff**

**red: I'm tired, and wrote this in An hour... Woah... It's not the best I've ever done, but hey... It's up...So please, have a nice day。*\\(^o^)/***


	3. Chapter 3 this is three

**Red; My best friend and i are getting out own radio show! and I've been busy but heres the next chapter~^^**

~|_X_|~

'_Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit...SHIT!_' Izaya was thinking to himself as he and his future husband were swept into the palace. They were separated, and he was rushed to his room for dressing.

The maids, and helpers were giggling, and goggling at their 'princess' and Izaya did not like it one bit. He was standing as the outfit was put on him.

The outfit was a semi dress. Open from the waits down he could walk without tripping, from his hips back, a long half skirt that swept out behind him that went to the ground, dragging a bright red train that was tied between his shoulders. Looking in the mirror he froze. The top was strapless, with a soft fur going around the trim, showing off his shoulders. The corset was black with fur criss crossing the front like laces on a shoe. Strips on the sides were a bright red, and he flushes when the silver crown was placed on his raven locks. The skirt was black, with a reddish hue underweight it, that flashed out when he walked. The pants were tight, and form fitting, and the whole thing made him blush. Then draped on his shoulders was the royal crested cape. The latch rested on his collarbone, and he admired the fur that was on the top, and bottom on the attire.

"You look beautiful." A deep fatherly voice says from behind the little raven.

Izaya turns, seeing King Delic leaning in the door way. "Dad..."

The king smiles," I know, i know... Your mother and I will hear about this whole thing later. For right now you have to do whats right for the country." Delic holds out his elbo, offering it up to the pouting raven.

Izaya sigh,"... We **WILL** talk about this later..."

"Of course, until then. Smile~" The king led his son out into the hall, they walked to the balcony where balloons floated past, and people were still cheering and shouting their praise. Though Izaya could swear that he could hear a few of them laughing at the luck of the chosen two.

"Presenting, Your Future King Shizuo Heiwajima! And our Future Queen, Izaya Orihara!" The announcer moves away, and Izaya stands tall, walking out with grace a calm welcoming smile on his pale face.

The people gazed in awe.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo was rushed into the palace. Away from the flea. IZaya went one way, and Shizuo was forced another.

"Wh-whats going on?" He stammers, feeling slightly annoyed at the dressers that were suddenly all over him.

"They're sizing you, and grabbing your outfit Heiwajima-Kun." A strong and light voice informs from near by. The Queen steps into the room, golden crown in his raven hair, golden eyes staring at the blond in front of him. Hibya.

"Queen Hibiya..." Shizuo froze where he stood. the presence of this royal sent shivers up his spine. It was intimidating.

The workers kept moving, stripping Shizuo to his underwear, how embarrassing with the Queen watching, and dressing him up again in a different outfit.

"Make him look nice, you know we will never hear the end of this..." Hibiya orders, and smirks at Shizuo.

The blond stood still, looking in the mirror as the whole attire came together.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black vest under an army like coat. Its shoulders had those weird brush looking things that were gold. On his left side there was even some sort of rope the went to his chest and back, reminding him of American marines formal outfits. But instead, the crest was that of the kingdom. And there were no medals to be shown, in camp he never got any. The pants were just plain black, but the part of the outfit that got him the most was the long red cape. '_So... I really am to be king...'_ He realized, as the clasps locked together. The cape slightly touching the carpeted floor.

Hibiya smirks," good, nice and presentable. But one last thing," he took out an old box, inside was a silver crown. "You will have to wear one of these now where ever you go."

Shizuo stood still as the Queen approached and places the object of royalty on the bleached blond locks.

Their eyes met, and Shizuo gulps.

"You hurt my son, i will personally beat you to death with your skull." It was said as nice as possible, even with a smile to match.

Shizuo didn't respond, his throat had constricted, and his face was turning red. 'T_hey...they hate me... No duh they would! I've only been trying to kill their son for the past few years!'_

Hibiya took Shizuo's arm. Their red and gold capes flapping as they walked to the balcony.

"The speech is already written, it's on the podium. Don't stray off of it. I go, then Delic, then You and Izaya." Hibiya warns, and takes his place outside next to the king.

Both of them looking regal in every way.

Suddenly the caller started. And announced them both.

Shizuo left the hall, and walked into the sunlight.

There was an awe.

Caramel eyes gazed over at the flea... The flea... the flea... Was beautiful. Shizuo could not deny it.

The dress brought out his eyes, the fur was a trade mark that made him seem more inocent, and the dress flowed like the ocean in waves of black and red behind him.

Shizuo felt his heart stop, it was breath taking.

Then those ruby eyes opened, staring at the future king. The blond walked forward, until he met Izaya at the middle of the whole display. People were cheering, and calling out their names in glee. Shinra and Celty were waving at the two, Shinra with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"My King, My Queen, My Lord, and My Bear your words please." The announcer steps aside.

Shizuo looks at the sheet of paper, the words were a little jumble but Hibiya spoke first over the two.

Izaya started in a sweet, some what non-annoying voice.

"My children, i consider you all. Our country has survive many years with only triumphs." He spoke for a while before ending," And I, your Queen of 30 years, believe that with our tradition, and with our gods of love. These two will bring our country prosperity, and a new brighter future." He sat, gazing over the crowds. A small smile on his face. Their people cheered his name.

King Delic stood next. "Citizens," His voice was a deep Fatherly type, but no one should be fooled. Delic is the best protector of the kingdom, whether from finacial or physical harm, he was there. His speech was on about honor, and loyalty and future promise. By the time he was done Shizuo was ready to bolt away.

There was a silence suddenly. And Shizuo heard Izaya draw in a sigh. '_Wait! Did i zone out?! Is it my-'_

"My people," 'Good it was Izaya's turn' Shizuo let out his breath, looking at his speech, the last one on the papers.

"I understand that i may be young, but i promise our country will continue. Through good and bad, i am here, your ever loyal and loving princess. And i stand here, with the best that the gods have chosen. They say you must wait, and good will happen, but for progress you must move to the future. Well, i have waited. And today, they have chosen. And here he stands. My... Future king, the one I will stand with, and he will stand with me. I will love our country, very much. My people, let us be glad on this day, that the gods have chosen such a man to lead, with I along side him, and with the both of us paving the path, for our lands future." The people went insane, their beautiful princess's words had them enchanted, and they already adored him.

Izaya grins, and steps back, waiting for Shizuo.

'_Here i go..._' The blond steps up. He looks at the paper, and finally found his voice. Surprised that he was able to regain any sort of sense. "I am one of you. A son. A knight. A man that left when he was only a teen to go through the trials that the gods have chosen for us. I have waited like so many others before, and now i stand here... Chosen for a role. A role to lead, nurture, and love a country. A land that i grew up in, and land that i loved so dearly. I waited with others, but here i stand. Chosen to be the Future King." He read the speech, trying not to slip up his words. Trying to ignore all the eyes that were on him. Izaya was silent, staring and still with a fucking smirk. "I will lead our country into the future, hand in hand with my Future Queen. The first most important thing in my life will be our Queen, because with out..him.. Our country would have no love." There was a sickening 'awwweee' coming from the females in the crowds, while all the men put their arms around their wives/ fiances. He read the last few sentences of the speech, signaling the end of the whole painful ordeal. "We, the new royals, are here for you. And only you. The people, our kin. I, Shizuo Heiwajima, will gladly take the role, and with my future Queen, Izaya Orihara, we will ensure a great future."

There was a tremendous applause, and music started playing.

Shizuo and Izaya stood, side by side, gazing at the crowds. Then the people began to party. The guards escorted Shizuo and Izaya, inside the library. Delic and Hibiya were doing a final part of something, Shizuo was too busy staring at the seething raven.

He had never seen Izaya like this before. A pissed off little raven.

They stood in the huge room, books all around, a grand fireplace, drapes that ran from tall ceilings to the floors, even a piano in one far corner.

Izaya curse, "fucking shit..." And suddenly reached down, taking off the heels he was wearing. Shizuo stared at the younger who was trying to calm himself.

'_Why...Why did it HAVE to be him?!_' The raven thought, noticing the caramel honey eyes that were fallowing his moments. He turns suddenly, catching the blond staring. "..." Ruby eyes narrowed, "My parents will be in here to congratulate us, then afterwards we will be shipped off to the island..."

The human loves huffs, and turns away from Shizuo, opting to walk over to one of the huge windows to stare at the crowds of people. He wanted nothing to do with the blond at the moment.

Shizuo was still standing in the center of the room, seeing Izaya put as much space as he could between them. A feeling of annoyance, then a bit of lonelyess set in. 'So.. this is how it's going to be...' His eyes saddened and he looks away from the ruby eyed male. _'My fiance, the so called, love of my life, the bearer of my children, is Izaya Orihara... the one who hates me most...' ...' Just fricken perfect...' _He runs a large hand through his blond locks, being carful to not knock the crown off, and sighs. This was going to be his life...

The door into the room swung open, and two males entered.

"Izaya!" A happy raven calls, a tall blond fallowing.

Shizuo stood still, staring at the King and Queen.

Hibiya ran to the raven.

"Mother...Father..." Izaya greets, eyes narrowing dangerously. Most people would of run off at the glare, but his parents merely smirked. They were the ones who had taught him how to do that. It came in handy in politics and dealing with other countries.

Izaya stood next to Shizuo, forced to by Hibiya who wanted a good look at the future to his kingdom and people.

"Hmmm, so this is our futre King and son-in-law." the golden eye queen kept gazing at the brute.

Delic aproached the blond.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He addresses.

Shizuo was standing before him, just tall, and just as blond. Hibiya was staring between the two, as Izaya pouts.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Hibiya states suddenly.

"Intresting...?" Izaya frowns, "interesting that the one who has always hated, and trust me i return the feeling, me ends up being my...My King!" He waves his hands at the last part, very unhappy that the one who has actually been trying to kill him, was now i fiance.

Delic steps in before Hibiya or Shizuo could speak. "Izaya, you're going to have to put the past aside. Yes you two have always fought, but now you must get along."

"Its not me who has to put it aside." He hisses at Shizuo.

Shizuo felt himself slightly snapping, and shot back. "I'm not the one PMSing about it. Remember, I'm stuck too." He growls, challenging the raven.

"Heh, some King you'll make." Izaya teases much to Delic and Hibiya's annoyance. "Oooh, i'll put my queen first~ and protect her foeever~~"

"I-za-ya..." Shizuo was very close to trashing the room, king queen, or no king or queen in it.

"SHi-zu-chan~"

They were both face to face. Izaya on his toes, Shizuo leaning down. Eyes locked.

"Flea..." Another long deep vibrating growl, as the raven giggles.

"Brute."

Whack!

Delic put a hand on Shizuo's broad shoulder, while Hibiya thwacked the back of Izaya's head.

The two enemies had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Izaya, like it or not," Hibiya ignores the 'or not' from under Izaya's breath, "Shizuo was the one in line, the one chosen. He is to be your King, your husband, and your lover. He is to rule the whole kingdom." The queen spokes sternly, "the queen is to-"

"The queen is to be a figure head. To smile, wave, and spread their legs for the king." Izaya says harshly.

Delic's mouth nearly fell open, and Shizuo's eyes went wide. Hibiya darkened.

"If that's what you think. Then fine, enjoy you King." He turns, leaving briskly, slambing the doors open and shit as he left to some other place in the castle.

Delic spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Izaya Orihara." He was not happy. "Just because you got hitched ot one you...have yet to like, doesn't even remarkably give you any reason to act this way. You are a royal!" He faces them both, "The desision is final. there is no turning back. You either get along, or spend a life in misery together. Be enemies, friends or lovers. The Future of the kingdom and country will be in your hands soon. And only you," he stares at Izaya who was now just upset," know how to rule it. You know how tradition stands... You know the royal rules."

"Yeah, and it's true. You know it."

"Then at least enjoy it." Delic snaps. He looks through pink eyes at his son. Knowing that everything hes saying was only hurting him. But the raven had to understand. There is no way out. "Tradition stands. The boat leaves soon... You two are not allowed to leave each others sides."

Shizuo could see that the flea was less than enthusiastic from his father's scolding. As if he was unused to being scolded.

"Fine..."

Delic sighs, "when you get back theres the feast. And then two months the wedding."

"I look forward to it."

Delic pats Izaya head. "Don't be so upset."

"Its only the rest of my life, ne?" Izaya smiles, but it was sad. And it hurt Shizuo to see it on such a pretty face.

"Knight." Delic turns.

"King."

"I know of your past exsploits with my son." Shizuo fetl his stomach sink. "But i know of your strength and loyalty. You are to be king. And the King must protect his Queen, remember that. Always." Delic nods to the beast, and begins to leave. "See you both in two weeks."

Once again the two enemies stood alone.

"Sirs, it's time to leave." A scared looking person says, bowing to the two.

Izaya walked ahead of Shizuo, no longer angry, it was replaced by sadness. '_The one i am destined to be with... to...'_ The tradition came into his mind, and he had to blink away tears as the salty sea air hit them both. '_The one to claim me wholly, is the one who doesn't want to protect me like other knights would, but it is the one who wants to kill me...'_

Shizuo fallows. Notcing the newer behabior of the lithe raven. Shoulders slouched, and suddenly whipping his eyes, Shizuo could only fallow.

His thoughts on Izaya. As usual, but this time it was much worse. _'He honestly hates me, he really does... And I am to spend the rest of my life with him...'_ From such thoughts to, him trying not to stare, but his eyes kept going to Izaya's hips. And how they swayed as he walked with the dress on. From behind Izaya made one hot, and cute girl.

That night, the blond smirked. He couldn't bring himself to curse his own thoughts.

_'Hey... the flea really was beautiful.'_

_~|_X_|~_

**Red: Woah, sorry i didnt update for a while! I've been busy**

**Izaya: Please, fav and reveiw, anything is liked very much!**


	4. Chapter 4 now to four

**Red: Just had our second show, Fandom Gates! It..started out awkward, Blue and I still need to work on communications and so on, but we had two callers and it was a lot of fun!XD Our third show we will be having victoria cosplay *something like that* as a guest! And we will be doing Free! and Spacedandy, soooooooo tune in next time!**

**and i use the word Honeymoon, not as an actual Honeymoon, just.. a romantic get away~**

**oh and the fashion style is steam punk and lazy *as in sweat pants, yoga pants, sweat shirts* so... have fun imagining Izaya in a corset with baggy shorts, or Shizuo in a tunic with sweat pants... idk, I'm going off on some sort of dream i had here so it's whatever my mind had.. created? idk, enjoy~~**

**~|_X_|~**

The Honeymoon Islands. A place for freshly chosen fiances to get to know one another and have a sweet romantic get away. To fall in love, or in the case of two certain males hate, with each other, for the rest of their lives will be with that one chosen person.

Izaya stood on the deck of the wooden ship, leaning off the front to look at the island they were approaching, the sun was setting slowly behind its tress and beaches. He and Shizuo hadn't spoken all trip, and everyone on board the ship had taken to avoiding the two worst enemies. Nobody wanted to bother the steaming brute and the depressed raven.

As the large ships docked and people flooded out, Izaya and Shizuo were lead off by a few guards. The men stood strong and proud to be the keepers of the royals, Shizuo realized that these were the royal knights, the ones he had always strived to become. A new respect towards them came when Izaya didn't even bat an eyelash as he walked past them all, ignoring their salutes and hopeful glances that they would be noticed for looking the best, or doing the best job. No credit, not even a glance.

The main area of the island was resort-ish. Couples got rooms in hotels that the guys reserved, but there was a large castle that, of course, belonged to the royals. It reminded Shizuo of mid-evil western castles, even the town they went through. Izaya and he waved at the people who lived there, and those who were settling in with their lovers on the honeymoon get away. It was breath taking the views, and he was amazed when he entered the entrance room. Servants bowed and welcome the royals, girls smiling, and the males putting in extra winks and bowing graciously as Izaya made his way by. Well, more liked stormed his way by. he wasn't wasting his time waving to the servants, or even saying good evening, or morning. It was late at night, the sun was setting.

The maids set out drinks and food on a table that was outside of the king's sweet.

The room was large. Golden marble floors, and walls. Long drapes that went from ceiling to floor, behind them large windows. An arch way lead outside to the balcony, the set table awaited the two.

The king sized bed was to the left of the main arch way leading outside, it had two doors that swung both ways and locked only when put together, and the large bed was covered with red blankets, and plush pillows. Left of that a ways was a small arch way that lead to the bathroom, it was a large room as well, with a pool sized bathtub, and two sinks with a large mirror that could see threw the arch into anther mirror in the room across the bed area. To the right of the entrance was another archway leading to the closet. Clothes and fabrics of all types and colors were lined up, Shizuo's on the right, Izaya's on the left.

The raven walked around the extravagant room, checking things out, going into the bathroom. And returning with a frown.

He realised the purpose of the archways, and no doors besides the ones that locked on the outside and inside, but you could only unlock it the way it had been locked. So the royals could be locked inside, or the people could be locked out.

It took Shizuo a while longer to realized what Izaya did. He actually was standing in the bathroom when he did. Looking at the half wall that blocked the toilet from being seen.

There wasn't any doors, and even if you were changing, Izaya was in the closet, and Shizuo now looked into the mirror seeing the raven two rooms over.

_'There's no privacy.'_

He sighs, the maids had left and the silver platters were starting to get to him.

Shizuo's stomach growled, and he decided to go to the balcony.

The table was set for two, the chairs facing each other, he watched as Izaya approached, and they sat at the same time.

Not saying anything.

Izaya hums, taking off the cover of a dish.

Fish, dead eyes staring at him, he holds back the flash of sickness that welled up in him. And place the lid on the stand next to the table. Taking off another, _'Ah ha! Ootoro!' _He began to help himself to his favorite dish as Shizuo uncovered the rest.

The blond beast had never seen so much food before.

Camp had been a hell, and the number one rule was to avoid the eggs.

Lobster, Crab, Sashimi, Salmon, tuna, shrimp, squid, every seafood dish he could think of! And he piled his plate, and ate shocking Izaya with surprisingly good table manners.

The silence was deafening, and both males began to feel it weigh on them as they finished their food.

A maid came in with wine, and left the two, clearing the plates and table. She slips out the door, locking the two into the room until morning.

The blond looked over at the raven who glares at the wine with disgust.

"What, don't like the brand?" He tries to break the ice.

Izaya shakes his head. "I don't drink... my parents know that. Yet," he holds up the bottle, running a finger on the opening. "...They still sent it."

Shizuo stares softly, unable to summon any anger that would of been there years ago, at the very smell of the raven.

Izaya shrugs. "They want us to get along, probably hoping that i would become...'agreeable' when drunk and locked in a room with you..." His eyes narrowed on the blond as he set the bottle down. "i have no intention of getting along with a beast."

"Listen here flea," Shizuo growls a little hurt at being called a beast. "We are stuck together. We might as well just get along."

"You have been trying to kill me for years. Our getting along is violence, and I have no intention of really getting along with anything that isn't human."

Shizuo stood suddenly, as did Izaya who already swung out a blade. The knight glares at the ruby eyed raven before sighing, and turning away.

"Whatever..." He goes inside, leaving Izaya shocked.

He goes into the closet, looking through the clothing for him and changes into light pajamas. White tunic and sweat pants.

Izaya stays outside a while longer, looking out at the ocean. He felt a pit forming in his stomach, and tried not to cry again.

_'Why...Why the hell is this my fate! ... I can't do that with him...'_ More thoughts formed and he sniffs. '_But he can do what ever he wants to me...'_ With that thought Izaya takes the wine bottle, looking at the label. He raised it up a moment before spilling its contents off the balcony.

He enters the room, and closes the swinging doors to the balcony.

Once changed both males stood side by side, staring at two things.

Their schedules for the next three days, and the bed.

Izaya read over the papers with days one and two, then sighs, handing them to Shizuo.

He read:

** _Day One:_**

_** \- 9:00am- Breakfast in room**_

_** \- 10:30~12:30- Tour the town**_

_** \- 12:30~ 1:45pm- Lunch at the Reison Dojoru Cafe**_

_** \- 2:30- Free To Do As Pleased**_

_** \- 6:00pm- Dinner in room**_

Caramel eyes took in the sight of the schedule. It wasn't to bad.

He checks over day two.

** _ Day Two:_**

_** \- 9:00am- Breakfast at Shiyobara**_

_** \- 12:30pm- Lunch in room**_

_** \- 1:30pm- Free To Do As Pleased**_

_ \- **6:00-7:15pm- Dinner at Cafe del Rosa**_

Once again not so bad, he was wondering why the flea was being so negative, his eyes went to day three which Izaya had yet to read.

_** Day Three:**_

_** -10:00am- Breakfast at Oyama**_

_** -11:00- 3:00pm- Couples massage, and spa, lunch, couples **_**_hot springs_**

_** -5:30-7:00- Dinner on beach**_

He read over day three twice.

_'Couples...massage... hot spring...Well, he is...my... fiance...'_ he couldn't hold the blush that rose up in his face and Izaya frowns and takes the paper back.

"Hey-"

"Couples massage!" He hisses, looking from the paper to the annoyed beast.

Shizuo growls. "No."

Izaya raised a brow," at least we are in agreement." he smirks." I don't want to see you naked, and my body is too good for your eyes."

The brute growls. "What, i'm not good enough."

The annoying flea laughs, reminding Shizuo at why he hated the younger male in front of him. "See we are on the same page Shizu-chan~"

"IIIIZZZAAYYAAAA!" Shizuo makes a grab for the lithe raven who takes off laughing.

"Ne! SHizuo-chan is trying to rape me!" He teases.

The blond ran after the quick raven. Blushing like mad, and angry.

Izaya ran to the door, he yanks, then shoves it then yanks again.

_'Shit!' _His ruby eyes widened when two large arms came around his body, trapping him.

"N-now Shizu-chan, think before you act."

Shizuo smirks to himself. He liked the feeling of Izaya under his control, but he did not want to scare the bearer to much.

"You brought this on yourself, I-za-ya" he growls into the shorter's ear, he turns the raven around facing him.

Izaya looks up, almost fearfully, but still the annoying smirk in place. He opens his mouth, but was cut off by the blond. Who had leaned down, hot breath tickling Izaya's cheek as he whispered causing Izaya to shiver.

"Fine... I won't take you now... But keep in mind... After the wedding, when you are mine, i intend to too." It was growled out, pure lust and hatred.

Izaya felt his stomach flip, and had his hands raised to keep Shizuo off of him, but the beast never stepped closer.

One thought echoed through his racing mind. _'Hes going to destroy me...'_

The strong arms lowered, and Shizuo smirked at the shocked raven.

"Now, it's late, and time for bed." The knight spoke turning and going to the king sized bed.

Izaya pouts, then fallows. "Fine, but I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you." The threat still lingered in his ears.

"Tuff, I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"It's where the dogs lay any way." Izaya mummers under his breath. Then dodges as a pillow is spiked at his face, he lunges forward grabbing the blankets, but Shizuo grabs his small waist.

Before they Shizuo knew it, Izaya had all the blankets and pillows, leaving his the mattress.

He sighs, it was still better than what he was sleeping on for the past seven years. He lays down, not bothering to hunt down the flea, though he could just find him in a matter of seconds, they were both still stuck in the sweet.

He laid awake for a while, resting on his back, looking at the pale ceiling. The lights went out and the room went into darkness, it was welcomed to the blond.

He slips into a deep sleep, thinking about how cute Izaya looked when he had whispered into his ears.

~|_x_|~

Izaya awoke in his cocoon of pillows and blankets to the sound of the flushing toilet. Shizuo walks out from behind the half wall and looks down at the tub.

Ruby eyes watching him carefully.

Yep, Izaya had taken hold of the large bathtub as his miniature fort or pillows and blankets, as it was killing his back. He was used to sleeping on his stomach, but he didn't want Shizuo getting any ideas if he had gotten up before the raven.

Shizuo stared at him with slight amusement before washing his hands, and leaving through the arch way.

Izaya sighs, standing slowly from his nest. He stretches and stands in front of his side of the mirror, seeing Shizuo changing in the closet. He blushes, and washes his face before turning around.

Breakfast was delivered an hour later, and they ate in silence.

It was a lovely day, and Shizuo was standing waiting for their first thing on the schedule to happen. He held a cigarette to his mouth and took a deep intake of it's calming smoke. He knew it was a dirty habit, but at camp they and let him in order to keep him relatively calm. It was all Izaya's fault... He didn't know how, but it was.

Izaya was dressed in his classic fur coat, and a black tunic with red string tied loosely at his collar, he was also wearing black skinny jeans.

Shizuo finishes his cig, remembering studying that bearers need the extra warmth, they were very susceptible to the cold, and enjoyed being in the arms of their lovers. Then he cursed his mind for remembering most of that. The blond was wearing a dress shirt with a black vest, and black pants.

The sounds of the door unlocking filled their ears, and they both stood by the door.

A head pokes through, and both males frowned.

"Shinra..." Izaya says.

The doctor smiles. "Goodmorning!" The hyper male enters the room.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya asks staring at his only friend.

Shinra smiles. "Well, my dearest and I were invited by you parents to go with you two on the tour of the grounds."

"Your dearest?" The raven smirks.

The brunet nods. "Yes, the gods were kind! Celty is my chosen one!" He jumps a moment before looking at the two annoyed faces. "Right... Uhh, Celty is down stairs waiting for us and the tour guide, so..." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sighing Izaya nods, "let's get this done with..." He suddenly turns left going to the stands next to the door. Shizuo burly noticed them before, but now that he looked he saw them.

Crowns.

All silver for he and Izaya.

The raven places a thin, vine like silver crown on his locks and turns to Shizuo who stared with a blank face.

"Stupid protozoan..." He mutters walking to the blond with a thicker looking crown that was more like a solid halo, and had encarvings of horses on its sides.

Izaya stands on his toes, and places the crown on the soft golden locks. It fit perfectly of Shizuo and he stood back.

"As a royal you are to never leave the castle without a crown on... It's rule number one..."

"Whats rule number two?"

"Don't piss of your guards." Izaya says with a smirk before walking to the door.

Shizuo fallows the two, thinking himself, until Shinra began to talk to him about their first night on the island. Shizuo didn't need to lie to Shirna, and he held back a laugh when Shizuo told him about Izaya sleeping in the bathtub in a pillow fort.

They reached the main court yard, and stood by a large fountain, Celty was with them, and was writting things out to Shinra a out their dinner date that night.

Their tour guide showed up with two other men.

Both guys stood at attention before speaking to the royals.

"My name is Tom Takanaka, I am your personal guard and trainer Heiwajima." The dreadlocked man states.

The other spoke with a large smile, he was russian. "I Simon. Couple councillor until you two friends or better yet, lovers."

Shizuo stares at the man, and frowns when he hears Izaya remark.

"Good luck." The raven says to the black Russia.

"Alright, let's start the royal tour." The very nervous guide could burly remove his eyes from Izaya. The small group moved on.

~|_x_|~

**Red: Ah, thats all I have so far... if you want more reveiw and fav and yeah, stay tuned for next week!**


	5. Chapter 6, five was a random note

**Red: I own nothing!**

~|_x_|~

Izaya and Shizuo found out really quick that Simon's method of them becoming lovers all included sushi... In many different ways.

"I teach you, be good wife. Make sushi for hard working husband." The massive man tells Izaya as they fallowed the grounds guide.

"..." There wasn't a response. The raven just kept his mouth shut, and frowned.

"And I teach you, be good husband. Pleasure bearer like no other."

Both males turned bright red, and Shizuo sputtered choking on the cigarette smoke as the black russian continued his small rant.

Tom grimaced, and smiled at the blond. "You'll get used to Simon, he just has a different way of saying things..."

"N..Shit..." Shizuo takes a deep breath, and sighs.

Shinra and Celty were the only two actually listening to the tour, the others were just along for the walking in the sunshine. It was a clear day, birds chirping, and a light warm wind. The distant sound of waves crashing could be heard with the crunching of their footsteps on the shells used as gravel.

"And here is where the Great King Kida struck down and claimed his first island of Keisairuo. And this is where the first few waited to be chosen." The tour guide points to a statue. The man on it was tall, and looked very majestic, resembling Izaya, but taller and with longer hair and masculine facial features. "And he met the natives of the land, who were all men. Here he met his chosen one, a bearer by the name of Mikado."

They continued to walk on the path.

"So, Shizuo... What do you think about being a royal so far?" Tom asks after a few more minutes. Izaya was chatting with Simon in russian, leaving the blond and dreadlocked man unable to communicate.

"...Weird." He answers,"I mean... I've always been in a poorer family, so suddenly being ship to camp and returning like this... It was a huge change."

"Like the servants and huge house?"

Shizuo nods. "That and the food... When I grew up my family and I ate only rice, and in the spring we would have some weak teas from my Grandmother's Sakura tree... We burly had anything the size of the crab I had last night. My father would catch really small ones for my little brother and I... We used to boil them on the beach and watch the sun set..." He spoke with a small smile on his face.

Izaya stared at the blond, noticing the handsome male was smiling sincerely, and-_'No! He's not handsome, or cute...or...nor does he have a gorgeous body, or really pretty eyes... And his blond hair..is just... So blond! I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.. And his muscles... They could protect me from anything, and hi-'_ Quickly noticing himself checking out and staring at Shizuo, and quickly looked away.

Simon smirks and spoke in Russian. "So, you're pretending to hate him."

Ruby eyes widened," what are you talking about?" He spoke back in Russian.

"You were just starring at Shizuo for the last ten minutes."

Izaya sighs, "he hates me. I hate him. Nothing more, nothing less." He closes his eyes and opens them slowly, to see Simon grinning.

"You two are confused... You are stubborn and he is weak when it comes to allowing himself to love. Hate is only a phase." The Russian seemed feel very accomplished by his little revelation. "You two will be the best lovers in no time."

The raven ignores the man, and starts to walk faster, his eyes locked on the tour guide, as if he was listening to him. He was so focused on getting away he didn't notice the shift in the path. His foot caught and his body went forward before he could save himself.

Shizuo reacted with speed, crossing the crowed, and catching Izaya as he fell. He stood in front of him now, hands on the smaller's shoulders. Izaya was tensed up, remembering the last time Shizuo hand him pinned, and looks up at the blond. Their eyes met, and neither spoke.

Tom watches as Shizuo's eyes lock onto the raven. A moment passes, before he looks away, letting go and turning, not saying anything to Izaya.

Both Tom and Simon made eye contact, the same unspoken message.

Both blond and brunette kept walking, the guide and others didn't notice anything and were a little ways ahead of the royals now.

Izaya still could't shake the feeling of the warm hands on his shoulders, and the look of caramel eyes making sure that he was ok.

~|_X_|~

Lunch was at the Reison Dojoru Cafe.

The owners prepared the best place setting, table, drink and food they had to offer.

Shizuo and Izaya sat at a small round two person table with a view of the ocean, eating silently once again.

Shizuo was eating and smiling like he should giving a silent compliment to the owners, he looks up at Izaya... Izaya, his eyes lowered, his pink lips opening allowing food entry, Shizuo could just see the pink tongue that was hidden behind white pearly teeth. He blushes, trying to stop his thoughts from going any further. He ate delicately, and it reminded Shizuo more about how they were very different. Izaya was a bearer, to be treated delicately and kindly... A small regret formed, _'I should of never threatened him...'_

The raven finished his fine meal, and waited for Shizuo to finish. He rested his arms on the table, his left hand under his chin, face looking out the window at the ocean.

Shizuo had to keep biting his own tongue to quit staring.

The ruby eyes looked distantly, and reflected in a brilliant color everything they saw. The pale, flawless skin seemed to glow, and begged to be touched and marked. It made Shizuo nearly drool, he couldn't hold back the fact. _'Izaya is beautiful.'_

The owners asked about their meals and all but fainted, when Izaya complimented the place, but then Shizuo was reminded that Izaya was raised as a royal, and that it might be a form of getting people to like them.

Once finished their lunch, it was free time.

Shinra and Celty were taking off to go to the caves to explore, and swim in the deep clear pools.

Shizuo and Izaya stood in the royal entry way.

Awkward.

They stare at each other, face to face.

"You have two choices. Your bedroom, or beach activities." Simon says. "You both must agree. And must stay together."

"I'm fine with anything." Shizuo says, shrugging.

Izaya frowns, and shrugs as well. "There's nothing to do. Besides the beach, but I promised Shinra we wouldn't go without him."

"Bedroom it is, and library off of balcony will be opened for use as well." Tom lead the two to their room. The door locks behind them, and they stared at each other once again.

"What?" Izaya asks, taking off the crown.

"What, nothing. Just wanted to know why you're being so difficult." Shizuo says, fallowing Izaya onto the balcony.

"It's not being difficult, it's self preservation."

Shizuo rolls his caramel eyes, frowning. "Was it self preservation to provoke me all the time."

"Nope, that was entertainment..."

The archway rolls open and a huge room is revealed.

Books, rows and columns neatly place.

Izaya skims over the titles, frowning.

Shizuo picks up a random book.

'How to properly love a bearer' He blushes, and chooses another title. 'What to do when your bearer is aspecting.'... Now he just frowned. '_Are all of these books gonna be about loving, and caring!?'_

Izaya scoffs from another section of the room.

The raven grins finding a book about how to make marriage last, the first thing was, 'Don't own a gun.'

_'This is ridiculous...'_ He sighs, non of the books were good, all of them were lovey dovey, gross BL, and yaoi... _'My parents must of ordered all of these.'_

Deciding to read a love novel was the only thing he could do.

Izaya goes over more titles, even finding a few kid books, and pregnancy books_, __'How inconspicuous...'_ and opts for a story about forbidden love. He sat by the archway on the floor, Shizuo was still walking around like a blind man, not knowing what to do with himself.

_'Idiot...' _The raven smirks, and starts the book, quickly realizing it's a form of yaoi...'_At least there's a plot..._' He did not want to read a full blown lemon. Especially with Shizuo in close proximity.

Shizuo eventually took to laying on a lazy boy and fell asleep. Leaving Izaya to stare at his unprotected form.

_'Shizu-chan...Why do you have to look like that, and act like that..._' Izaya frowns, he couldn't tare his ruby eyes away. The blond looked so peaceful, and ...Izaya gulps, finally just admitting, handsome. He couldn't deny the fact.

Shizuo was one handsome beast. '_Gods be damned...'_ Izaya turns a page in the book, trying to focus on the long lost story line.

He still couldn't keep his thoughts.

_'Fine, fine... reasons to like Shizu-chan... uh, one, hes the strongest man in our side of the planet, so he can protect me.'_ Izaya thinks twice about this one,_' he can protect me when i am not his kill...'_ He frowns,'_ ok how about... Despite being a protozoan, he was a knight of highest honor and was moving up to royal knight, so hes actually pretty smart... He has a...Nice personality... Around everyone but me...'_ Izaya sighs to himself, placing the book on the floor and looking at the blond fully. '_Hes so unpredictable...and I ju-'_

"What are you staring at?" The beast had awoken, his deep voice resounding slightly in the room.

"Your hair." The royal says quickly, trying to hide his blush. _'Shit...'_

Shizuo stares back,"what about it?"

"Just wondering... Is it a fashion statement, or are you just stating your intelligence?" Izaya smirks, watching the anger flash over Shizuo.

The blond sits up calmly. Very annoyed at the moment.

"You know... They're are alot of books in here about it..."

Izaya blanks. "What..?"

"Sex." Shizuo watches as Izaya's eyes widen and fear settles in them. "Just think... Remember my warning, I'm not going to do anything to you right now... But after the wedding," his eyes locked onto the rubies, and his voice sunk a dangerous octave. "You're mine..."

Izaya felt his stomach flip at the mention of sex, and he tried not to whimper when the brute had growled out the last two words. Words that kept echoing in his head even hours after the encounter. Shizuo had just left the library and was in their room, taking a nice long bath.

Izaya was still sitting in the same spot as when Shizuo threatened him again. 'It's_ not that i am..ok, so I'm a little afraid of sex...I just don't want to end up pregnant, and i don't want to be hurt in...That way... I wouldn't have any control, and... Anything can happen, and it's Shizuo Heiwajima... The Monster who has always been trying to kill me...'_ Izaya looks down at the floor. _'In all honesty i know i have no say in the matter... If he wants to hurt me, rape is an option... If he wants a child, i can't refuse...'_ Small tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about it. '_Same..thing...If it was another male, it would still be the same...' _He put his head in his arms, letting the tears fall freely. _'He can just use me for anything he wants... And i cannot say no...'_ His last words to Hibiya came to mind, _"The queen is to be a figure head. To smile, wave, and spread their legs for the king."_

He cried.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Yikes! I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON WENSDAY, i got really busy with karate and other crazy stuff going on and on and on, but heres this chapter!^^**

**Izaya: Comment reveiw, fav, kill red in her sleep**

**Red: Meh! You're just mad because your an uke!**

**Red: UUUUKKKKEEEEEEEEE~**

**Red;...Uke...**

**Izaya: At least i have a seme**

**Shizuo: PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT FLEA!**

**Izaya: See you next time\\(^^)**


	6. Chapter 7 hi

Day three

~|_x_|~

Shizuo had acted like he didn't see or hear Izaya crying.  
He just kept his focus of anything but, he didn't run to comfort him, even when the sniffing and sobbing got on his nerves.  
His caramel eyes drift out across the ocean, and he sighs smoking the forth cig that hour.

Dinner once again was silent, Shizuo didn't even utter a word at the redness of Izaya eyes. And when finished he took the bed again, well...after handing Izaya the covers and a pillow. He felt horrible for what he had said, but there was no going back. He had let his anger overtake and threatened a bearer once again.

The raven took the blankets, trying not to make eye contact or touch the tempting warm hand that gave him his claimed things.

He took hold of the tub again and laid on his side, facing away from the archway. Trying not to think about anything in particular. Trying not to think about how being chosen was cruel. You weren't allowed to fall in love, you are forced to be with some one, even if that person hates you. Of course his thoughts let him think nothing but his fears. Yet, he still felt odd when ever Shizuo did something even remotely... un-hateful towards him.

The blond staid awake a while longer, eyes looking at the dozing raven.

'...' His own thoughts had fled his mind, but he felt like he should of acted different, and not on his anger. He knew that all Izaya would do is provoke him, and he knew now Izaya's weakness._ 'I can't use this against him... It would be cruel...' _Just those words kept repeating, and by morning he found himself dreaming of holding a small warm body of his lover close... _'But we aren't lovers...'_

~|_X_|~

Day light awoke the two, and yet another silent day passes.

Lunch was grand, and the table was laden with roses and other very romantic things.

And as they ate, Izaya found himself staring at the other cuddling couples who were sharing their meals, and cooing at each other. He saw the other male bearer there with his fiancé. And Izaya felt a little jealous that the two were getting along. The Seme putting his large arm protectively around the uke.

Ruby eyes drifted back to his fiancé.

Shizuo had also been staring at the other couples and the bearer. _'If only we could get along better.'_ He thought returning to his food. Then grinned a moment, _'hell would have to freeze over...' _But even to Shizuo he still couldn't think of Izaya as an enemy at all. Camp and years had changed him.

Their free time spent sleeping, reading, and being measured more for robes and other royal outfits, due to the fact that they still refused to really do anything with each other out of the castle.

Izaya had a long time to stare at Shizuo's rippling muscles as he pretend to read his book. Simon and Tom both had noticed the staring but didn't mention it.

Shizuo also had a long time to stare at Izaya's shirtless form, and saw something that made him blush redder than a tomato. A small, cute birthmark was just above and to the left of Izaya's belly button. It was small, and settled on the waist, the flat curve that lead smoothly to the rim of his skinny jeans, he had to stop his eyes, and still stared at the small marking, Shizuo couldn't help but to think it adorable.

Izaya did notice the staring and turned his back.

That proved to be a mistake, Shizuo now had a full view of the raven's hips and soft looking skin.

Let's just say, it was a tough day for them both.

Izaya sighs, this wasn't working. He was trying, key word is try, to ignore Shizuo, both of he them to stubborn to get along with the other after their years of hatred. But he couldn't stop a small yearning. He kept seeing other couples and _'NO! No, no, no, not possible for a stupid, blond, monster, protozoan of a... Brutish Neanderthal!' _The raven kept staring at the care and tenderness that the men treated their fiancé's, and the bearers fiancé wanting to keep the smaller warm in his embrace, and kept him comforted. Izaya frowned and stared at Shizuo some more, remembering all of their encounters in high school. '_There is no way that he would treat me with the same tenderness, and kindness. He's going to destory me after we get married... He... It's not like I want...'_ He had to stop his own thoughts once again, and burried his nose back into the pages of his novel.

Shizuo was on their, well his, bed staring at the reading raven. Similar thoughts had been around his mind as well. _'I hated him crying... I really never thought i could hate something about Izaya even more.. But i can't stand him in tears. But if I were to do something, he would provoke, and i would threaten...'_ It was an endless cycle, and both sides needed to get out.

~|_x_|~

Day three.

Shizuo woke up and turned slowly onto his side. Facing the sunrise with its fantastic array of color and splendor over the the slowly rolling ocean.

He loved the sunrise, it was always warm and welcoming. In camp you would get up early, and train, and every morning, everyday for those years, Shizuo had seen the sunrise, it's blood red color reminding him of one thing.

Honey eyes shift, and he rolls over again, this time looking at the center of all his troubles. Izaya Orihara, his bearer fiancé, and worst enemy of a fucking flea.

The bleach blond sits up, he stands and stretches.

It was almost time for breakfast in Oyama.

He stiffens, realizing that today was the day of the hot springs.

"Nng..." Izaya moans, the mass of blankets in the bathtub falling off his small form. Calculating eyes checked the area before he stood, and came face to face with Shizuo.

The knight was brushing his hair in the archway, and couldn't help but to stare as the raven stood, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Izaya frowned and then his mouth opened, realizing that it was that day. Their eyes met, and Shizuo nodded, both just agreeing to remain silent. They dressed, and after a quick discussion, aka a near shouting match with Simon, they both changed into matching outfits to give the facade of a loving couple.

Shizuo wore an unbuttoned white dress shirt with a forest green shirt under it, and Izaya wore the same green color long sleeved V neck.

Then with crowns on and still no words, they set out.

Tom and Simon had everything planned and breakfast was just as they thought.

"They just aren't communicating..." Tom says watching the two at a safe distance.

Simon nods. "Good thing we set up. They will talk. They will make peace."

Tom sighs," let's just hope that Izaya doesn't do anything stupid, and that Shizuo remains calm." The two adults waited longer in silence, and breakfast ended.

It was time for the spa.

Izaya and Shizuo entered side by side, fake smiles and perfect posture.

"You two will get the best treatments." A plump old lady spoke in a traditional kimono, "first both will go for the deep tissue massage, and after some skin treatments. Your private lunch and spring will be ready for you around one."

They fallows her, and were left in a stall. "Get into those white robes there my bear and lord." She bows and closes the door.

The blond and raven both looked at each other.

Shizuo thought to himself, throwing down the torch and taking off his shirt. He was just gonna get it done, he resolved not to be embarrassed.

Izaya fallows suit after a few moment, folding his shirt and putting it in its proper place. Then came off pants, and socks.

Shizuo saw Izaya staring at him out of the corner of his eyes, and glared back. The raven frowned and turned away, grabbing his white robe and pulling it on tightly. He was starting to really hate it when Shizuo glared at him. His heart would beat faster, and his stomach would squirm.

They both exited and waited in the private room.

It was small, but still spacious, a futon for two was on the floor, and a low table with a few menus was placed in the center of the room. To the right was a doorway that lead to the private spring.

"Sirs, please fallow me." A young lady lead them down the hall, and into a message room. "Please lie down next to each other, your "-idk the word-" will be in shortly." She left them.

Izaya sighed and sat on the floor on the white mat, Shizuo fallowed suit.

The tension in the air was as thick as ankles in a fat ladies convention, and Izaya took to staring at the wall away from Shizuo's gaze. He could feel those burning caramel eyes on the back of his head, and he shivers involuntarily under the gaze.

"What?" He asks finally, turning to the blond.

Shizuo's lips were in a frown, and there were creases between his eyebrows. He seemed to be in a deep concentration.

"Ello~ Earth to Shizu-chan~" Izaya coos, waving a hand in front of the brute's face.

Shizuo blinks, snapping to attention,"What is it?" The raven asks seriously.

"...Mm... Nothing."

Izaya frowns, and watches as Shizuo lays down on his stomach.

Tow people enter the room, and Izaya fallows suit. Thirty glorious minutes pass, deep tissues massage, foot massage, Izaya and Shizuo had never felt so relaxed. They didn't need to speak, and didn't even need to look at the other.

It was rather nicem, just being able to relax after the tense past few days, and in a case the last few years.

Izaya was standing, looking at a painting that hung in their private room.

He was in nothing but a robe, and was waiting for the food that they had ordered.

Shizuo was sitting at the low table, stretching his neck, he felt great. Not even craving a cancerstick, he sat looking at the raven.

Izaya smirks, and turns to the blond brute. "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

The brute's faces blanks. "Wha?"

"You have been staring at me for the last ten minutes, so i was wondering if your brain was some what in order."

Naturally this ticked Shizuo off, he stood and frowned.

"What? Neanderthal needs to find his brain? I think you left it with your anger management." The younger teases, just provoking the other for amusement. He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds.

Shizuo's expression darkens, and he steps closer to Izaya. "How many times must i tell you... How about, this" He stops his sentence and suddenly pins Izaya to the wall. He had his hands on either side of Izaya's waist, and was looming over the other.

Izaya's heart was beating out of his chest, his eyes wide as he looked up at Shizuo. He could feel fear creeping up from deep inside his chest, and gulps.

"Are you listening to me?" The blond asks.

"Y-Yes.." Izaya stutters. '_Why must i always end up like this!?_' he felt like cursing himself out, but didn't want to break his concentration from the threat in front of him.

"You're going to be mine, Izaya... MINE. You are going to have to give yourself to me, willingly or not. Your life, body, and soul." His voice was deep and each word made Izaya want to cry. "Everything your are, will belong to me. Understand? To do as I so wish with." He whispers, looking deep into Izaya's eyes with his own angry glare. "Only I have the right to touch you." He grabs Izaya's waist, pulling him flush against his body, causing the younger to gasp. "I can break you if I want to Izaya." Shizuo growls beastly, and lowers his head," teach you to fear me, if that is what i want... Push me far enough, and you may see."

Izaya whimpers, and closes his eyes he regretted everything he had said, now wishing just to go back a few days, to when he was free. He wanted nothing to do with this side of Shizuo. He gasps when warm lips met his cheek, realizing that Shizuo just pecked him slowly. Almost like marking what wa-is his.

This wasn't lovers passion, it was intimidation. Fear.

Shizuo was threatening Izaya, and the worst part was it was working.

His hands went to Shizuo's arms, just to steady his now clouded mind. His thoughts and breaths were jumbled, and he gasped again as Shizuo kisses his neck.

_'What would happen if he were to take me tonight?_' He shivers at the thought, there were no rules against it. _'He wouldn't be gentle, and... hes a beast so once would not be enough...'_ He felt a surge of tears come into his ruby eyes. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Shizuo were to hurt him in that way.

Shizuo sighs, looking at the bearer who was in tears.

Once again he proved to be the worst of the two.

"Now, how about we try to be on talking terms and see if we can make things work." He moves away from the raven, "lets take a bath."

~|_X_|~

**Red: Woah, time flies when you pass you SECOND DEGREE BLACK BELT TEST!WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO, as a treat i will be posting another chapter in the morning! IF I GET REVIEWS! jk, even if i dont^^**

**Izaya: You...are...**

**Red: If you say mean, i will ask who said i was nice, let me have my fun, and people love possevie and threatening Shizuo!**

**Izaya:...I don't..**

**Shizuo: Just comment and fav, new chapter is already written just she needs motovation.**

**red:^^ until next time!~**


	7. Chapter 8 there

**Red: I don't own Durarara**

~|_X_|~

Sufficiently intimidated Izaya fallows Shizuo to their private spring. He was shivering slightly, and was wondering what was honestly going to happen to him.

Shizuo shrugs off the guilt, he was not happy with the flea. And even though he never wanted to make the other cry, or feel threatened he felt a sense of accomplishment getting his point that Izaya is HIS, well is going to be HIS. There was no way of getting out of it...Ever.

He removed his own robe and slowly edged into the spring, it was hot and heavenly. His muscles loosened and his whole body felt relaxed as he looked over at Izaya.

The raven was shaking, even worse when he dropped his robe off, he was exposed to his worst enemy. His future husband and king.

He lowers himself into the spring, and moves as far away as he could from the blond.

Shizuo frowns at the response, and growls. "I'm not going to bite." he hisses,"and i already told you, I wont take you before the wedding." He motions for the younger to come closer.

Izaya slowly moves, fearing what would happen if he didn't comply with the brute's wishes. He sat right next to Shizuo, keeping his hands in his lap and his eyes down.

Shizuo sighs, and speaks. "So, how about a game..."

Izaya shrugs.

"One to get to know each other with... Ten questions... You must answer." He says, the raven nods not wanting to disagree, " so, how have things been in the past years without Shinra and I around?"

Izaya shrugs, he gulps and spoke almost too quietly. "D-different... Even after you left people still looked around whenever I was near by to see if anything was being thrown."

The blond smirks," now you ask a question."

"...wh..what's your natural hair color?" It was a stupid question but Izaya was just trying to keep calm right then.

"Brown, a little lighter than yours. Why are your eyes red?" Shizuo asks.

Izaya felt heat rise to his face, _'I have to tell him truthfully..._'," it runs in the royal family, in the bearers it means that they are really fertile..." A pause. "How stronge are you?"

"I can lift about nine to ten tons, but when angry there hasn't been a limit yet... Favorite food?"

"Ootoro. Favorite hobby?" The flea was starting to calm, coming to terms with the small game they were playing. 'Just...get to know him...'

'_Thinking of you...'_ "Reading." Shizuo answers, "same question."

"People watching... What was... Camp like?" Izaya asks, he was honestly curious. Being a bearer he had never had a chance of going.

"Hmm... An island with a huge forest. Small army like barracks for living quarters. Getting up at four before the sun rises, and going to bed long after it sets. The food was crap, the company even more so." He smirks, leaning forward remembering the fond moments in camp. "But every Sunday was when everyone would go to the arenas to fight and show off. It was chaos then, but I would usually go to the library. But everything would be calm there. But them Monday would start."

Izaya stares at Shizuo's distant looking face feeling a tingle in his stomach. '_How can he go from... A monster to... This...gorgeous knight...'_ Izaya cursed his mind, he couldn't help his own thoughts. Yes he was very much afraid of Shizuo, but even then he couldn't help but to still want to provoke him. To be in his complete attention.

"Mmm... What's your biggest fear?" The blond asks.

Izaya hesitates but answers after a few moments. "Nonexistence... Same question."

"Hurting my family or friends.. Why?"

Izaya fell silent, he wanted to forget the question.

Shizuo frowns at the silence but let's it pass. "Fine... Have you always known that you were a bearer?"

Izaya nods. "I've always known. Just never told anyone... Not even Shinra... Why did you want to become a knight?"

"Bring honor to my family... We have always been knights, just not even one of the Heiwajimas have ever been a royal knight...Ever had a crush?" Shizuo asks suddenly, thinking about the blood red eyes that he could feel staring at him.

Izaya froze, his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Maybe... I never put any thoughts into relationships because of the choosing... What about you?"

"Maybe as well..."

A silence fell upon them, though it wasn't awkward like before.

The food arrives and slowly they get out of the spring, wrapping themselves back into the robes.

Shizuo felt his face heat up, 'shit... He's not suppose to look cute!' He gulps and they sit at the small table. "... What's to most embarrassing thing to happen to you?"

Izaya frowns, eating a bit of sushi. "Wearing a full dress... It was...I lost a bet to Erika." He hides his face in his pale hands. "Don't even ask, Mother thought it was the best thing ever." Shizuo snickers but remains mostly quiet. "What's the most embarrassing that has happen to you?"

"Uh..." Now it was Shizuo's turn to blush, he thought for a moment. "Second day of camp. Four in the morning wake up calls. If you weren't dressed and outside by a certain time you went as you were... I didn't like waking up early, and I used to sleep naked... I failed to get up on time... Ran around the whole island like that..."

Izaya felt some mirth at the thought.

"Did you ever get bored and annoy anyone else like you used to do to me?"

Ruby eyes opened a bit more, but Izaya blinked and spoke. "No...but I was really bored without you to piss off..." He looks down at his food. "... Why did you hate me when we first met?"

Shizuo wasn't really aspecting the question, and he had to think for a while. "I... Mm... Just, your whole personality pissed me off. The way you smiled, and how you spoke to me. Not to mention the fact you slashed me directly after... During the chosen, did you want to be picked for anyone in particular?"

"No." The raven says right away, he slips another piece of sushi past his pink lips. "Like I said... I was never going to have a choice, so I never bothered falling inlove or dating anyone... Did you?"

Shizuo swallows, and shakes his head. "Same...I guess... But I was weary about hurting people so I didn't want to get close to people."

"Bur I'm open game..." Izaya says under his breath, his eyes looking down at the table as Shizuo spoke.

Lunch was over. After another dip in the spring the raven and blond were escorted back into their rooms.

Shizuo and Izaya stood, staring at, well Izaya was looking at the floor, Shizuo was staring at the smaller male.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Shizuo suggests.

Izaya shrugs, "I..told Shinra that we wouldn't go without him and Celty..."

"We can just have people go tell them to meet us there." The knight says, Izaya nods.

Soon both were dressed, rather awkwardly in a room with no doors, in swim trunks. And heading to the beach, Tom and Simon in tow.

The two adult were beaming, proud that their work was showing. The royals has finally agreed to do something TOGETHER.

Izaya kept his pace next to the blond, thoughts on how he was going to make it through the next few months and the rest of his life. Then a warm feeling took over his left hand, he looks at Shizuo. Then to his arm, the brute was holding his hand.

Blush crept up his cheeks, and he tentatively held the appendage back.

They reach the shore and were greater by their friends, the body gaurds, and Simon along with Tom had stopped at the edge of the road, and were doing rounds and keeping out of the young adults fun.

Shinra threw his arms in the air, a big goofy smile on his face. "And so the royal couple has arrived!"

Celty elbowed him, and held out her PDA. [Hes been wanting to say that all day.] she was in an all black bikini, and he missing head went un noticed to others.

Shizuo smirks, Izaya frowns.

They put their towels down and Shizuo along with Shinra were in the waters first. Izaya decided he didn't want to get wet, along with Celty. And they were sun bathing on the warm sand.

That was until a shadow loomed over the ruby eyed raven...

~|_x_|~

**Red: here it is! See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 9 humans

**I don't own Durarara.**

~|_X_|~

Ruby eyes opened,"yes, Shizu-chan?"

"So, you come to the beach, in a bathing suite, yet wont swim?" The blond was blocking the warm rays, as he stood shirtless in grey plaid trunks. Izaya tried not to stare at the V that lead into the rim of the shorts. Shizuo wasn't buff, but his muscles were still defined and his skin was an intoxicating color in the sunlight.

"Problem?" Izaya says nervously, he was still wary fot the threat that had been issued. Shizuo hid the blush from what he could see on Izaya, he was in red trunks that qualified as short-shorts. His blach hair and red eyes just made the whole thing look...enticing...

"I think you should join us." Shizuo smiles, more like a predator messing with its prey.

"How about, no." The flea says, realizing he really isn't in any danger. Shinra and Celty were there after all.

"Oh, come on Izaya!" Shinra calls in orange trunks, Celty was now with him in the waters. He falls over into the water after losing his balance, and Celty's shoulders shake with mirth when he comes up sputtering.

"Three to one, I-za-ya." Shizuo smirks, looming over the other.

Izaya sensing danger tenses and closes his eyes, then squeaks when hes lifted up by two large arms.

"Put me down protozoan!" He struggles, and pushes against the large chest that he was held up to.

"Sure, I'll put you down."

Izaya suddenly reconsidered his words.

SPWAASHHSSHHH! ! ! !

Shizuo drops the raven unceremoniously into the salty sea water.

The flea came up sputtering and cursing high places. He stood, shaking his drenched head of black hair, wobbling as a wave hit his waist, and the rip tide came back for his lower legs.

Shinra and Shizuo were laughing at the sight.

Izaya reminded them of a doused cat. Shizuo could just imagine velvet ears back in a offended position and a sleek black tale, along with a growl coming for the flea.

Running his hand over the water, Izaya's ruby eyes narrow on Shizuo, then with a flick of his wrist the brute's face was hit with salty water. Shinra was giggling, and watched as Shizuo moved wet blond bangs from his face. He dove for cover as the blond returned the splash attack to the laughing raven.

Izaya smirks as the brute caused a large spray of water to fly into the air, and went under the next wave.

He came up behind Shizuo, thinking about how he was going to take out the brute's legs.

He felt the hands on his waist too late.

He gasps as Shizuo pulled him up. Face to face.

"Heh, I finally caught you." he states in a deep voice.

"Only too seven years, five days of being engaged and a splash, to late~" Izaya smirks, he noticed that his feet weren't on the sandy composits under the water, and a plan formed. "Now that you cannot kill me.. looks like, I'm it."

Shizuo blanks. "Tag?...Really flea?"

"From killing to tagging, it's just the chase that's fun~" He narrows his eyes again, locking onto Shizuo's honey orbs. "So, tag." He taps the beast's nose with his pointer finger. "And no tag backs." He flips out of Shizuo's grip, smirking at the fact he had put Shizuo off guard when he poked his nose. 'Just like a stunned dog~' And began to move as fast as he could through the waters.

"Wh...IIIZZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" He gave chase through the waves.

Shinra watches the two with Celty.

"Just like old times."

[Just not as violent.]

They watched as Izaya led Shizuo deeper purposefully so that the blond would be hit by a certain wave, and watch as Izaya stays firm when the blond gets swept under.

[I may have spoken to soon.]

The blond resurfaced behind the laughing raven, arms wrapping around the thin waist.

Both males disappeared under the water.

"I think they missed each other." Shinra states.

"Hm,yeah. Fighting and being each other every day, then a long separation with a dreamy reunion~" A girl in a single piece black bathing suite says.

"Erika!" Kadota yells, setting his towel next to hers. Walker was also there now setting up an umbrella.

"Hey guys~" Shinra smiles, the two otaku and his childhood friend grin at the guards that let them in.

The two otaku were chosen for each other, and Kadota was already a royal knight and had not partook in being chosen.

"I see those two are having fun." he says looking to the brute and raven who were still roughhousing in the waves.

"Lets join them!" Erika grabs Walker's arm and drags him into the water. Kadota fallows shortly after, Shinra and Celty also decided to go back once they saw how Izaya had jumped on Kadota.

The knight lifts him out of the water.

"What, being a noble knight now Dotachin?" Izaya asks.

"Handing the princess over tot he prince is all." he smirks as Izaya calls him a traitor and so on.

"Ahh! Lady Erika, help!" Izaya calls dramatically.

Erika doges Shizuo and 'attacks' Kadota 'saving' Izaya from being handed to the beast...aka Shizuo.

She calls for Walker as Kadota picks her up. "No! Ah! It's too late for meee!" SPLASH! Into the water they both go in a fit of laughter.

Izaya snickers as she comes up and shrieks as arms were around him again.

"AH! It has me!" He calls for help as Shizuo lifts him up, and prepares for the throw. Shizuo lightly tosses him into the next wave, and looks around at the others.

Everyone else let out laughter and ran/swam for it.

This was most of their day. Shizuo was the beast who would capture his prey, and toss them into the waves of salty sea water.

There was love, Shinra going to Celty's place, there was loss, Erika being held back by Izaya as Walker was tossed into the water, and betrayal, Celty and Dotachin shoving Izaya into Shizuo's arms as they saved themselves.

Shizuo didn't mind being the beast in this game. He was having too much fun trying to catch who ever looked the least suspecting, and mostly he liked capturing Izaya.

The sun had past its time in the sky. Walker, Kadota and Erika had left to go off to a manga themed cafe. Celty and Shinra had reservations for a fancy restaurant and waved by to their friends. Leaving Shizuo and Izaya on the beach...alone.

The sun was setting and the two were stuck sharing a towel, sitting on the sands watching as the skies were changing its color and splendor.

Izaya had his arms wrapped around his legs, he was wearing Shizuo's dress shirt and the swim trunks, and Shizuo sat next to him, in his trunks, finishing a cigarette. No words had been exchanged for a long while, it was peaceful. The waves crashed and lulled the two.

"Dinner will be served at the castle beach my Lord and Bear." A guard dared approach the two.

Izaya and Shizuo nod, and the blond stands. Then surprising Simon and Tom, he helps Izaya up to his feet.

"You can walk there from here without the path, we will be watching." The guard bows and moves away.

Izaya smirks, "shall we go Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smirks, picking up the towel and wrapping it around his shoulder, then slips his hand into Izaya's. They walk slowly letting the small waves hit their ankles, walking off back to the castle. Looking like the perfect soon to be married couple.

Izaya tried to hold back his blush, the bearer side of him enjoying in the warmth that was offered to him. He couldn't help but to feel a little more at ease, though his thoughts mostly went to how the other bearer's Seme had seemed to already shower the uke with love and affection. _'Not that I want Shizuo to treat me like that... Hes a beast...'_ But even Izaya still couldn't help but to hold the hand back.

Shizuo tried to hide his goofy grin, he couldn't help but to feel important, like the only person able to take care and protect the smaller male next to him, though in a darker mind he felt that he was the only one allowed to touch the raven, to feel the raven, to possess the raven.

~|_x_|~

The table was set with seashells and the table was on a wooden platform. It was set up so the sun set over the table, giving them both a nice view of each other, and of the rays.

Izaya sat in his chair facing Shizuo. The golden rays of the sun reflected giving both of them a golden god look, causing them to stare at each other as they ate their salads.

Very small talk as traded as they ate their meal. And candles were lit around the table when the sun had disapeared. Dessert was served and so was the schedule for the last few days of their get away.

"So, what else do they have in store for us?" Shizuo asks sipping a dessert wine. His golden gaze set on the beautiful raven infront of him.

"Tomarro we have ring fittings and dinner in Okawoa. The day after that we have to get up and have breakfast in Megans, lunch is where ever we want to revisit, and dinner is in Masamottos. Then we get up the next day,me joy the festival and get on the boat home." Izaya tries not to flinch from the hungry looking gaze, and focusses on the dessert. It was a chocolate cake with a deep red looking wine.

He ignors the wine and takes a small bit of the cake, finding it a delicious bitter coco. Some of it slips onto his cheek, right next to his lips. Taking no notice the ruby eyed bearer continues to eat his treat.

And Shizuo felt something stir deep inside him, trying to resist his temptation to lick off the chocolate. Yes, LICK off. '_Fuck, shit, Shizuo get your act strait! Sure he looks... Pretty delicious and those lips looking inviting but I said I would not take him... Well, I can't take him for another two weeks.'_ A warm blush spread on his face.

"You have some cake on your face." Shizuo points out.

Izaya wipes it off, "thanks..." He had noticed the blush on the blond's cheeks, and was wondering what he had been looking at. _'Wait, he was blushing while he was looking at me?!'_ A shiver ran up his spine. Whether from pleasure of fear, not even Izaya knew.

~|_x_|~

The guards led them to their room and the door was locked.

Izaya was setting up his fort in the tub when he felt a presence behind him.

"Shizu-chan?" He froze in spot.

"...sleep in bed with me."

Izaya turns, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Honey caremel eyes bore into crimson. "Two weeks until we are going to be sharing a life together, we should start sharing the bed."

Izaya was not aspecting the brute to say that. And allows the blond to take the blankets from his hands.

Slowly the bed was made, and the lights turned off.

Shizuo, now in his white t shirt and blue boxers, laid on the side of the bed away from the windows, Izaya, in a sweatshirt and black shorts, on the other.

He felt uneasy sleeping with another male, being a bearer and all. He turned away. From the brute, looking outside. The moon was full, and the ocean was reflecting its light. Suddenly his eyes caught something strange. His whole body stiffens once he realized what it was...

Shizuo stares at the back of Izaya's form. The sunlight shining off of the black locks and the pale skin. His eyes drift to the curves of the blankets over the ravens body. Then they locked onto something else... A shadow...outside on the balcony.

"Shiz-" Izaya's frightened voice. He remembers the fighting during the lining. The true enemies that were after him.

"sSsshhh, I see them..." Shizuo whispers, he wraps an arm around Izaya.

The shadow moves slowly, and a person kneeled down now in view, though still cloaked in shadows, placing something by the double doors. The stranger looks at the royal, their eyes meeting. No movements were made, until they walked away, leaving the two. A cape blew in the wind, and the intruder was gone.

Shizuo sat up and turns on the light. His eyes saw the paper that was left behind, and he got up to fetch it.

Izaya moved away from the windows, sitting now on Shizuo's side.

"What does it say?" He asks seeing the crease between the blonds eye browns and a frown on the brutes face.

Shizuo doesn't hand it over, his hands clenched.

**Until he is claimed, he is not yours.**

~|_x_|~

**Red: and next chapter on wensday! *\\(^o^)/***

**Izaya: ...claimed? I'm not some sort of object!**

**Red: It's a word, and this is fujoshi... I'm even wondering why Shizuo hasn't claimed you yet... *but I won't write rape...in this...ok maybe...,* **

**Shizuo: Reveiw, fav, ideas any one? And maybe there might be smutt comi-ppfftttt IIIZZZAAAAY-**

**Izaya: yell at Red not me, I'm ino- I'm not the cause here**

**Red: til next time! ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) writers block...**


	9. Chapter 10, well Nine

**Red: I own nothing! And the chapter I got rid of wasn't a chapter, it was just a temporary note, nothing that helped the story!^^**

~|_x_|~

_"Claiming. Unlike the female gender, when a bearer has his first intercourse, he cannot leave that person. They are iprintionistic, meaning that they imprint on the one they have done it with, and only that one person can have children with them. Until then the bearer is unclaimed." The health teacher prattled on._

_Izaya was looking out the window, frowning. 'Claim my ass... not like I will have any say I the matter.' He sighs, letting his ruby gaze drift to the golden glare he was typically receiving. 'Idiot...' He waves his fingers teasingly,and watches as Shizuo only gets madder._

_'But, even though the brute is unpredictable, he's the only thing I can control.'_

~|_x_|~

The words of the teacher echoed in Shizuo's mind. 'Some one else wants to claim him before I can.'

Izaya snatches the note from his hand, and reads it without blinking. And Shizuo watches as his face contorts into a frown, but the crimson eyes shown with fear.

"Izaya..."

The raven flinches, when Shizuo reaches for him,'_ all the progress we made is gone...'_ Shizuo sighs, Izaya had shrunk back into a more fearful persona, he sits down next to the bearer. Removing the note from his nimble hands.

"Listen," he looks into ruby eyes, preparing for the worst reaction "Izaya, no one is going to touch you.-."

"Shizuo-!" Izaya stutters, his voice cracking filled pure fear.

"No," he cuts him off, "Nobody is going to claim you but me!" The blond almost yells. Izaya's eyes go wide and he pushes off the bed standing at a safe distance, chest heaving. "Izaya you and I were chosen. You are mine, I am yours. Only I am allowed to claim you, and as you can see. Someone else is planning to take you from me." Shizuo states, his eyes boring determinedly into Izaya's.

An alarm went off on the distance, bells ringing and suddenly a few voices shouting.

"I won't let anyone harm you, understand?" Shizuo stood.

Izaya gulps, eyes watering, but he nods.

The doors flew open and Kadota ran in with Tom and another guard.

"Izaya! Shizuo!" Kadota shouts, seeing them both he sighs. "An intruder was si-"

"We know, he left us a note." The blond stands next to Izaya, keeping distance between the raven and Kadota. To Shizuo, everyone was an enemy and he hands over the note.

Kadota reads the note and frowns,"Shizuo-"

"Some one was just at the balcony, and if they got there without setting off an alarms, they did this on purpose." Shizuo states, his eyes going to Izaya who was still in a shock.

"On purpose, but why?" Tom says, then looks to Izaya, then back to the blond.

"It's to show off that they can get in." Tom says to them, "show that they can do things without getting caught."

Kadota and Shizuo frown.

"We need to get you two off this island."

Shizuo nods, "back to the main castle."

"You two, get ready for departure, we will get guards." Tom and Kadota left.

Shizuo notices that Izaya was still speechless, and looks to the younger male.

"Izaya."

Izaya blinks, as if just snapping back to reality. "Uh-"

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asks.

After a few more silent moments Izaya nods. His breath coming in a slight stutter. "I'm fine..."

"Iza-"

"I said I'm fine." He cuts off, "just...let's just get packed..."

The rest of the night wad a blur. Packing up, freaking out, and Izaya found that he could not stop shivering even into the next day.

_'Shizuo... Will have to claim me.'_ And he didn't know how to feel about it.

~|_x_|~

News of the royals sudden return spread quickly, two days had past and Izaya was finally on familiar grounds.

The massive main gate of gold and marble shut, and he with the blond beast stood in the main walk.

White pebbles lead in a circle going to the front steps, up the steps were giant doors of a red wooden color. The castle was a classic mid evil western type. Massive turrets, towers that seemed to go up forever. Large rooms with light filtering through the many windows were all thrown together, creating a palace.

Izaya walked with Shizuo into the main hall, it was nothing compared to any room Shizuo had ever been in. Beautiful wooden floors of a dark colored design, with golden curtains that ran from ceiling to floor.

Shizuo could not believe that this was just the entrance, it was already over whelmingly extravagant.

"The King and Queen are in a meeting right now, you two are to wait in the green drawing room." A messenger informs, before bowing and moving off.

Shizuo looks to Izaya who just nods. "Ok... This way..." He avoids Shizuo's gaze, and does not return it as he walks past him into a large hall way.

Up some large stairs, down through a court yard of stone, through a rather lavish and extensive room of ocean views and sandy colored walls, into a mint green room filled with sun and an unrivaled view of the ocean.

Izaya sits on a dark green couch, facing the fireplace away from the windows that were propped open, letting in a cooling ocean breeze.

Shizuo gazed about the drawing room, it was bigger than the room he and Izaya had on the island. And that was saying something.

He sat next to the raven, thinking about what was going to happen. Now he was positive that he didn't want to hurt Izaya, but if he had to claim him before the wedding, he would. '_Even if that hurts him the most.'_ He thought to himself.

Izaya on the other hand was confused. His mind didn't stop flying through the same thoughts. _'Some one else was trying to get the royal, now they know I am a bearer, now the person ,whoever, threatened Shizuo. Shizuo had threatened me, but he...well he could do what ever he wants to me.'_ He shivers again, he didn't know how to feel. Afraid of being so intimate with another, afraid of getting pregnant,...happy that Shizuo had said that he would protect him. Just knowing that Shizuo was going to eventually claim him made Izaya shiver, '_sooner or later... I have no say in the matter, and with this thing, it might be sooner...'_ He shut his eyes, a headache forming quickly from over thinking and stressing.

They sat in a longer silence, until it was broken by huge light colored doors opening.

"Izaya!" Hibiya ran in, cape flowing behind him as he ran to his child.

"Mom." The raven stood, and hugged the other close.

Hibiya was nearly in tears, "oh, my boy. My child. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He starts checking Izaya franticly, causing the raven to frown.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"They didn't touch you, or go near you?" Hibiya pauses, both hands on Izaya's face.

Izaya shakes his head. "I'm fine, Shizuo was there-"

"Shizuo! Did anything happen, did they-"

"My Queen, they didn't go near Izaya." He says standing. "You would of heard more about it if they did."

Hibiya felt Izaya tense, but then relax. Hibiya grabs his hands.

"Well, your father will be wanting a full account, and the note. This is very serious, but for now..." Hibiya bit his lip, trying to think what should be done. "For now, you two get some rest. Food will be delivered later on to your room, but I want you both to try and sleep..." He looks from Shizuo to Izaya, then gives the youngest another warm hug.

"I'm sorry..." Izaya whispers.

Hibiya shushes him, "I had similar thoughts when I was first chosen."

"I should not of s-"

"Izaya, don't dwell on it. Dwelling is something regretters and commoners do. You are an Orihara, a royal." He states, then waves over a servant. "Escort these two to their room."

The servant bows, and Izaya fallows. Shizuo looks to the queen, who suddenly takes his hand.

"Please, protect him." Hibiya says, golden gaze meeting a equally golden one.

"I will."

~|_x_|~

Once again Shizuo had to admit, this is awesome.

The room had two stories. The first was a semi library and living room, with giant windows and glass doors that lead to an even bigger balcony. The room was a pink and gold marble, but didn't come off as girly, more mature and welcoming.

Columns of white marble and drapes of pure silk ran from floor to ceiling, a grand chandelier was raised to the top of the room, pure crystal giving off a hearty glow.

Shizuo stood in the center of the room, looking at the dining table, made for eight, set for two, and the open space. He turned in a circle, and decides to fallow Izaya up the hug stairs that reminded him of a rainbow, they went up to a set of doors, before going back down in an arch to one of the huge windows that looked to the balcony.

Up the steps, and through the doors was their bedroom.

A large off white canopy hung over the bed board, and the room was gold and blue. The walls were a light sea foam, and the Heiwajima crest was painted in small detailed gold leaf around the ceiling, and on the columns. The bed was large enough to fit them both, and had a white comforter, and the pillows were also a golden color. There was a glass door that lead outside to a small, personal balcony. And a desk resided to the right facing the main window.

Izaya entered the room through a smaller, less grand door way.

"The toilet finally has a door." He states plainly.

Their eyes locked.

Then they both smirked, and even during the tense moment they laughed.

Shizuo shook his head, still smirking as the raven giggled. He walks into the bathroom, it was larger and had a nice tan and blue theme. Two sinks were encased in front of a long mirror that stretched across the far wall, the bathtub was deep and big like before.

To his left he saw a door slightly jarred, and looked inside.

The smirk was back on his face. Shaking his blond head once again he left to the main bedroom, finding that Izaya was through an archway that was to the closet.

It was another walk in, and already had quite a few garments inside.

The raven emerges, "like it?" He asks as Shizuo ran a hand over the Heiwajima crest.

"Yeah..." His honey gaze went to Izaya who was suddenly next to him.

"Your family's crest..." It was a statement,"mm, after the wedding this will replace the Orihara crest on the flag, and everything else." Izaya knew he was just rambling. "It must be strange." He says. "Your family never really getting a chance to do anything huge, and now their crest will be the symbol for the whole country..."

"Stranger things have happened." Shizuo states removing his hand from the wall.

Izaya nods, he turns looking at the bed. So does Shizuo.

It was a really nice look bed, very neat in Shizuo's eyes.

He looks to Izaya, suddenly seeing the mischievous smirk there again, he prepares for the worst and sighs. "Go ahead."

Izaya smiles and runs across the room, then with a great leap lands belly first on the soft comforter. He bounces a moment, giggling like the insane person Shizuo knew him to be.

_'Ok, so the flea can be really cute sometimes..._' Shizuo went to his side, now the closest to the glass door and windows, and laid down. Izaya was still bouncing slightly next to him.

"I know...It's a soft bed, just try to take a nap..." Shizuo says, rolling over onto his back.

But of course Izaya was still squirming. With a sigh Shizuo rolls over trapping Izaya in his arms.

"The queen said to rest, so" he pulls up the comforter over them both. "Rest."

Izaya pouts, his ruby eyes narrowing on Shizuo, but before he could speak the blond pulls him in close. Resting Izaya's head on his chest.

~|_x_|~

Izaya was still very much afraid of Shizuo. Well, not afraid of his anger, but of his caring glances, his whole demeanor had changed. From wanting to kill him to now... Letting him jumped on the bed to snuggling him! '_And I'm letting him snuggle me!'_ Which was the worst part in Izaya's mind.

He couldn't deny the fact that he liked being held like this, in strong comforting arms. He also couldn't deny that the whole reason he was speechless was the fact that he felt safer around Shizuo, and that he didn't feel very threatened by his words. **''_**O**nly I am allowed to claim you.''_**... Izaya was, though he won't admit it, fine with how things were going. '_Shizuo will protect me, I know that now... But, he doesn't want any one to hurt me... But what's gonna stop him from hurting me.'_ The answer was nothing, and that was Izaya's next fear.

He knew that he had managed to get Shizuo to promise the worst for him. And he knew that Shizuo never backed down from a promise. It was only the fact that he was an unclaimed bearer that made things worse, but better.

"If Shizuo claims you those guys will back off for sure." Hibiya was brushing Izaya's hair since the younger burly did it on the retreat.

"Can we not talk about it..." Izaya says.

Hibiya frowns. "You know it's true. As long as you're unclaimed, anyone who gets close enough can do it. And if they are too they would be able to get you pregnant and take over the country... King and Queen must be able to have a child, that's how it works. Even if it's adoption, but remember you're a bearer, more likely to get pregnant than any women."

Closing his ruby eyes Izaya sighs. "I know that already."

"One time is all it takes, trust me I know."

Delic once again sputter from behind his desk. "Hibiya!"

The raven sticks out his tongue, and Izaya rolls his eyes. "I understand that Shizuo is going to claim me, I understand that if he does these people may back off."

"Of course you do. But to ensure that Shizuo is the only one to claim you," Delic was approaching with a paper. "The wedding has been moved up."

Izaya's stomach sank,and Hibiya frowns.

"Yes, we moved it up. Along with the crowning dates..."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts'. Only yes, Shizuo should be returning soon from his outing with Tom, and you will have to greet him as his lover." Delic says, he hands over the paper but Izaya ignores it.

"...Remember," Hibiya stood and smiles, now standing next to Delic. "It's for your country..."

Izaya nods. "I know, I know... Tradition states, and so on..."

"If some one else claims you, they will become king of Keisairuo."

Izaya rolls his eyes, he wasn't a teenager, and he really didn't need the constant reminding that it was for the better that Shizuo was to be King instead of some terrorists.

He walks out of the meeting room which was again massive, but was hidden by a secret door that was in the second library's farthest back bookcase.

He could hear the gates open with their loud creaks, and goes to the front garden to greet the beast of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo enters with Tom, both of them talking lightly. He smiles when he sees Izaya, and goes into the gardens, waving to Tom and Simon who was planning with Delic and Hibiya.

"Welcome back." Izaya greets, ruby eyes taking in the sight before him.

Shizuo was in regular wear. A dress shirt, with a black vest and black jeans. Izaya was in a short sleeved black shirt and his lucky jacket. The wind blew softly, blowing the pretty flowers around him as Shizuo found himself staring.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo realizes his staring, and sees a light blush on Izaya's face. He smirks, and holds out a hand to the raven. "Come on."

Izaya takes it, and is pulled along by Shizuo.

They walked through the small garden, through the roses and under an archway that lead to the private section that was in the middle of the castles backyard. The ocean could be heard in the back ground, and the sun beat down but was cooled by a slight wind.

Shizuo lead Izaya to a small gezibo that was covered with vines and white flowers. Inside there was an old stone bench, and he sat down with Izaya next to him.

It was quiet for a long while.

"You know what this place is?" Shizuo asks.

Izaya nods. "Yes, but regal me with the tale if you wish."

"The great king Kida proposed to Mikado here,... Years later, when the Chosen came about it became a tradition to hand the ring of engagement to the women or bearer of the royal relationship here.. Delic gave his engagement ring Hibiya here, and now..." He takes out a small velvet case. "I give this to you."

Izaya looks to the now kneeling blond, and the open case. Inside was a ring.

It was pure white gold. And there were three diamonds on it. One larger one, on either side was a slightly smaller. It, despite the many stones, wasn't flashy and Izaya could not tear his eyes away from its beauty. He knew this was coming, but seeing that Shizuo had really, really put thought into how the ring looked he felt his heart flutter.

He held out his hand for Shizuo, and watched as his fate was sealed by the ring slipping onto his finger. On Shizuo's hand was also a white gold ring, it was plain and was a simple band.

Shizuo looks up at the blushing raven, then in one moment he pulls Izaya down and places his lip onto the raven's.

Izaya's ruby eyes opened wide, and his mind fuzzed. He couldn't think strait and slowly, he melted into the kiss.

It was warm, and something neither had ever experienced. Their lips seemed to mold together, and Shizuo felt Izaya wrap his arms around him.

The smaller male broke off the kiss, and both of them were blushing.

"Ne, seems like Shizu-chan has fallen for me~"

Shizuo stands, rolling his eyes. Then opens them. "Shut up flea." He pecks the raven's lips. "Only I am allowed to kiss you."

Izaya nods," only you." And he released control of his lips to the beast.

Hibiya and Delic watched from their private balcony.

"See, they are getting along like I said." Hibiya states, turning to the blond King.

"I never said that you were wrong Chibiya."

"...Shut up." The younger blushes profoundly, even his ears turning red.

Delic grins at the sight, and hugs his lover. "I remember our wedding night..."

"You got so drunk you passed out and we ended up doing it after breakfast."

"Well... How about i make up for that."

Hibiya blushes again as he is swept off his feet. "Damn peasant."

"My Queen Chibiya." Delic smirks and slowly shuts the glass door with his foot.

~|_X_|~

**Red: And some Hibya and Delic at the end, I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE LIKE I SAID! So i gave you guys *instead of my usual 2000 words, 3359 words! **

**Izaya: All these empty promises...**

**Red: EEHHHHH! You weren't there, go and make-out with Shizuo!**

**Izaya: - / / / / / -**

**Red: Ha!.. WEll, this was my day..uhhh...Hibya?**

**Hibiya: Peasants i demand that you review and favorite this story! And Red, Update on time!**

**Red: IM SORRY!X.X**


	10. Chapter 11, but ten more like

**Red: I own nothing, and I need a vote, see the end of chapter~**

~|_x_|~

Dinner was extravagant another word for saying in the least. Izaya and Shizuo sat with Hibiya and Delic in a massive dining room.

The table was long but Hibiya and Delic insisted that only one end would be used for the four of them.

Hibiya was sitting at the head, Delic to his left, Izaya to his right, right next to Shizuo.

"So, this blond so called prince decided to go ahead and make a bold move, trying to woo me... It ended horribly, he had was sitting on the balcony rafter one moment, the next he had fallen over it" Hibiya was telling a story about Delic trying to show off to him before they were married. "Imagine how impressed your father was with that."

"Everyone burst out in laughter, seeming how you didn't even bat an eyelash, he just looked over coolly and did nothing." Said Delic.

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot I would of been interested, but you were just a peasant begging for attention." He adds under his breath, "still are."

"And you are just a spoiled brat." Delic grins receiving a golden glare from his queen.

Shizuo looks to Izaya, the raven was smirking at his parents tale.

Hibiya take a bite of his lobster, and spoke again. "When my Mother looked over the railing, she couldn't keep her mouth closed. All you could see were his feet and pikachew underwear."

Delic shakes his head. "No, it was ninja turtle boxers, and I didn't fall over the railing."

"Well, were you trying to fly?" Hibiya asks raising a brow.

The two went on bickering back and forth as Shizuo and Izaya listened.

Izaya had heard these stories countless times as a child. He could recall even the stupidest one, which Hibiya had just gotten to.

"Well, he was still trying to grab my attention, and we went to a horse ranch."

Delic rolls his eyes. "Don't tell me now that you weren't impressed."

"You tried to stand on your horse. Be happy that i was impressed by how stupid you were."

Shizuo couldn't help but to smirk.

Talk went on to camp, and how it was for Shizuo as he compared stories with Delic. Izaya and Hibiya listened with interest, neither had gone to the camp of course.

Dinner ended and Shizuo and Izaya were locked into their room.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo sat on the bed watching as Izaya finished a brushing his teeth. The raven was taking a long time.

"Izaya?"

"Mfpffmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

The raven nods, spitting out the foam and gargling.

Once finished he enters the bedroom.

Shizuo makes eye contact, noticing a bit of fear that flashed for a moment.

It ticked him off a bit that the raven was afraid of sleeping in the same bed as him, it wasn't like he was goi- Shizuo stopped his own thoughts. '_Of course... Threat from me, and now a threat from them...'_ He sighs.

"I'm not going to hurt you Izaya."

Ruby eyes still showed reluctance.

"I wont do anything to you before our wedding. None of that revenge stuff is going to happen."

Izaya still stood where he was, he seemed to be in a deep thought on Shizuo's words.

"I...know..." He says after a few more moments. Then he slowly goes to his side of their bed.

The lights turned off and Izaya rolled over onto his stomach.

He could feel the heat radiating off of the brute, and tried not to give in. '_Napping was ok, we weren't even under the covers.'_

Suddenly he felt a warm arms drape over his waist and he was pulled back into a warm comforting embrace. '_Well...this isn't so bad either...'_

Sleep over took both of them.

~|_X_|~

In the weeks to fallow things were...ok.

Shizuo and Izaya only caused little property damage, but still managed to hold hands during long walks and eat dinner without running out of things to talk about.

**-Three Days Before the Wedding-**

Izaya sighed for the eighteenth time that hour. He was standing in yet another white gown. It flowing and sparkling right down to the floor, as he was standing on a stool.

"We will have to trim this mostly off, who knew that the princess was so short! It's adorable!" The ladies coo as they all flutter about taking out dresses, and fabrics showing them to Celty and Hibiya.

Hibiya smirks as Izaya frowns and is ushered into the dressing room again.

"Try this on, it is the one your fiance picked out." A girl says handing it behind the curtain.

Izaya changes and checks himself out in the mirror.

Two weeks since he had returned after the threat, and here he was choosing a wedding dress for the wedding in three days.

He looks at the one he was wearing. All the dresses were pre-chosen by the other royals, all Izaya had to do was pick the best one.

Turning to see the front and back he actually smiles. _'Seems like the beast does have a good taste.'_

Opening the curtains and stepping out the others burst into applause.

"That one, is perfect!" Hibiya stood.

Izaya looks into the three large body mirrors.

The dress was beautiful. A mermaid like, strapless white stain wedding dress with a long court train that was spayed out on the floor. It was strapless, and showed off his feminine figure.

"Now, one other thing." The dress maker says, "where do you want the Heiwajima crest? We could put it on the end of the train, the middle of his chest, the ba-"

"How about right here." Hibiya points to where Izaya's birthmark was under the dress.

A little to the left, above the waist, right on the hip.

The other girls agree, and Izaya shuffles off again into the changing room. He comes out in normal clothing, flustered and a but annoyed.

[Come on, it's only once that you get married! Enjoy it while you can!] Celty types walking with Izaya through Ikebukuro. The Queen was still talking to the dress makers, and the two friends were just wandering.

"Yeah, right~" Izaya rolls his eyes. "You at least are getting married to a person you like."

[You don't like Shizuo? Even after all of this?]

Izaya shrugs. "I don't hate him...And sure we have...kissed...But,..."

[You're afraid.]

The raven stops in his tracks. "No, I-"

[Izaya, you are afraid of being hurt.] She types.

He frowns. "...You would be too if he had been trying to kill you for three whole years."

[You were the one to provoke him most of the time.]

"I know, but... Listen, you are a girl. You don't understand what all this means to a bearer." He continues walking at a slow pace, people clearing a path for the royal as guards fallow silently.

[I'm a dullahan.]

"Yeah, I know. A fairy. I'm a bearer... Being claimed is a scary thing." He sighs.

Celty thinks for a long while. [What are you most afraid of when it comes to being claimed?]

A very good question in Izaya's mind. '_Being claimed would most likely put the terrorists off again... Being unclaimed still gives them a chance, though i doubt Shizu-chan would fall for any tricks...' _"..."

[Izaya?]

"Uh, oh... I guess... Everything about it." He felt very weird talking to Celty about his worries, but she was the only other person he trusted with his words.

[You two have kissed, held hands, even cuddled. So what are you so afraid of?] She asks trying to help him.

They past a few on looking knights, and a few playing children. Izaya looks at the kids for a moment. A little boy with blond hair had fallen, trying to walk around the wrestling boys. He sniffs, and two girls walk over to scold the roughhousing others, by the looks of the little blond Izaya guessed the boy was a bearer, and by how the girls reacted they all knew.

"I'm afraid of giving myself to one I don't love. Being so intimate with Shizuo..is...it just... Doesn't work. We have always fought... Like you said I would provoke him, and he would try to kill me." Izaya lead her through the palace gates, and waved at Kadota and Tom.

[He hasn't tried to kill you in years. Why are you still hung up on it?] Celty sat in the royal gardens with Izaya.

Izaya shrugs. "I geuss...Well...Everyone always treat me like a girl, he was the only one to treat me as something different."

[So, are you afraid of him treating you like everyone else?]

Izaya shakes his head," no... He would never do that..."

If Celty could sigh she would of. Izaya was being difficult in her eyes, but she could see that there was something more. [Are you afraid of him hurting you in that way?]

"What way would that be?" Izaya's gaze hardens, challenging her to continue.

Celty's shoulders pop up, she realized what it was. [You're afraid of being intimate with him. Even after all the kissing, and hand holding.] She types, Izaya blushes but nods.

[Izaya.]

"I understand Celty that I have let him come to the conclusion that I am only his...I am... But... I'm not ready to give myself up to him completly."

[You're going to have to... for the whole country you must.]

"Do you know how much that is asking of me?" He snaps. "I never wanted to get chosen at all. I don't want to get married just because the country demands. I'm not ready for any of this, but I have no say in the matter." He felt like he was going to cry again and stood.

[Izaya, Shizuo-]

"Shizuo is a knight. If asked to claim me against my will, which I can already tell you he will be asked, he will. Country is above Queen." His eyes had angry tears in them. "I have to go..." He turns, leaving the gardens to go lock himself inside the golden library.

Izaya walked through the many halls with paintings of portraits of royal generations ago. Each one was old, and were mostly men. Though some of the men, the bearers, looked like the queens that were acutaly female.

He went up two more flights of stairs and entered the large room. Four stories tall, gold themed with books in all languages and of all generas.

He shut the doors, and turns slowly.

A few tears had leaked from his ruby orbs and he wipes them away.

Crying silently to himself he walsk up the spiral staircase to the top floor, and head right, going past many shelves into a far away hidden nook.

All of his favorite booms were arrange here, just the way he had left them years before.

He sat in a comfy chair, pulling out a favorite. Most people would think that his most favorite book would be about humans, but he smirks to himself. The book was one in a series, but one that was more about human emotions of course, but the title was _'Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.' _

_~|_x_|~_

Shizuo stood before Delic and Hibiya.

All of them grim faced.

"We have received another note." The king says grimly, looking through pink orbs at his soon to be son inlaw. "This one was found taped to the front gates. It read along the lines of, the terrorists want to claim Izaya, and they were pointing out that he is .. Still reluctant to be any more intimate with you..."

Shizuo remained stoic faced, he was called here from his training with Tom, they were going over country economics. So he knew that this was very important.

"Your wedding is in three days." Delic's voice was cold, as if he was sacrificing himself personally. ".. By any means,... Willingly or not... You must claim Izaya."

Caramel eyes widened, and Shizuo felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Where they seriously asking him to...

"You... Wa-"

"Be aware that he want what is best for our child." Hibiya adds, he was in all black and gold, sitting on the lounger by a marble fireplace. The room they were in was the kings study. It was a tall, and long room. A rectangle with a view of a marble and bronze fireplace. The walls held only woodne shelves with busts and books, a few medals and even swords here and there, but it made the whole room look more like a study for a very fancy person.

Delic nods. "That, and it is for country. If they claim him, the thrown will be theirs by default. Keisairuo would be in true danger."

"And him, if he is...If he is claimed by one of these terrorists his life will be pure hell... They would break him..." The queen all but spat out. "They would breed him like swine."

Shizuo was still speechless, he understood why. But, he was doubting if he could even hurt Izaya like this. It was exactly what he had intimidated him with weeks ago, during the retreat.

"Shizuo for the sake of Izaya." Hibiya now stood before him, Delic right behind looking grim.

There was a long silence.

Then.

"I'll do it.. For him." The knight says, he felt horrible.

"Evens if he fights..." Delic says locking eyes with Shizuo.

"Even if he fights against it." Shizuo swallows, then makes eye contact with the King and Queen. "I'll do it."

~|_x_|~

**Red: So, my iPad has been acting weird... Meh... Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Shizuo: *muttering darkly to himself***

**Red: he has to mentally prepare himself for the next few chapters,**

**and so, like is aid I need a vote, for what you want to happen Later on.**

**choices are as fallow:**

**1) mpreg. 2) Kidnapping. 3) Rape, but not from Shizuo. 4) King/Queen get ill. 5) All of the above. 6) 1 and 2**

**Any other ideas are welcome! Please review and fav!**


	11. Chapter 11, just leave it!

**Red: Woah... I got a lot of people voting in the last chapterXDXD It made my whole week! But yeah, i will tell you the results at the end of this one~ So enjoy and remember... I sadly don't own any of the ****characters... And it's 12:03am...and I get up for school at 5:15am... fuck..**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo was stressing out.

His mind was whirling around in an unending chaotic hurricane.

He woke up that morning feeling dreadful. Izaya was whisked away to be prepared for their wedding.

_'Today is the day...'_ His stomach turns uncomfortably. Today he was getting married to his ex-worst enemy. And today was the day he knew he had to keep his promise.

_'For Izaya... For Izaya...'_ The unending mantra kept repeating giving him little comfort.

The amber eye male sighs, he was with Shinra and Kasuka, who had been boated in for family support, in the church hall's back room.

People would really be arriving soon, country leaders, family friends, other royals. It was starting to dawn on Shizuo how huge this really was.

"Don't worry, this is your happy day!" Shinra was smiling fixing his light blue tie.

"Yeah..." Shizuo looks himself over in the mirror.

The wanna be doctor grins and peeks out the door into the main church hall where people could be heard. "Oh, Celty is here!" he waves at her, "oh, she looks so pretty in her maid of honor dress! Hey Shizuo do you mind if i..."

Shizuo waves hi hand, "it's fine."

"I'll be right back!" Shinra left.

Shizuo's focus went back to himself, he was in a fully white suit, with gold edgings and gold tassels. It was regal, making him look very much like a royal. His freshly bleached hair was pushed back, and the he gazed at the Heiwajima emblem on the suit's left side.

He turns again seeing Kasuka's concerned look.

"Nii-san, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He says tentatively, fixing his already fine bow tie.

"Nii-San, there's nothing wrong with being nervous." Kasuka says, "you are marrying Izaya, a bearer and royal, of all people."

Shizuo nods, though knowing being married to Izaya wasn't the thing he was nervous about.

They staid in silence for a long time, the voices of the crowded hall reaching a new high.

Kasuka sat next to the blond giving his elder brother just a comforting presence.

Shinra returned. "They are about to start, we should go out soon."

The knot in Shizuo's stomach clenches and the three stood by the doors.

"Ready Nii-san?"

"Yeah... ready as I'll ever be." Shizuo opens the door.

The hall was huge, spectators were in every seat, even a few cameras, no doubt filming it live for the whole world, were there.

The hall had the red banners on one side with the Orihara crest on them, on the other were blue banners with the Heiwajima crest. Flowers and candles were decorated around the room. The isle had a whitish tan carpet the lead through the center isle. The windows were high, and showed the nearly setting sun. People stared in awe at the Heiwajimas. Most knew of Kasuka and Shizuo, one for massive strength and the other for his indifference border lining creepy.

Shizuo and Kasuka's mother was in the first row, already in tears of joy. Their father next to her smiling at his two sons.

Shizuo stood at the pew, Shinra and Kasuka in their places.

The Queen entered the hall looking regal and handsomely beautiful. He walks up the isle and nods at Shizuo before going to the two empty throne chairs that were put aside to view the ceremony.

Shizuo gulps, trying not to let his face turn red at all the others who now stared at him. Music started, a grand organ playing along with a chorus of angelic voices.

Large oak doors opend at the end of the carpet, and all the people turned.

There was a hush in the hall.

~|_x_|~

Izaya stood before Celty, Delic and Kadota.

In his pure silken wedding dress, his stomach in knots.

"I will escort you down the isle after your friends." Delic smiles.

The raven nods, then slowly lowers the thin Krystal like veil over his beautiful face.

Shinra came over just as Delic and Kadota began to speak about how the guards were doing with the paparazzi.

"Celty, my love, you look..." His eyes fell upon Izaya. "A...uh... Woah..." He was stunned into silence at the sight, and Celty took out her PDA.

[What are you doing here? You should be with Shizuo!]

He nods, but then pauses. "I came here to see you my sweet." The mushiness of his voice made Izaya want to gag, but any more nervousness or nauseousness he would vomit.

"I know I know,...but hey, Izaya, you truly do look amazing." He says honestly.

Izaya smiles, "Thanks..." he flushes for a moment, then as Celty turns to get ready for the doors he looks to Shinra. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Shinra nods. "Yes, yes.. I still wonder why you want it though."

"Just for personal reasons, just send it to my room." The raven orders, and Shinra sighs but nods.

"Izaya, what ever you ar planning, it might end very badly with Shizuo involved."

Izaya ignores him and straitened up seeing Kadota and Delic return.

"Almost time, you ready Izaya?" Delic asks, Shinra left to go to where he needed to be.

Izaya nods.

"For country." Delic says holding out his arm.

Izaya nods again, "for country." He takes the arm.

"For liberty."

"For liberty."

"For life, love and the people."

"For everything in our lands." Izaya states, his ruby eyes going to the back of Celty's cream colored dress.

The music starts and the door opened, Celty steps out with a few girls that were wedding maids. She came after them, looking pretty as ever.

Then it was Izaya's turn.

With a deep breath, and his father support, they entered the hall, being met by complete silence besides the church music and singing voices.

~|_x_|~

Peoples mouth fells open, cameras were rolling trying to get very last detail, men tried not to stare as openly, but wives stared with envy.

Shizuo's thoughts were halted by the sight.

Izaya was stunning.

Shoulders shown, a veil that made his face glow with lady and pearl gems on it. The dress fitting his figure showing off his curves. It flowed with a long train behind him that dragged on the ground. He looked like a goddess, the pure beauty every girl dreams of.

Shizuo's mouth went dry when he looked at the crest on the dress. The Heiwajima crest, it was like a marking of his territory. Like a flag over a fortress.

Delic looked every bit of king as could be, and he came before Shizuo with Izaya.

They locked eyes, and then... He handed Izaya over.

It was the true sign. The King handing the crowned royal to their groom. Delic went to his seat next to Hibiya.

Izaya now stood facing Shizuo and the priest.

They said their words and other things, not being able to keep their eyes off one another.

Izaya was very nervous, wishing it were months ago, or months in the future. He was trying to hold back his panic, and just tried to keep focus on the blond before him.

"Do you, Shizuo Heiwajima, take this bearer to be yours. Yours to keep, to hold and cherish from here and forever more. To hold him, to guide him, in sickness, and in health. Through pain, and through joy. To never torment, but to love him. For here and always?"

Shizuo gazed directly at Izaya and answered. "I do."

"Do you, Prince Bearer Izaya Orihara, take this knight. This man, to be yours. Yours to keep, to comfort, to care for from here and forever more. To hold him, guide him, in sickness and in health. Through pain and through joy. To never torment, but to love him. For here and always?"

Ruby and amber eyes never parted. "I do."

The preist called for the rings, and a boy walked up with them on a pillow.

"Place the ring on the other."

Izaya slid the ring onto Shizuo's hand, then watched as the blond took his left hand. Placing a beautiful wedding ring on his finger.

They looked back at each other.

The preist spoke for a moment more before, "you may now kiss the bride."

Shizuo slowly reaches up and folds up the veil, resting it over Izaya's head so he could see his whole flawless face.

Those perfect ruby eyes, pink lips that tasted like everything he loved. Even his fricken eyebrows were attractive to Shizuo.

Izaya blushes, and then Shizuo leans down.

They closed their eyes and their lips met. Sealing the deal once and for all.

Shizuo pulls Izaya in for a more firm kiss, and eventually pulls back with a warm smile.

Izaya blushes, and smiles back.

"I now pronounce thee, husband and wife."

There was an absolutly thunderous applause. People rose to their feet clapping for the freshly married couple.

Golden hues filled the hall, the sun setting and Shizuo with Izaya went down the carpet path together. Looking like the most perfect married couple.

Their reception ball was to be in four days, so many people were staying the week in the city or touring the country before returning for the ball.

The married couple left for a small party with their friends.

Celty, Shinra, Erika, Sabosa, Walker, Kadota, Kasuka, Mr. And Mrs. Heiwajima, the king and queen were all there.

Izaya and Shizuo danced most of the night with their friends, but as the sun set turned dark, Shizuo's elated thoughts changed. He drank some beers, and some champaign, thinking it would help him relax... Well it did, a little too much.

Izaya decided it was time to turn in and have Shizuo's hand a squeeze before leaving the room.

~|_x_|~

The maids left Izaya in a thin white almost see through shirt and nothing else but glossy lip stick.

He had only washed his face and gotten out of his wedding dress when the outfit was laid out for him.

The raven sighs, he heard the door to the room open as he read a calming book, two maids were just leaving.

He listens as Shizuo climbed the stairs. He was a little drunk and the moment he saw Izaya his cheeks flushed pink.

The blond thought a moment before going into the bathroom.

Izaya let's go of the breath he was holding in. _'I...I... I can't do this! I'm trying but I CANT!' _

Before the last maid could leave Izaya stops her. "Pleade get us some tea." He orders, she nods and leaves.

Returning with a trey and different types of tea bags. The with a last bow she leaves the room, shutting the door with a soft click, dealing Izaya's fate.

Izaya bolted up looking around frantic._ 'What am I going to do?!'_ His heat was pounding in his chest, his breaths un even. Ruby eyes rested on the package Shinra had gotten him.

'_It won't kill him... It won't... He'll just be knocked out for a long while.._.' In a flash he had poured two cups of tea, and added a bit of the tasteless substance to the latter drink.

The bathroom door opens.

The tall blond stalks over, a little tipsy but his eyes were dark. Gazing hungrily through the thin white fabric the flea was dawning.

"Izaya..." He knew his words to the king and queen. He remembered clearly what he was supposed to do.

Izaya inhales deeply. "Would you like some tea?"

"It's not going to stop any of this." Shizuo states, sobering a bit, he usually was never drunk for very long.

Izaya nods. "I...I know.. It-t would just help me calm down...please." He was stalling. Not ready for anything the blond had planned.

Shizuo starred for a moment, then sits on the couch by their bed near Izaya. He sat oppisite of the raven, taking the tinted cup of pink tea.

They drank in silence.

Izaya sips his warm tea lightly, trying to sooth himself when suddenly Shizuo set his finished cup down.

His mind was getting hazy, but only one thing still stood out. '_Izaya_.'

He stands, and Izaya puts his own tea down.

"Shizuo-ah!"

A deep lust filled kiss cut his sentence off, and a tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Nothing like their small, shy make outs, this was demanding something that Izaya was terrified of still.

Shizuo picks the raven up, breaking the kiss for a few moments. He could feel how afraid Izaya was, but resolved just to let the beast inside take control.

The beast growls and forces the raven down onto the bed, capturing him like prey and molding their mouths together once again.

Shizuo liked Izaya's taste, he was sweet with a tinge of a coffee taste and some mint. It made his hair stand on end, and he wanted to devour the raven, to map out his mouth and his body. It was a stronger desire then when he wanted to kill the raven. He wanted to hear and see Izaya is pleasure, and hear his shout of his name but not in fear nor mocking, but in a similar desire.

Izaya tried not to admit how good it felt for Shizuo to kiss him so passionately. His shy tounge was out matched by Shizuo's demanding one, and Izaya was nearly lost to the moment when he felt a hand run on his side. His eyes widened and a surge of fear rushed through his core.

The raven didn't know what to do.

The beast was going to devour him.

Then just as Shizuo parted the kiss, he fell limp.

Izaya blinks a few times, trying to keep his calm.

'_He's asleep!'_ He watched the rise and fall of Shizuo's back. He looks around the room, pushing the body off of his.

Silence.

All at once it occurred to him. A look of horror washed over his features. _'Hes going to murder me!'_ He had knocked Shizuo unconscious! He had let himself go unclaimed with people coming after him! Izaya laid back next to Shizuo, tears in his eyes. He felt weak, stupid and afraid. Starting to wish Shizuo was awake next to him. _'oh... I am so dead...'_

Minutes of frightened tears went by and then Izaya got up. He began to strip himself, tearing his shirt off and tossing it someplace. He then removed Shizuo's clothing, tossing me someplace as well.

He tore off the covers of the bed, flipping Shizuo to a more comfortable position, and threw a few pillows here and there.

Taking some of the crimson colored tea and sugar he dabs it onto the bedding. Working like a robot to cover his greatest mistake, his greatest flaw of his own self preservation.

He took some darker tea leafs and the poison, he mixers then making a sticky powder and rubs it on his hips and neck. Making Shizuo sized hand marks, and a few light hickies.

He disposes of the extra things in the toilet and cleans up his hands.

Doing a once over of everything he didn't feel any calmer.

'Make it look like he had you.' Was echoing in his mind, but he felt horrible. Shizuo was only fallowing orders, Izaya knew that. Even worse was the fact that they had gotten so close, and now Izaya knew once the truth was out, nothing would be the same.

Once satisfied, and still afraid and disappointed, with himself and his work he curls up next to the slumbering blond. His heart still pounding inside his rib cage.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo groans, waking up with the biggest headache of his entire life.

The curtains were closed, but the sun still managed to peek out just a bit, waking him up.

He rolls over, noticing something wet. His eyes went from the ceiling, to the curtains. To Izaya then to their bed.

The blond sat up looking at their room next.

Everything was a mess, torn and torn off clothing everywhere.

Caramel eyes went back to the bed.

Red.

Blood.

His stomach fell as he saw the state of the beautiful raven.

Bruises, hickeys,... Bloody,

The feeling of pure guilt wrote it's self across the brute. He couldn't remember anything, just drinking tea. Planning what he was going to do...

'_What have I done?' _

Thoughts and images of a crying Izaya as the blond monster rutted mercilessly into him, over and over. Sounds of wet skin on skin, overlapping with pain filled begging and whimpers.

Had he destroyed Izaya?

Shizuo stands, breathing deeply. He felt sick.

'_I truly am a monster...'_

And he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He splashes water onto his face, wishing this was all a dream or that nothing had occurred at all. He looks at his naked body, disgusted.

Then he heard shuffling, then a soft thud. His heart stopped.

He rushes out of the room, "Iza-" his eyes fell on a maid who was getting off the floor. She had tripped over a disregarded blanket, the plater she was holding some how managed to remain intact.

She opens her mouth blushing at the sight of the two nude males, and went to apologize, but Shizuo holds a hand up.

She shits her mouth, and he points to the still slumbering raven. She flushes and nods, placing the trey on a table and rushes out of the bedroom.

Shizuo sat on the bed slowly, he couldn't believe the heart attack he had just had. Thinking it was Izaya who had fallen. Or the threat of terrorist still lingered.

Izaya had felt the bed sink under Shizuo, and he froze. Though he was just waking, everything from the night before was still on his mind.

He felt a large warm hand rest on his head.

It calmed him, and he relaxed.

"I know you're awake." The deep memorizing voice of his new husband says.

Ruby eyes opened slow. The raven looks and nearly gawks at the sight. Shizuo's face was one of pure self loathing and guilt.

Like a kicked puppy.

His honey eyes held sadness and a fleeting hope of forgiveness.

_ 'He thinks...' _Izaya felt his heart rate rise, and his face heat up in shame.

Shizuo saw Izaya's reaction and freaks.

Apologizing like mad, "Izaya I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll do anything, I'm sorry, I swear to make this up to you. I'm so sorry." He had tears in his eyes. "Please... I never...I'm sorry."

The raven was speechless, the beast hugging him now as if he would blow away in the slightest wind. Soft blond hair tickled his neck, and he could feel a few wet tears on his bare chest.

The ruby eyed raven was silent, he slowly taps Shizuo to get him off. And he stood avoiding Shizuo's pleading gazes and goes into the bathroom, locking the door.

He fell to the floor, tear in his eyes and regret like no other.

'_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?'_

~|_x_|~

**Red: I know a few people wanted a ruined wedding, but maybe for a different fic. **

**Izaya: ...**

**Shizuo:...**

**Red: this should be quite interesting! So the most votes was for kidnaping and mpreg! So~ I will begin to write immediately! *there will be no rape! Lots of people said no, and I only put it because it's Shizaya... Hurt Izaya and over protective Shizuo~***

**Shinra: so! Review, fav and well, any ideas or criticism is welcome! **

**Red: until Saturday! 〜（ゝ。∂）**


	12. Concussion and side note, skip it

**Red: I am sorry for not posting. I was at black belt camp and well... I messed up during a roll and now have a concussion. Loud noses, dizziness, nausea, mixed with the fact that I didn't know I had one so I got back inline and kept doing rolls and takedowns for about an hour after. AND THEN I finally got checked out. And the camp docs weren't very happy with my idiocy. But I had a lot of fun, and my cabin was amazing! I miss them ! Oh and even better was the fact that I staid at camp through the rest of the time, and I did the morning work out until I felt like I was going to pass out. I mean, I landed on my head and my neck made two bad crunching noises. So my whole back and neck hurt and I was going through some sirious whiplash and now I think that I am wasting your time if you guys are still rare adding this... I wont be posting his week, I hurt all over and my neck hurts and my head doesn't really agree with screen light right now sooo... **

**Heres a previewing~**

**~|_x_|~**

**"What does this note mean Izaya?"**

**... "Shizuo... I need to tell you something."**

**"... Izaya... What happened out wedding night?"**

**"I meant to tell you weeks ago, but you never let me!"**

**"Izaya... Are you unclaimed?"**

**"Who are you!?"**

**"... A prince..."**

**"the king is sick!"**

**"the queen can't rule."**

**"you must be crowned."**

**"he's...missing..."**

**"IIIIZZZZZZAAAAYYYAAAAAAA!"**

**~|_x_|~**

**red: once again I am sorry that I crash landed and so on, I SWEAR I WAS NOT SHOWING OFF! My dad nearly flipped out on me, but it wasn't like that! So yeah... I will be posting on Saturday, hopfuly by then I'll feel better...**

**Until next time, don't do what I did~ 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**(つД`) ugg... My head hurts...**


	13. Chapter 14

**Red: Hey guys, sorry it was late I couldn't remember my fanfic password because my ipad was being weird... but! I'm doing better than i was last week(^.^)/ and wow i am shocked that a lot of you sent me best wishes and stuff *It feels like people care, awwwwwwwwwThank you loads!***

**SO lets get down to Shizaya, we have a lot to go through now, I got my popcorn, water, I have Treasure Planet *my favorite Disney movie of all time* playing, and now... Lets write!**

**~|_X_|~**

The king and queen were proud, gazing at the blonde and brunette.

The new married couple drew all gazes and best wishes for they were...inseparable.

Shizuo became known for his loyalty, his caring and all women wished their husbands like him. Where ever Izaya went, there he was, silent, caring, listening intensely to his wife. Always agreeing with the younger, and always doing as the other told him. When asked for privacy, you could find the blonde sitting outside the library keeping watch over his lover. He made sure Izaya never needed to ask anything, and spoiled him like all women thought men should. Not only that, he was excelling in his king courses, his politics and business was better then most had thought of him. He was very attentive, and smart when it came to his classes with Delic and Tom. But the moment his lessons were done for the day, he would run back to the raven.

Izaya was hurt.

Not a physical hurt, but it just hurt. Seeing Shizuo so broken. He wanted to tell the blonde right away what had really happened, but he was so afraid of how Shizuo would react. Afraid that all the anger and hurt would come back to him. He was afraid of hurting Shizuo even more, telling him the truth would mean that he never truly liked Shizuo, and all of the time they had spent together had meant nothing. But to Izaya it did, he wanted to tell Shizuo so badly, but it hurt to even think about it.

But at times when Shizuo would come back from lessons looking exhausted and depressed, and he would still sleep on the couch, Izaya wanted to tell him. In hope that Shizuo would at least know he had done nothing to hurt anyone. Yet, every time Izaya went to tell the truth, the blonde would brush him off.

He would try and try again, but when ever their wedding was brought up Shizuo went into full shut down and would leave or get Izaya to talk about something, anything else.

Then, a week went by, then two weeks, three, four, month, two months went by of guilt on both ends.

And as when things could not get worse, they did.

Shizuo was having an ok day. Lessons with Tom were difficult, and he was really starting to admire the king for all the effort he had to put into everyday life.

The blonde sighs, and enters his bedroom. He frowns, the whole room made him think of every mistake he had ever made, becoming more like a dreadful reminder that he was, and will always be a monster.

But something was off this time as he climbed the stairs to the bedchamber.

He could hear some one crying.

"Izaya?" He knocks on the door, opening it slowly.

Amber eyes looked on at the raven. Izaya was face down on the bed, crying into a pillow.

"Shi-i-zu-ch-chan.." He looks up, tears falling from his eyes. His whole face was red, and he could burly keep his breathing right as he was sobbing slightly.

Shizuo went over to him, slowly sitting on the bed, wanting to comfort the smaller male, but not wanting to hurt him by touching him.

"Whats wrong?" He asks tentatively.

Izaya hugs his pillow more tightly. Pressing his head back into it. "...My...Dad... He has... his tumor is back."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"

"My father... has a brain tumor, we thought it was gone... but it's back. Hes sick Shizuo..." He began to cry again.

"Shh...shhh... Izaya... He... He'll be fine." Shizuo tries to comfort by words. "He... had it before right? And he survived it then-"

"The doctor doesn't think he'll make it this time."

Shizuo frowns, he felt horrible. And his mood didn't improve when Hibiya, red faced and crying as well, came in and comforted Izaya, nor when he went out and smoked on the balcony.

The sunset was welcomed, because it meant that the night was near.

And Izaya found himself, once again, alone laying in bed.

Shizuo never slept in the same room as him, and tonight Izaya noticed it more than ever. It was colder then the night before, and more depressing when he thought about how Shizuo might be feeling.

He sniffles, face buried in his pillow.

_"...Daddy...What does it mean to be a bearer?" A small raven haired prince asks the king._

_"It means that you are special." The tall blonde says to his son._

_"What about being a royal."_

_"Well, Izaya, it means that one day a country will depend on your king."_

_The boy tilts his head. "King? But I'm a prince."_

_The king smiles, picking up his boy. "You are a prince. Just like I was, but you are a bearer. So, one day you will be a Queen."_

_"But... I'm a boy." Izaya says confused at his Father's words._

_"You are a boy, but... Being a bearer, you in the future, can have a child of your own..."_

_"I thought that was a girl thing?"_

_The king sighs, almost wishing the Hibiya had never explained the birds and the bees to their five year old._

_"It is a special thing. Very few... men can have a baby. You are one of them. So when the time comes, and you have a king that you love, you can have one."_

_"I thought that there was no love when you are chosen..." The raven says, leaning his small head on his father's shoulder._

_Once again the king wished Hibiya would keep his mouth shut at times, and just let their son have some reality protection. "Well... Just because a man will be chosen for you, doesn't mean you wont ever fall in love with that person... Look at your mother and I." He smiles,_  
_We didn't like each other at all at first... But then-"_

_"But then this stupid prince," Hibiya enters the room, pulling Delic's robe around his small body. "Began to grow on me."_

_"Hmm... Well... Tolerance is something special." The king smiles. "Izaya just remember, just because you can't chose, doesn't mean that you cannot fall inlove."_

_Hibiya smiled at Delic, "come love, it is time for the little prince's bed."_

Izaya tossed around in his bed, his dream of the past bringing tears to his shut eyes.

He turned in his dream again, but awoke in a crumpled sound.

"Hmm?" His ruby eyes opened, and gazed lazily at something he was laying on.

A note.

He sat up suddenly, heart pounding in his ears, and scoots back, freaking out. He had opened his mouth wide to shout.

"SHI-!" A hand came over his mouth as he went to shout for the blonde.

"Shh!"

"mghfmdmdfh!" He panics, struggling against whomever was holding him.

"If you don't stop struggling right now, I will rape you." A voice of an unknown male threats.

Izaya freezes. "Pwslmmegoo..." He had tears of fright in his eyes, he wanted Shizuo. He wanted Shizuo with him right now!

"Now, I will remove my hand, and if you scream..." Izaya felt a hand tugging at the edge on his pants. "Just one plunge is all it takes to claim."

Izaya shakes his head, breath quickening as his body shook with fear.

The hand moves, and he is pushed into a proper sitting position on the bed, facing the stranger.

Ruby eyes locked onto green ones. A male, around the same age, tall, with black hair and an strange glare.

"Who...Are you?" he stutters in a whisper.

"...A person ..." Was an almost silent response. The green eyed male stares into Izaya's eyes for a while longer. "... A Ko monsuta..."

Izaya's eye widened. "A..what?"

"One that the monster has hurt..." The stranger stood, forcing Izaya up in front of his, heading to the windows. "I am not kidnapping you, just remember my threat... one plunge is all it takes."

"How..do you know?" Izaya asks.

"... I know that you are unclaimed, because I and others do not want that monster to claim you."

The raven gulps as the male forces him outside. It was a cold night, the moon had risen high, and Izaya flinched as the male released his arm, to put away something.

"We do not aprove of the beast that has been chosen... And we support your decision of... Not laying with him." The man spat in disgust.

Izaya frowns. His heart was still pounding, and he wouldn't of been shocked if it busted out of his chest as the unknown male reached for him again. He struggled for a moment, and stopped as the male just stood their, as if bored with the whole ordeal.

"What...what are you going to do?" He nearly whispers as the stranger guides him to the ledge.

"Like I said I am not the one who will kidnap you... Nor am I the one who wishes to claim you. I'm just the messenger." He goes to stand on the ledge, then pauses his eyes glaring back at the doors. "Monsuta..." His hand flung back to Izaya, gripping him hard.

Izaya turns, eyes widening. "SHIZU!"

The blond knight had heard them talking, and had gone to investigate. He growls deeply at the sight. Izaya was pale looking, the moonlight shining off of his raven hair as he called out to the blond.

"Let go of him...now." His voice was an even deeper octave growl.

"Come any closer, monster, and I will hurt him." The man tightens his grip on Izaya to the point where he whimpered.

Izaya struggles slightly, but falls silent making eye contact with Shizuo.

Honey eyes full of concern held him steady. And Izaya could not look away.

"... I'm just a messenger." The male shoves Izaya down, and jumps up and over the railing into the night.

Shizuo ran forward, catching the trembling male. His strong arms held him in a tight embrace, as a large hand ran over the soft flawless skin of his cheek. Making eye contact once again. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?"

Izaya shakes his head, leaning into the warm touch. "I..I..am...I'm f-fine." He stutters and hugs Shizuo burying his face into the blonde's shoulder. "I...was so afraid..." He found himself saying.

Shizuo held him close. "Shh...it's ok... Everything is... Is ok..."

Izaya nods, sniffling and parts. His ruby eyes taking in the sight of Shizuo's honey orbs.

Then he gasps.

Shizuo releases him, hurt at the thought of Izaya pushing him away.

"N-note..." Izaya says and pulls Shizuo with him indoors.

They entered the room and Shizuo picked up the letter.

Izaya sat on the couch as the blond read. He was still shaken, and wished that Shizuo would turn on the lights, or at least shut the doors to the balcony. He was shivering, not because of the colder breeze, and he could hear a few shouts about seeing something from the guards.

When he finished reading, Shizuo looks to Izaya. Eyebrows knit together, a frown firm on his features. His own heart was pounding or breaking, he couldn't tell. He didn't know how to feel.

He crosses the room, locking the balcony doors.

"Izaya..." He calls.

The younger looks up.

"What happened our wedding night?"

Both hearts stopped.

~|_x_|~

Izaya spilled, everything.

Lies, truth, and what was the worst... His reason.

"I wasn't ready. I just couldn't, I p...please... I'm so sorry.. I wanted... I tried to tell you many many times! But...please..." He fell silent, tears gleaming in his eyes as he watched the knight.

For the past twenty minutes, Shizuo was very silent. Not even his breath had reached Izaya's ears. His face was emotionless, devoid of everything. Then his lips became thin his eyes filled with emotion Izaya could not place, and the room filled with a utter crushing silence.

Then he walked away.

Simple. But devastating.

Leaving the bedroom. Leaving Izaya alone.

The raven felt tears spill over, and he felt sobs in his throat.

He had no idea what he was aspecting to happen, but it wasn't this.

He wished Shizuo had yelled at him, maybe even forced himself. But no, he walked away.

The door was shut and locked, Izaya didn't mind. He felt worse than ever, caring about being locked in didn't even cross his mind.

"I'm...so sorry Shizuo..."

~|_x_|~

Delic listened to the disturbing news.

Shizuo had gone strait to the king and queen. Waking them up, and telling them all that Izaya had told him.

"So, he remains unclaimed and one of your lesser fans was in your room." Delic states, he was standing, Hibiya at his side loyally. His face was ashen, and deep darker looking bags were under his eyes. "... We should of known he would pull something like this..."

Hibiya stares at his king. "Delic..."

"No Hibiya... I know this is our son, flesh and blood... But he..." Delic sighs looking up at the painted ceiling. The mural was of angle children, and a carriage made of gold carrying a man and a bearer into the white clouds into heaven. "... Shizuo..."

The Heiwajima looks up. "Sir?"

"Just... Do what you must." Delic looks into Hibiya's eyes, seeing a strange disappointment. He sighs, but walks past his queen into the hall going to their chambers.

Hibiya looks to Shizuo and heads towards the doors. "Please... Protect him..."

"...I...will..." Shizuo frowns as the door snaps shut.

The walk back to his and Izaya's room was hard. He didn't know what he was going to do. He felt betrayed, hurt, and angry.

_'Izaya had let me suffer through guilt beyond anything! He made me think, and let me think I was a...a beast...'_ He felt a pit in his stomach and an unfamiliar burning in his eyes. '_Im...crying?'_ He felt the wetness run down his face, and wipes it off slowly as he stood outside his room.

He takes a deep breath and enters. He could hear Izaya sobbing once again, and it made his own stomach churn.

He hated the sound. The lithe raven crying. He loathed it, but he was still upset at the younger.

Slowly he climbed the steps, and unlocked the door entering and closing it.

Izaya lay in their bed, face on a pillow.

Shizuo frowns, and goes to the wardrobe. He changes from his dress shirt into a t shirt and then... Climbs into the bed next to Izaya.

The raven cringes, his heart flaring up once again.

"Shiz-"

"Shut up."

He fell silent, tears falling from his face again. '_Don't hurt me.. Don't hurt me... I am sorry'_ Izaya kept repeating those words in his head, even as the beast remained still.

"...We will discuss this in the morning." That was the last thing Shizuo said before turning over and falling asleep.

Izaya staid up longer, his stomach in knots as he sniffled and tried to keep his breath calm. But his thoughts kept going to Shizuo, then the 'ko monsuta' guy, then to himself. Oh, how the raven hated himself at the moment. '_Why... did i let this go this far? Hurt him so much? Why couldn't i just...'_

Sleep would evade him for most of the night, and morning was not welcomed.

~|_X_|~

"Rules."

"Huh?" Izaya was thrown off.

"Rules Izaya." Shizuo faces the raven. The sun was up over the horizon, and the clouds weren't parting. Breakfast was just served, and the maids were leaving the two to privacy."... Number one, truth. No more lying. If I find out you are... I will punish you." He really hated threatening the other, but Shizuo hated a lot of things right then. "Number two you are not to go anywhere without me, Celty, Kadota, or your parents. Number three, ... I said that no one was allowed to touch you, but that male was... Number three... Only me... If I see another touching you in any way, I will drag you back here and make sure you understand. You. Are. Mine." He states, seeing Izaya whimper silently. "You made me think I was some sort of monster. You allowed me to suffer for a long time Izaya... Well I have had enough of your games." He glares into those ruby eyes. "I am done. You belong to me, you are the bearer, I... am to be a King... Only me, and nobody else."

Izaya was shivering again, this was horrible.

Shizuo was silent for a long time, his eyes boring into Izaya's.

Then at last Izaya looks down. "I...I..I'm sor-"

"Sorry is not doing anything Izaya. You screwed up big time." Shizuo snaps he sets down his silverware and stood. "I am done doing you favors. Got it." Izaya nods, and Shizuo frowns. "You... are an idiot."

Izaya nods, tears coming from his eyes as they gazed at the floor.

Shizuo was silent, just staring at his 'wife'. "... Flea." He says rather meanly, and goes to the doors. "Don't leave this room." He left, locking the door from the outside, leaving Izaya to wallow in guilt.

He stood outside, listening to the soft sobs that came from inside the room. He knew Izaya was afraid, all the crying and tears was more than a give away. _'Hes afraid of losing his father... Afraid of who ever that guy was... afraid of me...'_ Shizuo looks up at the decorated ceiling of the long hall. '_He has every right to cry...' _

~|_X_|~

**Red: A bit of...ok so alot of outofcharacterness, but! Think. Izaya doesn't want to lose his father, that enough reason right there. Then add the fact that he isn't claimed *yet* by Shizuo, and Shizuo is now not happy with him at all.**

**Izaya: You just love torture..**

**Red: I AM NOT A SADIST! It was just how this story plot plan thingy went. Hope you enjoyed~**

**Delic: Review, fav and so on! This might be the second to last time i am doing this, so... Until next time~**


	14. Chapter 15 it didn't post yesterday--

**Red: I AM NOT SADISTIC! I also do not own durarara.**

**On the seme uke quiz, check out , i got the *had to retake the quiz just now...* pfffttttttt I got Innocent Uke(new quiz), *and then the clueless uke(old quiz)... *as opposed to my old title of DFWMSeme* woah...i need to get my game back...*takes out the rope and bondage* SO! WHos first?jk, i just like to torture Izaya and SHizuo BECAUSE THEIR LOVE WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL OVER ANY CHALLENGE! **

**Now to the story~**

**oh and, I hope you're happy with smutt...**

**~|_X_|~**

Izaya sat by Delic's bed, holding the King's hand. Hibiya was on the other side, holding the other hand.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Izaya had his face down, not letting his parents see his shame.

The truth was being kept by everyone. Only the royals knew, Shinra and Celty as well, but not even it had reached Kadota.

After the chat with Shizuo the king was asleep and had a seizure, he was still alive but was on strict bed rest. He was on life support, needles and monitors all around him as the two raven's cried their hearts out.

He frowned at Izaya. "..."

The raven had ran in without Shizuo, and immediately started bawling and telling them the truth, though they already knew it. He cried, and started apologizing and had been for the past forty or so minutes.

Delic sighs, he could never remain mad at either raven for long. But even so, he wanted to forgive Izaya, but he had to remain firm.

"Hibiya could you please give us a moment?" The queen nodded and kissed the blond's forehead before going into the hall."...Izaya."

The small form winced, becoming silent at the tone of voice.

"Do you know what a 'Ko Monsuta' is?" The king asks.

Izaya shakes his head. "No..."

"A 'Ko Monsuta' is a person in a group who all hate Shizuo." Delic says slowly," can you imagine? A whole group of people, banning together because of their dislike?"

Izaya shakes his head.

"The moment he was chosen we began getting reports of the Ko Monsutas movement towards the borders, and their joining with the terrorists who had attacked... Now, they are all for you not being with him. In fact they, we have heard, have been keeping a really close eye on things going on in the castle, so the moment you had knocked Shizuo out they knew... But, lets focus on him." Delic sighs. "Shizuo, your ex-worst enemy, and number one on the terrorist hit list... How do you think everything has made him feel?"

Izaya shrugs, he still hadn't looked up. To ashamed to see the look on his father's face. Tears were still falling slightly as he knew what was coming. As if guilt wasn't enough, his father was dragging him through everything. Shoving everything back onto his plate.

"A man with massive strength, and a temper to match, and a not so great family history of no true achievements... he has a chance to prove himself as something more than a person who is feared. But you... My own flesh a blood,.. the blood that has run through the royal family for all generations, have turned around and shown him that you, of all people, fear him."

Izaya looked up, hurt, he opens his mouth.

"I'm not done yet. You were his worst enemy, the one he could face, and the only one who would keep coming back... All others feared him, and the Ko Monsuta have always tried to kill him. He had always had people out to get him, and very few were brave enough to be around him. But only you would still return. Even after he had tried to hurt you many times, you always came back." Delic locks eyes with Izaya. "...He trusts you... But not as a friend would... You two... Form the moment you met have had a bond. When ever one was hurt, the other knew. When one was endanger, the other knew... Now what you have done only has hurt him... You took his trust, you took the only person he could rely on to return, and hurt him. Hurt him more deeply than you will ever know... This is not about our traditions, laws, or politics, it's about how you have now hurt the one that has shown any trust, and any respect towards you."

There was a long silence. "...I don't know how to make it up to him..." Izaya's almost unheard words, his gaze lowered again, and he felt horrible. _'I was selfish.. I never thought that much more about what he was going through... He looked so broken, and now... I ... I know why.'_

"...Understand this, you cannot lose him. And he cannot lose you." The king states, he still wished he didn't have to give Izaya this whole lecture, but it was necessary." I'm sorry that you are afraid, and you don't want to be hurt... But remember," the king smiles, the light of the large windows shining in his hair. "every beast has a soft side... And you just so happen to be his."

~|_X_|~

The curtains were drawn, blocking any unwanted veiwers.

Izaya sat on the large bed, waiting for Shizuo to return. Delic's words still rung in his ears, and he was nervous. This was a nervous parallel to his wedding night, not knowing but knowing what he had to do.

'_I have to make it up to Shizuo...'_ He opens his ruby eyes when he heard the door to the lower room opene and shut, he could hear Shizuo crossing the room and coming up the stairs.

The raven figgits, setting himself more comforable on the bed.

Shizuo opens the door, and enters. He hadn't even looked at Izaya, and just walked by to the dresser.

Izaya felt slight fear, and hurt whell up inside but he gulps pushing those feelings deeper inside. "Sh...Shizuo..." He tries not to let his voice crack.

The blond turns, glaring.

Still slightly afraid Izaya takes a deep breath and speaks again. "...I... I want... To apologize..." the blond leans against the wardrobe a frown on his face.

His eyes told Izaya to continue.

The raven stood, his outfit sliding across the bed.

He wore a slim silk robe, it was all white, and left nothing to the imagination. He approaches the blond beast, and stops just a few feet away.

"... Shizuo... This isn't about politics, or anything about ...them..." He could say the words ko monsuta, even thinking the name now made him feel horrible. "It is about us... Just you... Just me." Izaya made sure to keep all of Shizuo's attention as he stepped closer, reaching up and removing the blond's bow tie, sunglasses and sliding off the black vest.

Shizu allowed the other to do so. He was mad at the sight at first, thinking that Izaya was being forced, but with how the younger spoke and moved... This was truly Izaya acting on his own.

The raven undid each button on the white dress shirt, and once it was opened, he steps back.

His heart was in his throat, his stomach a bottomless pit. But he stood, and made the next move to show Shizuo, "I'm yours."

The robe fell to the floor.

He stood, completely exsposed before Shizuo, waiting for the other to move even in the slightest.

The blond moves forward, dropping his shirt, and slowly his hands went to Izaya's hips.

"... Prove it." He says deeply, honey eyes boring into crimson rubies.

Izaya nods, and moves his hands to Shizuo's shoulders, turning them around so Shizuo now sat on the bed with Izaya on his lap.

Izaya had no idea what to do. He heart felt like it was going to jump out of his body, and where Shizuo's hands were, felt like it was on fire.

He looks down at Shizuo, and too those perfect lips. They fit with his like puzzle peices. Like they were made for each other, so when he summond enough courage they connected, sending pleasure between them both.

It was sweet at first, just a small test before Izaya felt Shizuo open his mouth. Then their tongues met, and Shizuo invaided his mouth.

Izaya's toes curled, and his body began to heat up. Shizuo tasted like ootoro, cigg, but with an alluring taste that, along with his smell, could only be called Shizuo. And Izaya liked the smell and taste of Shizuo.

The blond took control of the kiss, his tongue tasting the raven. It was everything he likes, strawberry, surgery sweet, and a slight bitterness known as Izaya. It was wonderful, and he craved more of it.

As they made out heavily, Shizuo felt himself growing hotter and hotter. The confines of his pants becoming very annoying.

He flips them over, Izaya now on the bottom, and began to rid himself of all clothing.

He stood before the raven, who was flushed and breathless, and stripped freeing his larger member.

Izaya blushed even harder, he had never seen another male's member, besides his own, but he was quite sure that Shizuo was bigger than average.

Shizuo returned to his place above Izaya, and attacked his neck causing the other to moan. He sucked, bit, and nipped at the perfect flawless being that was Izaya. Trying not to hurt him, all the while trying to for fill his true desire to dominate the younger.

His warm hands roamed the smaller body below him, and went to the hips drawing circles, and to the pert nipples, twisting them slightly causing Izaya to squeak and moan below him.

He liked this submissive side of the raven. Not too submissive, nor too trying to control. For Shizuo, Izaya was just right.

He stopped sucking at Izaya's weak spotted neck, which now adored many hickeys, and brought a hand to the raven's mouth.

Izaya knew what was to happen next, and shuttered. Sure he was very much arroused, and very much enjoying this, he was still afraid. His eyes locked with Shizuo's.

But before the blond could speak, Izaya took the fingers into his mouth, luberacating them thoroughly. His own hands clutched at the bed sheets as Shizuo removed his fingers, and lowered his hand to the raven's entrance.

This was it.

This was how Izaya was going to be claimed.

He entered one finger, watching the other'a face as he did so. It was shocked, pained, yet erotic.

Izaya felt another finger added and hissed a bit, his stomach tightening. He was afraid very afraid. But he knew that there was no turning back.

Shizuo added another finger and Izaya accidentally let out a few tears that caught his attention.

He removed his fingers, and brough his other hand to Izaya's face. Eyes worried, showing that he didn't want to hurt him.

When Shizuo had opened his mouth, Izaya cut him off.

"Please... Be gentle..."

Izaya gasps as amber eyes became black, filled with lust. And Shizuo positions himself right at Izaya's entrance.

Izaya felt the large member poke at his hole, and wondered for a moment if it really was going to fit in, then he remember Shizuo's strength and tried not to cry out as the tip went past his reluctant ring of muscle.

Tears came to his eyes, and his whole body shook. His insides trying to adjust to the massive and thick length that was penetrating him. Inch by inch was excruciating, and his breath couldn't keep even.

Shizuo could not explain how wonderful it felt to be inside of Izaya, or mostly inside. There was a good two inches that he had yet to fit. But he was in deeper than he was in one of those women that were brought to the island for 'entertainment', though he hated it when poppe were called that. The female had tried to arouse him, and then she had tried to fit him completely in, but she ended up having to take a trip to the hospital with a very embarassing story to tell.

He stopped moving, letting the raven adjust. He understood, after all those classes in highschool, that this was the critical part. Izaya had to only adjust to him, once then, he was claimed.

After a few more minutes, Shizuo felt Izaya relax.

"Y..you can mov-ah!" He gasps as the blond pulls out, and then moaned when he moved back in.

Shizuo set up a slow pace, letting Izaya get used to the feeling of him thrusting inside.

When the raven started to meet his movements he picked up the pace. Snapping his hips inbetween Izaya's opened legs.

Izaya suddenly gasps, and clutches onto Shizuo, the blond smirks. He found it.

"Shi! anngha! Ah..ah..ah. Shizu-ah!"

His thrusts became more powerful, and quicker as he abused Izaya's prostate. And quickly, Izaya became a mess.

Shizuo licked and went over the hickeys he had made, adding a few newer ones. Then his lips met Izaya's, and both were lost for a few moments.

Izaya couldn't remember how to breath, but his lungs filled themselves, he couldn't remember how to speak, but moans kept making their way past his open lips.

Shizuo was sending so much pleasure through his body, but didn't know how to handle it all besides praticaly begging to be kissed.

It was all intoxicating.

The sight of Izaya breathless, erotic, blushing with pleasure.

"Ngh! Shi-uh...oh! Uh, ungh!" He was still trying to form Shizuo's name as the brute did him senseless.

The sight of Shizuo mouth open, face right above his by a mear inch.

Them breathing each other's air.

Their lips met again, and Izaya squeaks into Shizuo's mouth as the older shifts them into a sitting position, forcing himself all the way in.

Izaya had never thought he would feel Shizuo this deep inside.

It hurt, like hell it hurt, but he was so lost in the pleasure of it all, his body tried to pull the blond even deeper.

He was starting to get close, really close. Precum already coating Izaya's insides, Shizuo grunts. "I'm...close..."

Shizuo locked lips again with Izaya, feeling the other tighten around him. His hands were placed firmly on the younger's hips, keeping the other in a steady quick up and down motion.

Izaya was getting close, a knot was forming in his stomach, and then, a sudden panic after Shizuo's warning.

He broke the kiss suddenly, and tried to speak.

"Ng! No-t-t ingah, insi-ahn- ahn- de!" The pace was quickened, and Izaya felt tears slipping off of his face. "Ple-ea-se"

Shizuo grunts, and lowers Izaya even harder onto him. He lays him down on his back, still thrusting, but now hovering over the raven he spoke. "I'm coming inside..."

Izaya's eyes opened, panicked and he felt the urge to struggle. "ng! NO! Pull out! Pull ou-mfg!" His mouth was claimed yet again by Shizuo.

The beast moved a hand to Izaya's wrists, pinning them down above the raven's head. His other hand was pinning the smaller's hip down as he continued to thrust deep inside.

Their kiss broke again, and Shizuo spoke. "You're mine. I want you to think back to this, and remember I claimed you completely. Outside," he licks a hickey, then lowers his head right next to Izaya's,"...and inside."

Both saw white as Shizuo suddenly thrusterd deep, hard, and had released heavily inside Izaya.

The raven felt the burning heat deep behind his stomach, and then a massive first oragism hit his whole body.

Shizuo remained inside as he road out his orgasim, and kissed Izaya lightly on the lips.

Both of them could feel the white substance leaking from between them, Shizu felt heat in his cheeks thinking about the fact he had released so deep, yet it still was leaking.

He thoughts were halted though, by the look on Izaya's face.

His heart sank, and he hugs the small raven closer.

Izaya had tears leaking from his eyes. His arms gripped around Shizuo, and he suddenly cried.

He became a crying mess, his inside were full, and he was afraid.

"Shi-Shizuo.. I can't.. Have children... It would.. It would destroy me." He sobs leaning back from the blond, who was still inside. He had a pale hand over his mouth as the blond exited.

He felt more sobs bubble up as more thick white substance leaked, it was as if Shizuo's length was a cork that was keeping the fluid in.

Shizuo hugs Izaya close. Feeling slightly guilty. '_I shouldn't have come inside...'_ his thoughts went to how Izaya had given himself over, but then was begging for one thing. Just one simple thing, and Shizuo had ignored him. And now here he was sobbing.

"Shhhh, shhhh." He pulls the ruby eyed male close, covering them both with the bed's tossed around comforter. He pulls the others head to his shoulder, and lays down, their bodies pressed against each other.

"In the morning we will go to Shinra and see if he has a morning after pill,...type thing..." Shizuo suggests, hoping that Izaya won't shove him away.

After a few moments of silence Izaya nods. He was tired, and scared, but how Shizuo was holding him he couldn't feel safer.

Izaya hugs Shizuo closer, nuzzling his head into the strong bare chest. Despite his new worry, he found himself still very much safe.

After a few more moments of catching their breaths Izaya spoke.

"I'm sorry... For everything."

The blond turns towards Izaya, kissing his forehead, then pulling the younger closer so that their chests were flush, and their faces inches apart.

"I'm sorry... For scaring you like I did."

Their eyes met, then in the sweetest moment, their lips molded into each other's again.

It was a truly magnificent night.

The two fell asleep, sharing the same air like they had before.

Unaware, and far away a dark male was ready.

He knew his plan well and knew the castle even better.

"...sleep tight my prince..."

A wicked smile spayed across his face.

"_And long live the king_."

~|_x_|~

**red: Smutt, hope you enjoyed, uhhh it's one in the morning and I have school... **

**Delic: ...*doesnt know how to react***

**red: you just read this whole thing about your son losing his virginity**

**Hibiya: ...o.o**

**Red: don't you just love trolling families?^^**

**Shinra: Until next time, fav and review~~**

**Red: more smutt if you takemthe seme uke quiz and put up your results^^~~ jk, I just think the quiz is hilariousXP...See yous later~**


	15. Chapter 16

**Red: Hey, as per usual i own nothing... And i am tired... I just got back from Texas and visiting my family who lives there. So yeah... ok i feel like i should explain for those who don't get it... **

**In this made up country bearers are a third gender. Their roles are the same as women, and they are thought to be even weaker than a women and are still more considered a pet or property. So they are 'male' but are given 'female' titles. Izaya is a prince, but he will be Queen.**

**Also, since everyone who is not male is looked down upon, and that bearers are 'lesser' than women, a bearer is not allowed to rule the country on their own. And since they mate for life, it is impossible for them to re-marry. But the males, if they so wish, may leave the bearers, which would be a cruel thing to do. But in a malexfemale relationship divorce is normal, and so is being re-married.**

**Hope that clears somethings up, and if you got that much from just reading.,.. You... I like you...,^^ Enjoy~**

~|_x_|~

Izaya awoke in the morning pressed as close as humanly possible to Shizuo's chest. He could hear the steady heart beat of the older, and nuzzled him lightly.

His mind started slowly, and he just enjoyed the warmth. He wanted nothing more than to melt into the embrace and remain there all day.

Crimson ruby eyes slowly blink awake, and he yawns slowly, his gaze going to the calm tranquil look on his beast.

_'My beast of Ikebukuro...'_ His soft pink lips pull into a smile, and he shifts so he was more flush against Shizuo, he winced though as a slight pain shot up his lower back.

The sun shone on Shizuo's golden hair, not yet bothering the brute's slumber.

His handsome face almost seemed to radiate a happy calm, and Izaya admitted that he could not, nor did he want to, look away.

His lower back hurt, and he tried to move again, then he gasps feeling more warm sticky substance leak from his hole. His face became red embarrassed, but his worry over came.

Wincing, and moving slightly once again he felt more seep into the blankets below. Izaya brought a hand to the golden locks of his husband, and brushed them from his sleeping face.

He pauses, taking a long look at his husband. '_Is it me, or did Shizuo get even hotter looking?'_ Izaya asks himself, then pushing those thoughts aside, which took more effort than he suspected, he shifts up, not wanting to annoy the other, but wake him nicely. Placing light warm kisses over Shizuo's collar bone, neck, cheeks, and forehead.

Slowly the blond, still clinging to his dream, began to stir, and his amber eyes opened only to close after being assaulted by the suns rays.

Shizuo groans, feeling another light kiss to his temple.

"Time to get up Shizu-chan." Izaya's soft voice floated over to his ears.

Izaya sighs as Shizuo merely tightens his grip and nuzzles into his neck, kissing a hickey on his raven before muttering, "five more minutes..."

The raven hugs his beast closer, allowing ten minutes to pass before trying to rouse the other again.

"Shizu-chan it's time to get up~" he wines slightly.

He quiets when Shizuo pulls back, glaring into his ruby eyes. But before Izaya could speak again the blond had hugged him close, arms locking around the smaller male, his face burying into Izaya's raven hair.

"Do we have to get up?" Shizuo says, his deep voice echoing in Izaya's ears.

The smaller male sighs," Shizu-chan... I need to see... Shinra about something." He waits a moment, "sooner rather than later..."

A few seconds later Shizuo yawns, and sat up releasing Izaya gently.

They both blushed as the sheets fell, and the mess of their bed saw light.

Shizuo felt guilty when he saw that some of the dried semen was pinkish. And then even more so when Izaya winced again, trying to stand but failing to do so.

"Are you ok?" The brute asks sheepishly.

Izaya found himself shaking his head, "It's fine... I just need to... Adjust to..." His eyes fallowed the train of sticky wetness that was still going down his leg. His stomach had drop substantially in less then two seconds, and he felt a surge of fear, as if his mind just realized the truth as to what could occur. "... Why...?"

Shizuo raised a brow, "what?"

Izaya tries to stand again, but when he got to his legs Shizuo had to catch him.

Shizuo studied the look on Izaya's face, and he felt how shaky the raven was.

Their eyes met, but he noticed how hurt Izaya looked.

"Why...didn't you...pull..out?" Izaya's voice cracked and got higher with each word.

Shizuo's lips thin, and he was quiet for a while. "..."

Izaya looks up, eyes hurt and wide, he nearly cries out, after giving Shizuo everything, "you're still angry..." He felt betrayed.

Shizuo saw the hurt expression fix its self on Izaya's pale face. And the raven began to struggle and pull away.

"No...No.." Shizuo forced Izaya to remain in his arms. "Izaya, of course I'm still mad. But... I don't know... It wasn't to hurt you...Never to hurt you." His eyes met Izaya's. "Izaya..."

"I hate you..." Izaya hadn't meant to say the words. They just slipped out of him, his eyes widened and he looked back at Shizuo in shock."I..I didn't mean... I...I'm sorry... Let's just go see Shinra." But Shizuo didn't respond, he just left Izaya standing, and went into the bathroom.

The blond leaned over his sink, the cold marble against his hands, his face concentrated on the monster he saw in the mirror. _'He hates me... How... Last night...'_ He thought back to everything, and slowly his heart seemed to deflate, replaced by a cold brick. _'Last night was.. Was it pity?... He... He waited for me... But he wasn't ready... We forced him to this point... It was never his choice so i geuss... He has every right to hate me... And claiming him inside like i did only makes it worse...'_ His eyes began to burn, the want to cry was almost over whelming. _'Izaya... You hurt me deeper than you will ever know...'_

Shizuo let out a staggered breath and felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. _'Izaya... You're the only one... That I don't want to hate me...'_ He wipes his face, and splashes himself with some water. He cleans in the shower quickly, thinking about the night before. He had claimed Izaya, but now he understood it was never consensual, no matter what Izaya had said, the raven.. His raven... Was forced into everything, and now was acting how _'Hes acting how a bearer should...'_ The beast scowls, he never liked how people were treated so diffrently by gender, and he almost felt pity for Izaya's luck at being born a bearer. _'But it was sort of lucky... If he was a male, or even female, we would of killed each other by now.'_

Drying himself off quickly he exits the bathroom and passes the raven, not even looking at his face. He couldn't bring himself to see the betrayal. Shizuo pauses when he was inside the closet_. 'It's like our roles are reversed... He hurt me...now... I hurt him...' _Before he could turn to see Izaya the raven had shut the bathroom door.

Izaya lowers his gaze, tears on his own cheeks. _'I did not mean those words... I'm just... Just afraid... He should have listened to me but...'_ Izaya stands slowly, trying to ignore some of the pain, and goes next into the shower, not bothering with the mirror. Steamy hot water was welcomed on his pale body, and he relished in the heat. _'But I am the bearer... hes allowed to do anything he wants to me...'_ His fists clench. '_No... That's not Shizuo... Hes not a monster...'_ Izaya lets the water rain over him for a while longer. '_He has every right to be mad at me... He also has rights to do what he wants to me... But... even after finding out he never came to hurt me... he never tried to... force himself onto me... And he wasn't going to so... Father...' H_is heart breaks realizing what had been done._ 'My own father made sure to break me down... so that...i gave Shizuo everything...'_ His body shivers at the memory of the night. He could feel those warm hands on his body, Shizuo's breath filling his sences- He shakes his head. _'I gave him everything... And... I feel horrible...'_ Tears came down his pretty face, and were washed away into the showers wake. _'I regret nothing more than our wedding night... And... Even when I tried to make it up to him... I mess it up... But... I don't regret last night... I don't regret it... Shizuo... I can never hate you...'_

He washes slowly, and when he stepped out his face was redder than a tomato after cleaning EVERYTHING.

The raven got dressed in his usual outfit, and walked down the stairs meeting Shizuo silently at the door.

The blond lead the way, Izaya was limping, and sulking in his wake.

~|_X_|~

Shinra was more than pleased to see his friends, and chat about his and Celty's future wedding plans. He was shocked though when the two, in parts, exsplained the reason for their visit, but understood with only the will of a doctor that Izaya needed pregnancy prevention pills.

"Just one in the morning after intercourse, and i also suggest that the next time you two use a condom." He holds back his laughter when both males turned red.

"Ok, we'll see you later." Shizuo went to the door and watched as Izaya said a very shaky thanks, and fallowed.

They both were sulky messes, unsure of how to apologize, and unsure of how the other felt.

Izaya didn't know how to react. He felt himself losing control. He had given Shizuo everything, but it wasn't enough. He had nothing else to give...

Shizuo was confused. He hated seeing Izaya hurt, but everything the raven did resulted in anger and tears. And now... This was the worst. He wished that it was still morning, when they were in each other's arms. Before he had been a-

"Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo looks to where Izaya was sitting.

They were in the seaside green room, lounging around in a long awkward silence.

"hmm?"

"I just wanted to...I want to..." Izaya went quiet for a while, then stood and sat next to his husband. "I don't hate you." He starts out. "I wasn't thinking and... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well... I should of listened to you..." The blond says.

They both were quiet for another long while. Just staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"Shizuo... Last night... I went and talked to my father." Izaya spoke truthfully. "And he tried to make me see things from your point of view... And I... I am sorry for lying to you... For hurting you, for running away from you... But... When I got back to the room I realized... That you were never going to force me... So... I realized that out of everyone you are... You deserve so much better. And-"

"Izaya... I hurt you... I should of never threatened you... But you were just... Afraid and defending yourself like one should..." Shizuo thought for a moment about how bearers were treated and wished again that things could be different, and that they could be equal.

"We're really messed up, ne Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiles, looking up at the older.

Shizuo agrees, planting a light kiss on Izaya's forehead. "Just a little messed up."

"Brute."

"Flea."

"Neanderthal."

"Eskimo."

"Protozoan."

Shizuo smirks, and leans closer to Izaya's face. "Raven."

Izaya smirks, "Knight."

An hour passed of them just sitting, Izaya leaning against his husband watching the ocean waves.

Sure there was a lot more to be said, but for right then they were content to relax and stay by the other.

Izaya knew that the rules were still in place, he was to listen to the older and be a good wife/bearer. But he also now knew that Shizuo still saw him as a person, and that meant the world. He snuggles his head under Shizuo's chin, nearly drifting off into sleep. Shizuo was humming a sweet deep tune, his large arms wrapped around the body against him.

It was a picture perfect scene. Both of them just perfect, silent, just watching as the world kept moving. Ignoring their troubles, enjoying their tributes.

"Excuse me... My Bear.. My lord.." A messenger enters the room, a grim look on his face.

Izaya stood along with Shizuo.

"Yes?" He eyes the man with his rubies, not very happy as the calm moment disappeared into memory.

"You might want to sit down for this my Bear..." The messenger had tears in his eyes, and Izaya was silent his own face going into shock.

Shizuo slowly came to realize what was about to be announced. And it made it hard to even breath. He held Izaya's hands, both of them trying to be prepared for the worst news.

Izaya lost his breath. He felt light headed.

It felt like ice was being formed in his chest. It stung like something had shot him, a shock wave of grief wrecking his insides, yet he could only listen and squeeze Shizuo's hand, the only thing keeping him in reality.

_"The King is dead."_

~|_x_|~

**Red: it's 12:22am, I have school in a few hours and I got back from Texas today... Meeehhhh... Oh and sorry of the oocness.**

**Shizuo: *glares***

**Red: It's how the story plot goes! Izaya say your part then you can go back to hugging Shizu.**

**Izaya: Comment, fav, fallow *goes back to hugging Shizuo* **

**Delic: Even though I won't be there,... Until, next time~**


	16. Chapter 16 Sm17utt And tears

**Red: so i killed Delic just in time for Father's Day... No this was not planned, but... I'm not complaining. **

**So~ I also put up an extra chapter in Fleanapped Once Again, and well... You guy know i don't own Durarara^^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~|_X_|~**

_A small raven giggles as he hides from the blond king._

_They were in the rose gardens. A fine sea breeze in the air, the guards doing regular patrol._

_"Shhhush Little Prince." A tall man with glasses hushes, he was in a long lab coat and was using it to cover the small boy in a corner as the king ran around in the game._

_Delic laughs, picking up Hibiya from his hiding spot._

_"There, you happy now? I played, and los-" The stubborn Queen was cut off by a sweet kiss._

_"I'm elated my queen~ Only thing now is to find that little slippery boy of yours."_

_"Oh, now that he's being a pain to find, he's suddenly my son." The golden eyed queen smirks._

_"Like Mother like son." Delic nuzzles the younger, and sets him down carefully. "But like son and father, where would you hide if your were a small raven boy again?"_

_Delic went to the left, as for Hibiya went straight for the doctor who suddenly stood, very attentive. Though with all the wrong interests._

_"You haven't seen him have you?"_

_"Not at all…mam…" he lies through his teeth, smiling more like a crazed Dr. Stein._

_Hibiya's eyes twitches with distaste. "I thought we made it clear that you were not to be near my son."_

_"Of course…. But if he were to come to me, it is out of my power." The sneaky man states._

_Izaya pouts as the doctor moves, relieving his hiding spot._

_Delic suddenly stood near the arch into the outside onning. He was frowning deeply._

_Hibiya swept the ruby eyed prince up and hugs him close._

_"Hes such a fine babe… And a very fertile bearer, you can see by his ey-"_

_"Enough." Delic steps in, blocking his wife and child. "You may be the best doctor around, but I will not stand for you and your obsession with the third gender." He growls. "Never, and this is a direct order of the king, Never come near my queen and son ever again. Am I clear?"_

_Mr. Kashitani's eyes flash, and he grins. "Crystal my King…"_

_~|_X_|~_

_Dr. Kashitani's eyes flash, watching his son do his greatest job. 'Get to know the prince. Be friend him. And I will let you be with your Celty.'_

_Shinra, age elvene, Izaya, age ten, ran through the royal orchards._

_"And so, the great dullahan queen races after the crafty red eyed demon!" Shinra shouts, raising a stick in the shape of a small scythe._

_Izaya giggles, he loved to be the bad guy in make believe. It was always better than what the other kids wanted to play. It was always something to do with dragons and princesses, and Izaya was always the captured one. He hated that role._

_They two boys were playing just after Izaya finished his etiquette class that day._

_"The demon cackles, and turns on the fairy. He rises up an-oof!" Izaya had turned to fast and tripped on his shoe, his knee meeting a tree root and hot pain flashed up his leg._

_Shinra drops the stick going to his down friend._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah… Ok… Maybe not." Both boys watched for a few seconds as blood began to seep out of the new scar on Izaya's knee._

_Then the panic kicked in._

_"On no! If my parents found out I was ruff housing I'm dead!" Izaya freaks. Hibiya would be mad with him for acting out of place, and Delic would say that he was showing off and did this to himself._

_Shinra takes a deep breath. "I know… We could go see my Dad, he's a doctor."_

_"I don't want them finding out…"_

_"Well… I could stay here and sound like we're still playing as you go and visit."_

_Izaya froze, it wasn't the perfect idea, but anything was better than being yelled at. "Sure, where does he live?"_

_Shinra told the younger raven where, and ran off deeper into the orchards to draw attention, and keep the little façade._

_Izaya ran out of the castle, into the streets and to the doctor._

_He found the house, it was neat. A little clinic sign outside of it._

_He enters. "Hello?... Dr. Kashintani?"_

_A tall strange male enters the waiting room, a bright gleaming smile on his face._

_"Orihara-kun… What brings you here?" The man was happy, oh so happy. His dissection of the most mysterious race was right on the tip of his fingers._

_"…I fell and scarred my knee. Can you…fix it?" Izaya lifts his knee up, the blood on his pant leg was surprisingly more than he originally thought._

_"Sure, just this way my princess."_

_Izaya had a very bad feeling about this man, but Shinra had said that he could help, so he fallowed._

_What ever happened next was more of a dream than reality._

_The Doctor had put something over his face, a rag, and the next thing he knew his father was there. Yelling, Shinra looking scared and nervous._

_"HE IS MY SON! HE IS NOT SOME EXSPRIMENT! NON OF THE BEARERS ARE!"_

_Izaya had never seen his father so angry before. The blond just seeped rage and pure loathing towards the shady male._

_Then Izaya passed out again._

_When he awoke he was being carried._

_"Mm…Dad?"_

_Delic's face came into view, his eyes held worry. "Oh, Izaya." He hugs the small raven. "Don't ever do that again…" Izaya was still very confused, colors seemed a bit off but he tried to listen to the words. "…someone….claim…. permanent… That doctor wanted to know why bearers can only mate with one… of forced Shinra to mate with you… Be careful from now on, Izaya… I love you."_

_Izaya yawns, "I love you to Dad…"_

_"It's all over… You can sleep."_

_Izaya passed out again. That was the first time he told his Dad that he loved him._

_~|_X_|~_

_"Izaya!?" Delic's deep voice rang into the library._

_The young raven coils up in his hide away spot, trying to ignore the tears that were in his eyes._

_"Izaya…"_

_The teen looks up from his spot surrounded by books and papers._

_Delic frowns, and slowly sat next to his ruby eyed son._

_They were silent as the sun rays passed through the room, and a golden hue brought the memory of an amber gaze to Izaya._

_"…Young love." Delic states sadly. "But the sad fate of a royal…"_

_"How did-?" Izaya starts, his face looking pleadingly to his father._

_"I can tell… Remember I was once a ladies man myself… " He smiles, then puts an arm around the smaller form._

_"At least they liked you…"_

_"Hmm… So it was the one you were fighting today…" This interest the king. It was day one of the school year, and already the teenage bearer was falling for and fighting the same guy._

_Izaya nods dejectedly. "….He didn't even give me a chance… But… I guess there wasn't one to begin with."_

_"Why would that be?"_

_"The chosen… It doesn't matter if he liked me back… In fact, if he did like me… things would have been worse." Izaya sniffs, wiping his nose. "… I really do like him though… And it hurt… How we just started fighting…"_

_Delic frowns, he hated the whole chosen process. It was cruel to most royals. Them just being randomly placed with a suitor, most in love with another but forced to be with the one. He didn't mind the whole fight thing, he knew the blond well, and could tell that he wouldn't actually kill the raven._

_"Izaya… I love you… and I think, if you like him by the time the chosen come around, the gods will be kind…. They usually are." He hated the whole process, but it was true. The royal and chosen always fell for each other, their other lovers usually forgotten. Maybe if he and Hibiya were lucky, Izaya and Shizuo would be too._

_"I love you too Dad…"_

_"Ok," Delic stood and places a kiss on Izaya's forehead. "I'm guessing your dinner is to be sent here."_

_Izaya smirks, and later on a plate of Ootoro was set in the corner just for him._

_~|_X_|~_

_"Shush..sshhh…" Delic rubs Izaya's back as the raven cried yet again over the blond haired beast of Ikebukuro. "He'll be back."_

_"In seven years, and then it's the chosen."_  
_Delic nods, "yes, and remember what I told you when you first cried over this person?"_

_Izaya nods, but tears still come from his eyes. "He hates me… He must hate me even more now that he knows that I'm a bearer."_

_"He won't hate you."_

_"Yes he does! He calls me a fucking flea! And always tries to kill me! Not only that, he can't even look at me without getting angry! And he hates being angry, so all I ever do is hurt him!"_

_"Izaya… You don't hurt him… Out of everyone, you are the only to ever keep going back to him. After every fight, you still return." The pink eyed king brushes his hand through Izaya's hair. "And… If he honestly wanted you dead… You would have been dead long ago."_

_Ruby eyes widened a bit, and his mouth formed a frown. More tears leaked from the crimson colored orbs._

_Soft rosy pink orbs smiled at him. "Just focus on the now… You have seven years to get ready for your man… If you are lucky, your chosen will be the one you seek."_

_"Thank you…" Izaya mumbles, he was starting to feel better._

_"I love you son… Just keep all of this in mind…. Your chosen will be the one you love above me, above your Mom, above all others." He flashes a smile, and goes to the stairs._

_"Love you to Dad…" Izaya sighs, he rests on the floor, not enough energy to sit in a chair._

_Later on that night a plate of Ootoro was sent to the library._

~|_X_|~

Horrible.

A very small word for what Izaya felt.

Those three times, were the only time he had ever said 'I love you' to his father.

His insides were blank, his mind blank but for the memories.

His chest felt like a metal grate, only letting in the raw grief of emotions like the rain waters on a cold day. It stung, but there was no pain.

The messenger had just left, and Shizuo still was holding onto Izaya's hand, sitting next to the raven.

"Shizuo.." Izaya cries for a moment, he couldn't bring himself to say any more, but the blond beast got the message and wraps his arms around the raven.

Izaya's face heated up, he couldn't control how his lip began to quiver. Sobs began to bubble up his throat, and he bit down on his tongue trying not to release them.

"Shh..sh… Let it all out Izaya…" Shizuo's deep voice, caring and comforting, along with his large hand rubbing small soothing circles on the younger male's back brought Izaya over the edge.

He nearly wailed, and buried his face into the blonde's shoulder, his mouth open in silent sobs of pure gut wrenching grief. His small pale hands gripped Shizuo's shirt, and tears each one falling in rapid succession. This was harder than everything else he had ever faced.

Shizuo would never find words in Japanese, or English or any language, to explain the feeling of watching someone lose a family member.

The pure break down, the tears, the grief, the gut wrenching sobs and the expressions of a hurt and deeply stricken soul all together. It was a horrible and crushing sight.

He felt tears in his own honey colored eyes.

He sympathized with Izaya, and also he was saddened greatly by the king's passing. But the sight of the beautiful raven so suddenly stricken with news like this, suddenly stricken with a grief that was unaxsplainable, Shizuo hated it.

He loathed the crying, the sadness that now was placed onto Izaya. But he knew only one thing, with time, and only with time, would things get better.

They remained like this. Izaya sitting in Shizuo's lap, hands white knuckled grabbing Shizuo's vest, face buried into the older male's collar bone. Shizuo, his hands hugging Izaya's close, one rubbing his back softly, his chin resting on top of Izaya's raven locks.

For almost an hour they remained, and Hibiya found them like this even after.

The Queen entered the room, tear tracks on his face.

"Izaya… Your Mom's here…" Shizuo whispers to the shivering prince.

Izaya sniffs, and adjusts himself slightly, still snuggled firmly again his husband, to see the queen.

"Honey…" Hibiya's voice was soft, and he sat next to them, his hand going to Izaya's shoulder.

"What's going to happen now?" Izaya asks, sitting up better. Tears still in his eyes, but he was trying to remain professional like Hibiya was.

"…I don't know…" Hibiya admits, he bites his lips tears pouring down his face. His voice cracking as he spoke. "You know…our laws… I..I can't rule. So… Shizuo an you… Will have to be…crowned sooner." His own sobs were becoming harder to hold back.

"M-Mommy!" Izaya flung himself at Hibiya, both of them crying and hugging.

Shizuo wipes his eyes, tears falling from them as well. It was heart breaking to hear the sounds of grief.

These two were the closes ones to the king. The king was their husband for one, and father for the other. Both ravens had every right to be devastated. And they were complete wrecks.

The day was slow, and it was horrible.

Shizuo wished nothing more but for it to end. End so that Izaya could get some rest from his grief.

But no, both ravens had to say their goodbyes early.

The king was to be buried in a week, his body on display for the whole country.

Now was the only time they had for privacy.

~|_x_|~

Delic had passed away in his sleep. No pain, no panic, just a never ending dream.

His body was placed on a table, he was in his best. Along with a long red cape that glided to the floor. And a golden crown on his head.

Hibiya kneeled at the show, crying slightly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry… I am sorry that I was such a jerk to you when we first met… I love you… I always have and… I… I miss you… I wish I had said it more… I wish I had done more to show it to you…" he places a small kiss to the cold hand. There was too much for him to say. He wished he could go back and kiss his king more, instead of all the rejections he gave. He wished he had danced with him more, played those stupid family hide and seek games more, showed that he loved him even more. "I love you."

Izaya was on the other side, kneeling but unable to speak. _'I.. I wish I had said I love you, more times than I did Dad… I wish I spent more time with you… I'm sorry for being an idiot…'_,"You were to the only one I could go to… I…" He couldn't say it, his throat constricted and tears hot and fresh slid down his face.

Shizuo places a warm hand on Izaya's shoulder.

"I love you Daddy…" Izaya squeaks his voice cracking, his face contorting again into a mask of pained sadness.

Hibiya looked the same, but worse. He was still going on and on about all the things he wished he had done, and Shizuo silently put a hand on his shoulder as well. Giving it a reassuring squeeze before picking up Izaya and leaving silently.

The Queen would remain there all night.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo awoke around one in the morning and found Izaya sitting up, knees to his chest tears sliding silently down his pale face.

"Shizu-chan…" He turns his gaze to the beast, more tears cascaded down to the sheets.

"How long have you been up?" The blond asks concerned.

Izaya cries at the worry he could hear. "I didn't fall asleep...I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry Izaya…" Shizuo sits up, he slowly and softly places a kiss to Izaya's forehead. He went to stand, but was stopped by a small hand.

"Please….don't leave…"

"I was just going to get a towel for your face… I'm still here…" He reassures and moves backwards into the bathroom, he grabs the smaller towel, wets it, and enters the bedroom. "Here."

Izaya sniffs, and lets Shizuo wipe his face.

He still felt horrible, and every time he thought about his Dad his chest would ache.

He was too tired for anything; his mind was hurting too much. He needed something to make him forget, even if it was for a moment, just something to forget his grief. Ruby eyes flashed to the sexy handsome male at the end of the bed.

"Shizu-chan…" The lithe male says lightly as Shizuo went to his spot on their bed.

"Hmm?" His handsome face turns to the beautiful sultry raven.

Suddenly warm, but wet, lips met his.

Shizuo stared in shock. Izaya was kissing him….

IZAYA IS KISSING HIM!

Shizuo allowed Izaya to enter his mouth, his small display on dominance was almost adorable, and ended when the blond easily took control of the soft kiss. Their lips met deeper and deeper, a newer passion each time. They parted breathlessly.

Thin arms wrap around Shizuo's neck, and crimson red eyes met coffee colored orbs.

"Shizuo…" Izaya's voice dropped an octave sending shivers down both of their spines. "Please." He shifts them both, Shizuo complying as Izaya straddles his waist, sitting on his lap. Both of them in the middle of the large bed now.

"You understand what you are doing right?" Shizuo asks, staring his smaller husband in the eyes.

Izaya nods, and leans closer to the blond beast. "Make me forget, just for a small while…"

Their lips met again.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo took control of the kiss, his tongue tasting his raven's mouth. He loved it.,the sweet bitter taste, every second he exploited the sinful mouth was heaven to him.

He sucks gently on the bitter sweet tongue before delving back into the kiss causing Izaya to moan.

Izaya shivers, and wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck. His body slowly heating up, his toes curling as Shizuo sucked on his tongue causing him to moan again.

Arousal heated up their bodies as Izaya moved his hips against Shizuo's waist.

Their clothed groins rubbing gently against each other. Shizuo moans, the friction not enough.

Izaya claws at Shizuo's t-shirt and pulls at it. He wanted it off the blond right now.

The blond gets the message and parts their deep make out, he removes the piece of clothing and guides his hands to Izaya's waist as he attacked the long pale neck. Slowly he drags his large hands up those perfect curves.

Izaya moans softly at the sweet touches. And shivers as the hot hands travel under his shirt, guiding it up sensually. The trails left behind feeling like fire, his sking covering in goosebumps.

Shizuo pulls back from leaving another hickey to remove Izaya's cover, and then attacks the neck again with fever.

Moaning again at the pleasure that coursed through his body Izaya wraps his legs around Shizuo rubbing their groins together, and gasps as hes pushed down onto the mattress in a submissive position.

It was getting hot. Too hot, and Shizuo rips off Izaya's underwear and shorts. He pulls back, feasting his eyes.

Izaya's face was flush with arousal, absolutely sexy in his full naked state. His mouth was slightly opened, some of Shizuo's spit was on his lips and he licks it off slowly, tauntingly his eyes locked onto the brutes.

Shizuo's eyes gaze over every inch of the raven, from the small cute birthmark, his sharp almost womanly hips, to his beautiful face that beckoned to be kissed and filled with pleasure.

He removes his pants and boxers and goes back to the begging to be fucked raven.

Izaya didn't know how it came to this. Two days ago he didn't even want Shizuo to see him shirtless, and now he moaned begging for the brute to hurry and fuck him.

The beast of Ikebukuro settles himself between Izaya's legs. Kissing the slim hips softly before moving up the pale chest to the nipples. He puts his left hand at Izaya's mouth, getting the raven to coat three fingers with saliva. As Izaya did this Shizuo kisses a nipple softly, then licks it.

Just the soft licking on one of his nipples was make Izaya even harder, pleasure forming deep inside of him.

The amber eyed male removes his fingers and slowly pulls back after kissing the hard pink nubs again.

He makes eye contact with the raven before pushing a finger inside, watching the exspressions flash across Izaya.

Pain at first, before a sudden wave of pleasure.

The younger gasps, it was getting hard to breath, and he winces again as another finger is added.

"God...mm, ah! I need you Shizu..." He rasps clutching at the sheets as the brute all but finger fucked him. Another shiver racks is body as he saw the amber in Shizuo's eyes turn praticaly black with lust.

The older enters the third finger, twisting them and spreading them inside his raven turning the younger into a moaning mess.

The sight alone was making him want to come.

Izaya wines as Shizuo removes his hand, sliding it up to tweak his nipples with the other.

"Fuwa..ahn.. Shizuo." He moans, hands going to those feather soft bleach locks.

Shizuo spreads Izaya's leg father apart, positioning himself with one hand, while the other held Izaya's hip down.

He looks to the ruby eyed bearer, taking in every intoxicating detail as he entered slowly.

It stung just like before, but he moaned with pleasure. Not breaking eye contact, he wanted to see Shizuo's face as he entered.

The blond's eyebrows were knit with concentration, his toned chest so close to Izaya's own body. Ruby eyes traveled down to the source of pain and pleasure, the large member was almost all the way in and he blushes watching the rest enter.

Shizuo saw the discomfort on Izaya's face, but then there was flickers of pleasure. He watched as Izaya's mouth opened, his gaze between them where their bodies connected. The blond was turned on even more at the sight of Izaya's breathless state when he was all the way inside the tight heat.

Izaya's body arches deliciously, after a few more moments he relaxes and slowly moves his hip against Shizuo, pulling the blond out and then back deeper.

Both moan at the friction, and Shizuo starts to move freely. The bed creaking slightly with each thrust.

It wasn't harsh, but sweet friction. Pleasurable and calm at first. The steady in, a moan, out, in again, a gasp, out, in, out, in.

Izaya's heavy breaths mixed with Shizuo's, their faces inches apart. The blond's hair tickling Izaya's forehead as he moved inside the fragile raven.

Their eyes locked on one another, taking in the calm sex they were having.

Shizuo met his mouth with Izaya's opened one. He still couldn't get enough of kissing the other. Their tongues danced with each other, the song of their hearts the music.

Alas breathing was important, and their kiss broke again. Izaya disheveled and trying to force air into his lungs as Shizuo began to pick up their pace.

The sound of skin on skin filled the sex musty room.

Moaning, and gasping filled the air joining the wet sex.

Tears began to form in Izaya's eyes. He held Shizuo close, allowing the blond to nuzzle his neck. He need this, he needed Shizuo. The blond suddenly bit his shoulder, drawing blood and lapping at it lightly, almost purring.

Izaya found he liked the possessiveness, and felt a heated bit forming in his stomach, he felt like it needed to be filled. Shizuo needed to fill him.

"Ahn.. ahng...deeper... Shizu...Shizuo-Ah!" He clutches his hands in the blond hair as he felt the other going deeper doing as told. Slicking Izaya's insides with hot precum.

"Ah...ah.. Izaya..." Shizuo responded to the others mantra. "Feels good... Ah!" His pace quickens, and Izaya throws his head hand into the mattress moaning as his prostate was abused.

The large member tearing his insides in all the good ways. His own organism coming closer with every thrust from the blond into his tight hole.

Suddenly he saw white, and came hard, Shizuo still thrusting deeper, faster and harder inside him as his body fell limp.

All he could do was moan the blond's name and breath in ragged hot breaths that were mixing his Shizuo's air.

"Shizu.. Zu-oh! Ahng! Ha! Ah! Ahn!" The pace was now inhumanly fast, Izaya couldn't control his body. His mouth was opened, his hands now softly over Shizuo's on his hips. The blond beast pounding into Izaya, snapping his hips forward, and pulling the raven into him.

"Ah, god Izaya... I'm..close..." His eyes meet the dark blood colored orbs that held deep lust, and temptation was too much.

Izaya gasps as a searing heat erupted deep inside his body. The strange heat he felt earlier was being over ridden by Shizuo's semen, as it spurted inside Izaya.

His eyes closed in bliss as Shizuo filled him up.

He felt a strange knot form in his stomach when the blond had stopped coming, but all other thoughts were pushed aside when he felt the beast harden still inside.

Shizuo grunts, and groans when Izaya reaches up and pulls him down into a bruising kiss.

"Do me all night..." It was a demand.

The blond didn't need to be told twice.

~|_x_|~

**Red: So I could always write some more smutt if you guys so prefer~~ and sorry for e late update! It's now 2am and I'm really tired, I hope the 2600 words extra make it up, and the smutt that I was going to start the next chapter with, though I might just add more to continue~ **

**Izaya: *cant walk properly* Bastard... **

**Red: ^^ I'm proudly not a bastard! my parents were married when they had me... But with my brother...~~~**

**Shizuo: *rolls eyes* I'm only here to get Izaya back...**

**Red: *shoves Izaya to Shizuo* GO MAKE SOME PORN! So, humans, fav, reveiw, so in and so forth, and until next time~**


	17. Chapter 17, More smutty smutt smutt

**Red: So! I added smutt to the last chapter, so... More smutt... I'm not complaining! Hope you guys love guyxguy action and smutty smutt smutt!^^**

**Enjoy~**

**My update days will well...now be dayS, as in Sunday and Wensday**

**OH! And I'm going to Wizard World Tomaro! *which is why i updated again this week* IM SO EXCITED!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya moans yet again as Shizuo released inside him for the fifth time that night. Five rounds of absolutely fantastic mind blowing sex.

Shizuo gasps, the wonderful feeling of Izaya's silky tight insides milking his rod again, sending pleasure coursing through his body.

Every round kept getting better as his seed slicked Izaya's tight hole, allowing him to move deeper, faster, and harder. It was a sinful fest of pure lust.

Izaya's neck was covered with dark hickeys, and bite marks, even between his legs now had slight bruises and bites. His chest was heaving with each deep breathily moan. Slight bruises in the shape of hands were now on his perfect hips.

Shizuo sighs semen dripping out from where he and the lustful raven were connected. It felt like they were made for each other, his hips flush against Izaya's soft bottom, his shaft balls deep. "Ng, ahh... Izaya..." He moans kissing the ravens neck, their chests flush and heaving for air. Izaya was sitting in his lap, legs spread out in the air behind Shizuo.

"Shizuo...ng..please..." Izaya's eyes still shed tears and Shizuo started to move again. This was how it was that night. No breaks, just pure sex.

Izaya wasn't shocked at Shizuo's sex endurance, he is The beast of Ikebukuro and the strongest knight in the land. He was more shocked at his own appetite for the blond. Just wanting to bury his grief in a lust filled night was driving him on, and he rocked his hips gasping as his insides were sucking in the hot shaft.

Shizuo shifts them, Izaya now ontop.

The raven lifts his hips again and again, enjoying the pure pleasures that were running through his body. His hands rested on Shizuo's legs as he looked up at the ceiling gasping each time he came down on the hard shaft.

Shizuo moans at the sight of Izaya, and his right hand went to the raven, feeling the other's flat chest, his left stabilizing the bouncing bearer.

It was sexy as hell, and the blond loved each second of it.

Izaya pauses, and their positions switch again, his back to Shizuo as he rode him.

"Unh! Ah!" Spit was dripping from his open mouth as the brute began to thrust up into him making him see stars. Izaya couldn't handle much more and fell forward, his hand clutching at the sheets and Shizuo shifts them again. Doggy style.

It was a night of pure ecstasy, quick paced and unending.

Izaya buries his head into the mattress, his ass in the air as Shizuo pounded down into him, his pale legs spread wide for his ex-worst enemy.

Amber eyes were black with lust, he leans over the raven threading their left hands together, their rings shining in the dim light of outside.

Izaya looks at their hands, his head on its right side, he smiles lightly and squeezes Shizuo's hand and bring them to his lip, kissing the back of the back of it softly.

Shizuo smiles at the act, he kisses the back of Izaya's neck, then brings the other up accidentally pushing himself deep inside of his raven, causing some previous sticky white substance to come out of the younger. He brought his chest flush against Izaya's back, other hand at the ruby eyed male's hips.

With his free hand Izaya reaches back and places his smaller hand to the back of Shizuo's leg, giving him more leverage. The brute was still thrusting at this newer angle, both of them losing themselves in blissful pleasure.

Izaya moans again at the warm feeling inside, the knot inside his body was warm sending waves of heat through his person.

Sleep was nonexistent, the long hours of the night were lost to the throws of pleasure. Their sex was long lasting and Izaya screamed erotically at another release, squeezing Shizuo's shaft.

The blond roars his release as well, spilling deep inside yet again.

He pulled out setting the raven down gently on his back.

Their lips met again.

Izaya felt tears still on his cheeks, and gasps when the blond pulled back, licking the salty droplets away.

Amber eyes held grief but strength that Izaya was seeking with his own blood colored orbs.

Shizuo growls, he kisses Izaya softly, his protective instinct, the beast deep inside was worried and wished to stop the flow of sadness."No more crying..." He whispers, his deep voice loving, his hands hugging the smaller male.

The raven nods, still out of breath, but he reaches out to the knight. Ruby eyes begging once again.

Izaya wraps his legs around Shizuo, his arms around the bleach blond's neck. "Shizuo...Mo...More..."

The blond pulls back for a moment, wondering how, and if, Izaya could handle more sex.

Shizuo's member hardens just at the sight of the sultry raven mostly demanding more.

Izaya was on his back, mouth parted, his eyes lustful. Shizuo felt pride at seeing the his marks all over Izaya's milky soft skin. The legs around his waist fit around him perfectly, invitingly. The hot hole clenches and more left over semen dribbles out.

Self restraint abandoned yet again, he positions himself and enters. Joining the two together, each time feeling even better than the last.

Izaya's throat was getting hoarse and weaker. The rounds had been pretty ruff and noisy for them both, and ended with full orgasms that left them breathless and unable to move for a few seconds before he asked for more.

Shizuo loved each moan, and the pleasure erotic look dawning on his raven's face.

"Unh! Ah! SHI-ZU!Un! Ah!" Izaya couldn't form any words, his back arching again up to meet Shizuo's thrusts and hands. "Ngh! Uh! AHn!"

The brute licks at one of Izaya's nipples, toying with the other. He growls in pleasure when the raven arched up. His hands traveled to Izaya's back, tracing each rib, then his whole spine.

He moans as Izaya's shutters under his touch, and Shizuo picks up the pace again.

The bed hit the wall with every gasp and moan. Izaya closes his ruby eyes," Uah!" he yells, snapping the ruby orbs open after a particularly hard thrust from the blond; who was displeased at him for closing his eyes. Dark coffee met blood crimson, and Izaya gasps. His ears picking up on the bed banging on the wall.

Bang...Focus on the heat. The joining hearts. His hands grip at the blond. He needed the man. He had needed him for years, and now he had him.  
Bang...Forgive, and drown in the moments bliss. Every move, every breath, all the drops of sweat and tears made both males shudder in pleasure. They kiss deeply again.  
Bang...Forget the grief, Izaya gasps. His mind pushing out thoughts of his father and replacing it with Shizuo. The blond knight had been in his mind for years, and the raven smiles, Shizuo would always be there for him.

It was nearly six in the morning and a dull sunrise had spread into the room as the bed creaked hitting the abused wall with each powerful thrust.

Sounds of passionate sex mingled with the harsh winds on the windows, a storm was moving in.

Four shadows pass through the gardens quickly, ignoring the rain that now fell from the skies, lucky to be unsighted.

"Rei, you go and do your part." A male with dark blond hair and hazel eyes orders a younger teen.

The guy nods, brushing his blue hair out of his face and running off.

"We have an hour to get him and get out at best... First thing is first..." He turns pointing at the tall balcony, the lights out the room in darkness. "The royal will be in that room... We need to get the Monster away from him, as far as we know he hasn't claimed the royal...Yukari."

A woman with orange hair nods. "Rei should be getting to his post now. And how can you be sure? We haven't been able to get eyes in for a few days." She was holding a small map of the grounds, but her steal eyes flashed with worry.

"It's his worst enemy. Nothing would be able to get them to do it...We know the signal, Heiro you are to wait here as Yukari and I get him. Do not get caught."

Heiro nods, he held a mini flash light in his hands as the three waited for the important signal. "What about my brother?"

"Kaiba will be waiting for us at the exit." Inuro, the dark blond assures.

Heat builds up inside Izaya again. The feeling of almost completeness floods his senses. He shifts, more pushing himself against the large body above him, mewing as Shizuo spreads the pale legs wider, bringing the blond more space to move and thrust.

The ravens hands scratched at his back, sending a possessive pleasure through Shizuo. He connects their lips, devouring the ruby eyed male's mouth.

Louder, more ragged moans ripped through the air as Izaya felt Shizuo dig deeper into his hole. The pit inside him sloshing with the brute's previous rounds cum.

"Ahn! Uh ng! Shizu- Shizuo!" Izaya's voice moans and his body arches, his voice now nearly screaming in pleasure. Deep inside him the strange pit made his body beg to be filled again despite it's other six times filled. "So go~od! Ha aha! Shizuo~!"

"Ah! Mm, Izaya!" Shizuo growls his release close again.

Sweat dripped from his face onto Izaya's, dirty but hot. He licks at the ravens lips, then dips his tongue into the open cavern, licking the roof of the younger's mouth. Hot breaths mixing as he ran his tongue along Izaya's, enticing moans of pleasure.

Izaya suddenly came again shouting, or moaning it was a mix of both, his brute's name erotically, his body completely drained. His hands scratched across Shizuo's shoulder blades, and the brute moans.

It was sinful bliss.

"Ng! Ah! Shizuo... Shizuo..ng!" He moans wantonly, tightening his grip he could feel Shizuo pushing deep inside, the blond was getting closer yet again, his huge member pulsing inside of the raven.

Suddenly the door to their room burst open, and Kadota stood there. The noise startled both raven and blond, causing Shizuo to release deep inside again.

Izaya gasps, looking over Shizuo's shoulder at the serious and blushing knight.

Shizuo pulls back, his head shooting over at their friend. His eyes narrowed, and Izaya hides his bright red face, into Shizuo's chest.

It was a very compromising position.

Izaya on his back, legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist, the blond's liquid dripping between them, making the sight seem like some sort of animalistic mating. Shizuo seemed to loom possessively over the younger. His arms on each side of the sweaty ruby eyed raven.

They must of made quiet the sight.

"Uh, hem... Sorry for the interruption my... Lord and bear... But, uh..." Kadota thanked the gods that he was good friends with them and had seen Shizuo in worse situations before, he decides to turn around still addressing them as Shizuo stood.

Izaya held back a moan at the loss of his heated partner.

Shizuo picks up his boxers and covers Izaya with the blankets that were tossed on the floor.

"What is it?" Shizuo asks going to the door, and looking out at the knight.

Kadota wasn't alone, two more knights were there, and so was Simon and Tom.

"We caught a Ko Monsuta sneaking around out front, but he will only speak with you."

Shizuo's honey eyes widen, and he nods. "Ok, let me get dressed." Slight blush came across his face and he closed the bedroom door, turning to face his raven.

Izaya had heard and nods to Shizuo. "You should go..."

The blond nods, he was still breathless in the after glow of their last round. "Stay here. Don't answer for anyone but me." He quickly begins to dress in clean clothes, and leans over the bed kissing Izaya on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

Izaya felt his stomach flutter when Shizuo had kissed him sweetly, and frowned when his beast left.

The lithe man falls back onto the bed, catching his breath slowly again.

A dull pain resonated from his hips and lower back, but he basked in the warm glow. He could still feel Shizuo's sticky liquid deep inside of his body.

After a few minutes he sighs, '_I should clean up..._' He stood shakily his legs almsot rubber, his hips aching at the all night abuse, and went into the bathroom, deciding a quick shower would feel better.

The water was warm, and sent shivers up Izaya. He smiles lightly.

He was happy.

Stated.

Relieved.

Words could not describe. He heart still stung, but his father's words rung in his ears as he began to think of Shizuo.

_"Your chosen will be the one you love above me, above your Mom, above all others."_

"I love you Dad..." He says out loud, then continued to wash.

His cheeks blushed as he saw white semen dripping down his legs.

He spread his feet, blushing wildly as he plunged a finger inside the abused hole. Trying to get the sticky cum out of his body, some of it was pink and Izaya watches as it swirls down the drain.

His body ached, and he moans slightly thinking of how deep Shizuo had gone.

When he deemed himself clean enough, he shut the water off and stepped out.

Ruby eyes went to the mirror.

His hair was still a mess only wetter now. His neck had many marks, he runs a hand over the bite. A smile on his pretty face.

_'Such a beast... But... He's my Shizu-chan...'_

Izaya wraps himself in a towel and leave the bathroom, he pulls on a high necked shirt, covering the marks. He winces slightly as he pulls on his jeans, then plops back down on the bed.

Closing his eyes for a few moments, he sighs. 'I_t hasn't even been twenty minutes and I miss him...'_ "Shizu-chan..."

His body was now tired, but the sun was out behind the dark clouds.

Today was going to be ruff.

The people would soon find out about the Kings passing, and so would other countries.

Then the elders would come in and claim the whole 'Queen cannot rule for, this and that and blah blah blah' it was bullshit in Izaya's mind.

He sighs again rolling onto his stomach.

Panic struck him suddenly. His red eyes shooting open. It almost made him cringe. The feeling of his organs flipping with sudden stress. His gaze went to the unopened condoms, and back to the bathroom.

_'Pregancy pills...'_ He sighs, relieved again. '_I need to thank Shinra later._' He stood, not noticing the two shadows at the balcony doors.

Yukari and Inuro look in on the room.

They make eyes contact and nod, Yukari fiddles with the locks, and soundlessly opens the door.

Izaya entered the bathroom. '_Where did I put them last?'_ He checks inside the cabinets, '_not here... Maybe in the bed side table...'_ Before he could turn a hand came over his mouth.

Inuro held Izaya to his chest, trying not to hurt the struggling raven.

Izaya freaks flailing his arms, elbowing and kicking, eyes locking on the mirror to see his attackers.

Yukari pulls out a rag and tries to force it on the royals mouth.

Inuro hisses, Izaya had just bit him. "Damnit... Yukari knock him out already."

"I'm trying, he's a lot harder than it seems."

The older male glares at her, but she rolls her eyes and tries to shove the rag on the raven's face.

Izaya bucks his head back causing Inuro to lose his balance and stumble into the bedroom knocking a table over.

"Let! Me! Go!" Izaya struggles against the stronger arms and hisses when Inuro pins his arms, lifting him completely off the floor. All of his thoughts ended though when a rag was forced over his face.

Yukari watched as crimson eyes rolled back, as the royal passed out cold.

"We need to get out now." She says forcing Inuro to move out the balcony doors.

They climbed down the ivy and to Heiro.

The teen nods at them, and flashes the light towards their exit.

A flash was returned and Inuro lead them out, still carrying an unconscious Izaya.

They made it to the broken rose hedge and check for guards. The only sounds were of rain and their breaths.

"Let's go." Yukari ran out into the free space, fallowed quickly by Inuro and Izaya, then Heiro and his brother.

Kaiba stares at the raven het met before. His green eyes flashing in the dull grey light.

"Time to take him to Yoriyoi."

~|_x_|~

Shizuo enters the jail room, eyes on the young blue hair teen.

"You're Rei..."

The practical boy nods. "You're Shizuo Heiwajima..."

The blond nods, Kadota stood next to him.

"You wanted to speak with me." Shizuo states, amber eyes locking on the child. He looked no more than fourteen, with dyed blue hair and bright blueish pink eyes. A bearer.

"Yeah..."

There was a silence and Shizuo sighs. "Listen kid-"

"I'm seventeen."

At that even Kadota's eyes widened. "Ok... Rei."

"My last name is Mimotoku." Rei says, he smirks seeing Shizuo's eyes widened. "You remember my father... He was a marble worker..."

Kadota frowns.

"Was... Is the key word... He can't even walk any more. Spine is broken because of you." Rei was rubbing salt in an old wound. "All because he mentioned a certain bearer's name..."

"... Why are you here?" Kadota asks as Shizuo felt a sense of fear, as if something bad was happening.

"The only reason a Ko Monsuta would turn himself in for..." The teen smiles, more of a disgusted sneer. "You must know why by now Monster..."

Amber eyes glare at the blue haired terrorist.

Rei laughs causing both males to frown. "I feel bad for the royal, having to deal with your stupidity... Monster-San if you can't figure out why I gave myself in, it explains even more as to why I did. You aren't fit for the royal."

Now the boy was just being confusing. Shizuo growls.

There was another long silence before the blond pretty much roars.

"Shit! This is a distraction!" He rips the door off in his mad dash for his and Izaya's room causing Kadota, Tom and Simon to jump.

He ran through the castle hearing Tom fallowing close behind him.

Up stairs, left, down the hall, turn right. _'Why must this castle be so fucking huge!?' _Up another set of stairs, through the double sweet doors. He ran up the marble steps and kicks open the bedroom doors.

The room was still.

Papers on the ground, desk over turned, doors to the balcony forced open the lock picked.

Tom entered behind Shizuo, and curses.

The blond felt his heart sink. His stomach dropped, a strange emptiness filled his senses as he gazed at the bed.

Not even an hour ago he and Izaya were together.

Now he looks around, his heart continuing to pound inside his chest pushing the cold feeling through his body.

"Izaya has been kidnapped..."

~|_X_|~

**Red: Dun dun dduuunnnnn! So recap, Delic is dead, Hibiya can't rule, Shizuo and Izaya had a long night of love making, Shizuo isn't a royal, Izaya didn't take his pills and is now kidnapped by the Ko Monsuta, are we all on the same page?^^**

**Shinra: Yup, i think they all got it.**

**Izaya: You think a royal castle would have better protection from invaiders... KADOTA!**

**Kadota: *still blushing* Not my fault... they know the castle and everything.**

**Red: I agree with Americ- Eh hem wrong anime... I agree with Izaya.**

**Kadota: Well...**

**Shizuo: *out of no where, picks up izaya and walks away***

**Red: Well then... Shinra? Kadota?**

**Shinra: Fav and review!**

**Kadota: And fallow, until next time.**

**Red: AND NOT TO MENTION THAT IM GONNA BE AT WIZARD WORLD TOMARROOOO! I'm whiping out my elvish* Galadriel* Looking dress and *in a ru paul voice* I'm gonna make it work~! Until next time~! And once again My update days are the usual Sunday and Wensday**

****Shizuo: *death glares hugging his raven possessively* Mine...****


	18. Chapter 18

**Red: There may or may not be rape, I'm leaning towards not but the way i write, it can go anywhere, but I'm going to try and avoid it without spilling too much...kk? I'll try to avoid it.**

**... I swear i clicked the button to post this but nooo~ooo it didn't go up... lets pretend that it's sunday!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya's eyes snap open suddenly, his heart beat suddenly skyrocketing. His head pounded, his sences flooding with light from a ceiling fan.

The room he was in had white walls, and a wooden floor. He was laying on a small bed in the right corner of the room. There was a door to the left of the bed, it was closed. The air was stuffy, and the room felt a little too hot.

He sits up slowly, pain flaring up his lower back as he put his feet to the ground. Slowly Izaya moves to the door.

Testing the locks he curses under his breath. He was locked in.

There were no windows, no vents. Just four walls and a door.

Izaya goes back to the small bed, it's light blue covers causing him to frown, and sits, his thoughts on his husband.

_'Shizuo must know that I'm missing by now... I wonder if he'll tear up the whole town looking for this place.'_ He smirks at the thought, then frowns again.

He could hear foot steps coming closer to the room.

Slowly the door opens, it creaking slightly in protest.

A male with blond hair and purple eyes stood in the door way. He stares coolly at the raven, taking in each detail.

The male stood in a black tunic, grey jeans and there was a tattoo going up from under his shirt onto his neck, it was of a family crest... Well two different crests.

Dark purple orbs check Izaya over again. Then he spoke, his voice deeper than you would of thought, reminding Izaya of Shizuo in a way. "Orihara, Izaya... The future Queen of Keisairuo."

Izaya frowns, he did not like how those eyes looked at him. They were a deep purple, but were cold steel in emotion. Yet, even Izaya could see the longing and it made him shiver.

The male closes the door, and moves closer to the raven. The light showing more of the tattoo.

_'A... Dragon? And the Orihara crest...'_

"I have always wanted to meet you in person Orihara-Heika... or would you prefer just Izaya?" The person speaks again after not getting a response, his voice drawing out in the air. "You may not know it, but I used to go to your school. I used to watch you everyday... Elementary, middle and eventually high school... then I didn't watch just you... I saw you everyday... I watched you run from that monster an-"

"Cut the crap. Who are you and what do you want?" Izaya snaps finally deciding he didn't like this man at all.

"...Mmm... I am the son of a man that monster killed...But i have changed my name since. I'm Yoriyoi Ningen. As for what I want..." His voice seemed to hold a slight hardness. "I want to break the Monster... And to do that I had to take what he likes the most... You."

They stood at a draw for a while before either spoke, the only sound being the slight humming from the lights.

"I'm claimed." Izaya says firmly, his mind was racing, thinking of every escape route out around and away from Ningen. "I was claimed a few days ago... and last night-" he stops, eyes going wide as the purple eyed kidnapper laughed.

His eyes narrow on the raven, but his mouth in a smile, bursts of laughter coming out.

After a few minutes of hysteria, he suddenly becomes deadly, his eyes black, his face stone."...You think that will stop anything... Izaya Orihara..." Suddenly Izaya is pinned to the bed, under his attacker."... I'm a bearer too."

~|_X_|~

_"Orihara-kun was the only one to get this question right." the teacher announces to the whole class. She goes to the board and starts to write the notes. "If a bearer is left by his male partner, it is physically impossible for them to have children with another, let alone intercourse will be painful and leave them injured and hurt. But, if a male leaves a bearer and that bearer is to find another bearer this is where the claim in void. Two bearers can produce offspring, and have a family. In fact in history the bearer-" She went on after that making Izaya feeling quite uncomfortable by the end of the lesson._

~|_X_|~

Fear.

Pure fear.

Izaya struggles, and kicks out from under the male, his hands restricted by the other's.

"You know how it works... If a male claims a bearer, their mates for life... if he were to leave, the bearer cannot be with another M-A-L-E... But, bearer on bearer..." he leans low to Izaya's ear. "It happens to be one of the ways a bearer can still have a child after a split... there is a loop hole in the royal laws. It states that if a royal bearer is with child, the father of said child is to be king. It doesn't specify if that father is male or bearer."

Izaya keeps struggling, and gasps as harsh lips landed on his neck.

"Get off me!" He yells, pushing the bigger purple eyed bastard away from his person. "Rape!" He shouts.

"Hahaahaha... Rape? Rape?! Do you think I care about something like rape?" The man sneers. "I don't care much at all for you. Actually I just don't like you. But you're the royal, so I made some room to even consider listening to the castle news." His sneer became a frown. "... The terrorists attacked and i help defend the city... but then that monster was chosen... I was so disgusted..."

"Hes a better man than you are being." Izaya says cooly.

"Hes no man! Only a monster would lift the things he does, only a monster would hurt people like he does!"

"He can't control it! Hes just... Unfortunate, unlucky to have his anger... Hes... kind... caring. Hes not the type to hurt someone without reason!" The raven snaps, glaring the older in the eyes. "He has done nothing to you!"

"He killed my father!"

"How?!"

Their eyes met, a mash of purple and red.

A long silence fills the now stuffy room.

Ningen moves up, still hovering over Izaya. His legs straddling the smaller's waist. "... My father was a knight. A great knight. Sir Rokuya... My Dad... He was out minding his own, when the monster came down the street. The monster was unhappy, and my Dad saw him enter a flower shop to meet the kind lady there. After a few mintues the shop was destroyed, and my father had gone to see if everyone was fine... That beast threw the shelf at my father. The glass, flower, marble and all... Killed him..." His eyes held hatred for Shizuo, deep veined and cold blooded.

Izaya was speechless, but he knew that Shizuo couldn't have killed someone. '._.Could he?_'

"No... Shizuo is not a monster."

"You've seen how inhuman he is." The male nearly spat. "He thinks you are his... Only a beast would see it that way... So, in revenge, and it just so happens to fit my liking, I'm taking you and the thrown from him. I've cut a deal with some terrorists who want this countries resources, and bearers. I get you, the land, and no more monsters, and they get what they need."

The raven's eyes widened. "Wait... You're seriously cutting deals with-!"

"I hate him. And so do many others. We all agree he must be taken care of, so you are now here and he is now weakened... The death of the king and this."

"Wa-wait... you?" Izaya struggles more, and pauses when something was put on his neck.

"Yes, we have an inside man who pulled the plug. The king is dead, you are missing. All we need to do is wait now..." Ningen sat up, "I have no interest in you. If you ask I would send you out of country, to America even, but I know you care for the Monster so I cannot let you escape. And he cares for you, so it is vital for you to remain here and untouched."

Izaya watched, tears forming in his eyes as he saw his escape leave.

"By the way, its a shock collar. I am the one with the key."

The door shut, the lights were on for a while longer. But then, there was darkness.

_'Shizuo you better get here soon...' _Izaya shuts his eyes, a hand going to his stomach.

~|_X_|~

Hibiya was hysteric.

Losing his king, and now his son was missing. He had held up in his room, not moving and never speaking to any but Shizuo.

Everything was falling apart before the Queen's golden eyes, and Shizuo found himself the one handling everything.

"Shizuo-sama, Shizuo-sama! We need you to look this ove-"

"I need the report on the Ko Monsuta! I want to know who their leader is!" he growls to the worker not even looking at the papers. It was only noon and his temper was threw the roof. Tom and Simon were keeping mos things at bay, while Kadota and the knights searched the country side for anything regarding the ruby eyed prince, but nothing so far had come up.

"Who is this person and what do they want?" Was the main question that were floating around the castle, but to the normal eyes of the citizens, there was nothing wrong.

The king was dead, and the future king, Shizuo, was doing his role.

"Rei hasn't said anything since last night, after Shinra 'chatted' with him." Tom informs.

The group were in the king's study, giving silent support after the shock.

Celty sat near the fire place with Shinra, he had dark circles under his eyes, and a slight shake in his hands.

Simon was standing around, and Tom stood near Shizuo.

The blond hadn't slept the night. His heart was pounding a cold feeling around his body. '_Izaya...'_ He missed his raven, he needed Izaya back. _'I will find you... And I will kill who ever dared to take you from me.'_ He had to find out who this was, and where, not only that he had to defend the country from the terrorists groups that were gathering at the borders.

A loud crash was heard suddenly, and a maid ran into the room. "My Lord! A note!" She handed it to Tom, and Shizuo ran around the desk.

They read it over,

_**My name is not important. Nor is my profession. But I am inside the Ko Monsuta, and I do not support their dealings with the terrorists, that is all you need to know. We have Izaya, he is fine. Our leader is the son of Sir Rokuya. But he has since changed his name. I cannot say more. -Nobody**_

Shizuo frowns, he recognized the name.

"Sir Rokuya had a son?" Tom says.

"No... It was a bearer." Shinra stood from his spot. "My father did his check ups... Well, until he tried to experiment with him.." He moves over looking at the writings, his glasses catching some of the lights. "I'll go pull his file..."

Tom nods and Shinra leaves quickly. Not even five more minutes went by before Shizuo was yelling again.

"I hate this!" He shouts clenching his fists, Celty stood her smoke thickening encase the beast got out."I need to be out there looking for him!"

"We all do, but Shizuo the elder rules are clear. You are only the husband, not king nor family yet." Tom tries to state calmly to the seething blond. "If Izaya were to be pregnant than the elders would grant full power, but he isn't."

"To hell with rules! Their the same rules stating that we had to be married in the first place." He became quiet suddenly, a cold wave going through his body sapping all his energy. "Never mind... It's the same rules that lower women and bearers..."

[Shizuo, why don't we take a break, news will come in by morning and Shinra might be having trouble since he hasn't returned yet...]

Shizuo sighs, his anger returning but he stifens and nods.

Tom pats him on the back and fallows Celty out of the room.

Night was hell again, and Shizuo could not sleep.

The next day was slow, Shizuo came very close to wrecking many things but was held back by Simon and Celty. The people needed comfort for the loss of their king, so Shizuo had to give no sign of anything amiss. But everything was.

Night had fallen, food was tasteless, and he sat in the over sized bed.

New sheets were on it, but he could still smell Izaya.

'_I will find you... I promise._' He thought gazing to the cleaned up wreck. The papers were now neatly stacked and ordered. His gaze narrow suddenly.

Amber eyes picking up on a small bottle.

The knight stood, and approached the table, and reads the label.

'Plan B Prevention -Orihara, Izaya 24 tablets'

He picks it up, counting the pills. '_...23... He didn't take it...'_ His heart rate went up, eyes widening.

"Shinra!" He ran, knocking down two doors, and jumping most of the stairs.

"Shinra!"

Ten minutes later Shizuo stood at the doctor's house, one very shocked Dullahan nearby.

"These pills... Shizuo-"

"Izaya and I had sex... a lot of sex two days ago. What are his chances of being pregnant?" He asks causing Celty's smoke to turn a light shade of pink.

"Uhh... How man-"

"Seven."

Shinra's eyes got huge, he was trying to act professional but he couldn't also help his true feelings. "... Shizuo..."

"We need to alert the Elders."

~|_X_|~

**Red: Sorry for the confusion! But things will make sence soon so for now... Focus on who the mysterious person is~**

**Shinra: Next chapter will have more of my and my beloved wife Celty!**

**Red: You two haven't had your wedding yet...**

**Celty:[Reveiw fav and be ready for what happens next]**

**Red: And i will try to avoid rape! Until next time~**


	19. Chapter 19 end of ideas flying blind now

**Red: It's 12:23am! And there is no rape! *smiles at a certain commenter* so no need to take out pitch forks of murder weapons!0.0; **

**Hope you enjoy~**

**btw I will be going back into this chapter to fix some things, I will be doing the same with the other chapters so hopfuly there will be less errors and so on~~**

~|_X_|~

The sun was rising, the world becoming awake with it's golden rays.

The ocean waves crashed silently on the shores as knights walked in a weary trail.

Kadota was moving silently with the other younger knights. The island had dispatched their best into the efforts for finding Izaya. Two boys stood out of them and fallowed Kadota closely.

Kida and Mikado, both ironically named after the king and first queen bearer.

The three were fallowing a faint week old trail. After Shinra had saw the ink. Turns out the ink that was used on the notes after being examined had a purple hue. So, the purple forest was the main target, near the borders, and very well conceiled.

"Another days march, send the message back to Ikebukuro." Kadota orders, he was worried but not frantic like Shizuo. It had been a full week since Izaya was kidnapped right out of the castle, and now the full public knew. The funeral for the king had been postponed until the knights found the missing raven. Mikado nods and writes the notes, strapping it to a messenger bird that flew to the west.

They kept moving, the sun beating down on the men that fallowed. Their feet getting sore, but still determined to find their future queen.

~|_X_|~

Izaya groans.

His whole body hurt.

His hips the most. His small body was adjusting and all the abuse was coming back at him, he sighs.

Suddenly his stomach gave a small lurch, and he gasps.

_'Damn it...I feel...sick...'_ He tries to stand, but falls back when it was too much. '_Light headed, dizzy...nausea...'_ His body shivers, and his chest ached. He sighs again, itching the shock collar around his pale neck. Shizuo's faded marks burly noticeable.

"Here, take these..." A familiar green eyed male orders giving Izaya some safe pain medicine. "Yoriyoi wont be bothering to interrogate you about Shizuo today. But he still wants someone around you at all times." The black haired male informs.

Izaya had yet to speak to the male. It was the same guy from before, way before. The one who left the notes.

Green eyes stare at the royal again. "So you're pregnant. Congrats."

"What makes you say that?" Izaya asks almost silent."...It's Shizuo's... why are you congratulating about it?"

"Well... Everyone who is going to have a family should be happy about it for the most part." The Ko Monsuta says.

"It's not happy when the whole family isn't there..." Izaya had tears in his eyes once again and he refused to look at the male.

"..." Kaiba had no response. He sat silently at the door for a while, just watching Izaya hold back tears.

"...This plan of yours...how is it working out?" The raven asks after a long while.

Kaiba shrugs. "Not my plan... But it was something along the lines of take everything Shizuo cares for, attack the country with the people who want it because everything he cares for is the royal of Keisairuo, and kill him while handing over the country to those who helped to...kill him..." The older male says almost bored. "It's a stupid plan... nothing like how this group was before." That now captured Izaya's attention.

"How was it before? I thought you all just wanted to kill Shizuo..."

"We do... But, before Yoriyoi we all just settled for avoiding him, and moving to the opposite side of the country... That was until he was chosen." He thought for a long moment. "The terrorists attacked, than Shizuo was chosen... So, what better way to end the beast by using those who will do anything to get the country. The terrorists want the future king to be gone so that they can rule, and the ko monsuta hate the future king. So they teamed up."

Izaya nods. "...You speak as if you're not really part of the group..."

"To be honest... I don't care at all for the killing. I was all for the moving away... The only reason I stay now... is for my little brother." Kaiba says trailing off at the end. "... He hates Shizuo a lot... The man had nearly killed me... I'm not going into detail about that."

"You'er little brother... is he a knight?"

"No... hes a bearer... that's why hes here on dry land instead of the island... Most of the recruits are bearers, you understand... Afraid of the strongest man, want good protection, so they also came to the terrorists and now... you have the Ko Monsuta..."

"My question is... You're pregnant... How do they plan on ruling this traditionalist country if tradition states for the father of the child to be king. If said father is dead, and the bearer is claimed..."

"How does it work?" Izaya nods. "Well... I have no current heir, nor do I have siblings, nor any other family that aren't immediate... I guess they would have to make something else up... They could just slaughter me.."

"No... Your people are too loyal and tradition, so if they killed you it would cause mass chaos... Why do you think you're still alive?"

Izaya smirks, he liked this human. He understood this ko monsuta better after chatting with this male for the long hours of the day. He also understood that this male also didn't loath Shizuo, he used his name instead of the word monster, and Izaya was almost positive that he was planning something.

"...So the terrorists come in,..." Izaya says thinking about how the plan could go.

"If they succeed in ending Shizuo, they have an open crown. Now..."

"They come to me find out I am pregnant..."

"They... Force abortion?"

"I guess... After wards the leader... what was his name?"

"Tamago... Miyori."

"So Tamago comes to me... he can't do anything."

"Well... then maybe he goes to Yoriyoi..."

"Ok, so Yoriyoi comes after me... I get pregnant... the terrorists still don't get the country under their own leader..." Izaya states. This was what his day mostly was. Both of them talking over the plans, the very flawed in both of their opinions plans, and threw around how things would go now matter how bad things could get. In one version the terrorists find the deathnote and kill almost everyone, but they still would have an open thrown and a pregnant Izaya. It wasn't exactly dinner quality conversation, but it was better than nothing.

They talk for a while longer, the door clicks open and a lady walks in for her night shift.

Izaya sighs, he runs a hand through his hair lessening tangles.

"...Would you like a shower?" The girl asks, she was around the same age as him. "I'm sure that Yoriyoi would allow it."

Izaya thinks for a moment before nodding. '_A shower would do me good..._' his thoughts went to his aching back, and his greasy hair, it was two days since his last shower. '...' He didn't like to think about how awkward things were, but after feeling bloated and grungy he would put up with it again.

Kaiba and the girl lead Izaya, blindfolded, down the hall and to a small bathroom.

The door was locked and Kaiba set up handcuffs, took off the collar, and tore down the shower curtains.

"Sorry... Still can't let you escape." He says, setting up a chair by the door on the inside so he could watch the raven.

Izaya faces away and steps into the waters, he didn't like this part. Most of his kidnapping was pretty ok, he was fine with the chats, the food wasn't horrible, but it was the no control or privacy. He had no control over when he slept, when he ate, when he went to the bathroom. All he ever saw was that one room, and the blindfold, and he hisses silently thinking about the shock collar.

It had been used once when he tried to slip past Kaiba, Yoriyoi was right outside and frowned before shocking Izaya into unconsciousness.

He showered, maneuvering his hands awkwardly again to wash his hair, and the rest of his body. Once he deemed himself clean he stepped out.

Kaiba stood and put the collar back on Izaya, he loosens it a bit and takes off the hand cuffs handing Izaya and towel and his newer clothes.

The ruby eyed male drys himself and pulls on the small outfit.

Tan over-sized shirt, and white shorts, no shoes or socks. His other clothes had been taken from him the first night and replaced with these so he didn't have pockets for weapons.

Kaiba and the girl lead him back to the room and she sat him down and took off the blindfold.

Izaya lays down, facing away from the guard, and frowns.

'_What is Shizuo doing right now? Have they gotten any clues? Is he doing ok? Did he hurt himself? Did the Ko Monsuta hurt him yet?! Are the elders giving him a hard time?'_ Izaya frowns even more at the last thought and the one before that even more, he hated the elders. A bunch of political assholes in his mind, but everyone had to obey them in the chosen laws and so on. They were held on the same level as the King and Queen but the royals ruled the country. '_I hope Shizuo is ok...'_ He snuggles up to the pillow, his raven locks wetting it a bit. '_I miss him...'_ Izaya almost wished Shizuo was there with him, but then the Ko Monsuta's would have him and that wouldn't end well._' I don't want him to be hurt...'_

The raven closes his eyes, he really missed Shizuo deeply. '_Shizuo...'_His soft hair, his strength, his gaze. _'I need his voice... I need his embrace... I need to make sure hes ok... I miss him so much... I wish I were with him right now...'_ Even though his eyes were shut, tears still managed to leak from his face.

He cried silently into the pillow through the night.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo curses throwing the desk back from him. "Damnit!"

Rei had killed himself over the night.

'This is really bad! Fuck!' The blond roars punching the wall, his fist going clean threw scaring Simon slightly who was standing in the hallway outside of the room.

"I know that was really bad news, but there are two other things. A note from the knights, that are getting closer to the purple forest. And this." The older knight held out another purple inked note.

Shizuo grabs it, and Tom along with Celty read over his shoulders.

**From someone inside  
Our leader is planning something big, he is going to use a certain raven as bait. I hope this letter proves more useful, despite the ink being blotchy.**

[See it is the ink! It has to be the purple forest.] Celty types out.

"Yeah... But lets finish the letter first." Tom says still trying to read it.

**The plan is stupid, and will end horribly in all opinions that matter. The outsiders looking in will never get what they really want. The leader will end up with everything, and even more events shall occur that none of us want to see. The family of yours is growing due to the plus one with the raven. Hes not that over joyed, missing you guys, and the rain never ends even in his sleep...**

If Celty could gasp, she would of much like Tom did.

"Izaya is...is..." Shizuo could not wrap the words around his head."...hes...pregnant..." He sat down on the floor, Tom and Celty next to him. "Oh my god..." His head between his hands. He was relieved but scared.

[Shizuo?] His eyes flash to the kanji. [It's ok...]

"No it's not... Izaya... It says that he even cries himself to sleep." He growls, a new loathing in his chest building.

Scared, a feeling he was not used to.

His body shook a bit before he stilled.

Everything took a 180.

Tom and Celty watched as his eyes hardened.

Shizuo's whole aura changed.

The note read loud and clear.

**I am not a fan of violence. But if they go through with the idea, all will fail besides our leader, Yoriyoi Ningen. If he wins things will be horrible for your afraid little raven. I never liked you much but, I do not support what he plans to do to him.  
From, you have met me before.**

Shizuo stood. "I know who it is..."

"Who?" Tom asks.

"The bearer son of Sir Rokuya, named Kudai... And he came from the purple forest." Shizuo began to walk, he moved into the hallways and listened to thsoe fallowing.

"He teams up with the terrorists because of his hatred towards you... The terrorists just want the future king away so they agree. But..."

[If Izaya is pregnant, they can't rule of do anything. Kudai is the bearer who is running the whole thing so he would end up wit Iza-] Celty stops typing as Shizuo shoves past her going to his room to grab a few things.

Ten minutes later Shizuo stood at the door, his anger had grown exponentially and his gaze was nothing but an amber fire.

"I'm going to get Izaya back."

Tom sighs, Celty standing next to him, he gathered his gear and sent a message via bird to the far away knights.

Then tying his dreads back he went after Shizuo.

The blond kept walking, and only stopped to grab a horse to ride. Celty summoned her horse and used her shadows to form armor around them.

Shizuo's eyes still seemed to glow. Only one thought kept in his mind.

_'I'm getting my raven back.'_ His hose took off at an incredible speed. _'No one is going to stop me.'_

~|_X_|~

Kadota, Kida, Mikado and the other knights stopped at the edge of the forest.

They halted, eyes locking onto a small town.

It was old, rustic, but even at a distance they could see the guns and guards.

"Izaya is being held there... And so are the terrorists." Kida states, they laid low and all cursed their wishes and luck.

"They are building an army with the terrorists..."

"I know what the army is called." Mikado says, he reads the village sign. "Saika..."

Then the bird landed, a note tide to it's leg.

"It's from Tom-san..." Kadota took the message and read it slowly. "..."

He smiles. "Shizuo is on his way."

The one thought in his mind, '_that army is screwed._'

~|_X_|~

**Red: Hopefully this wasn't so chaotic as it was to write. i was just stuck on this whole part because i only planned up til the kidnapping and yeah...we are now flying blind here, so lets not crash and burn^^**

**Shizuo:... i'm gonna be a dad**

**Red: Have fun with tha- oh wait.. ... you.. you need to save him first...oops... Sorry I can't just write you a happy fluffy story^^**

**Shizuo: Sometimes i wonder if you even like me...**

**Red: I COSPLAY YOU! and Izaya, BUT I love you and Izaya together, whether you're fighting or making out or doing it in the butt depends~**

**SHizuo: *bright red***

**Red: As long as it's Shizaya, I don't like Izuo, Izaya is shorter, weaker, and much more feminine than Shizuo is.**

**Shizuo: *still blushing* please review, fav, fallow...**

**Red: Until next time~**


	20. Chapter 20 failed fighting WOOOOOOO!

**Red: Sorry if this chapter isn't my best! I'm still not very good at fights and so yeah...at least i tried!**

**And i keep forgetting to state the obvious that I don't own Durarara... Well... I don't...**

~|_X_|~

_'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._ ' Shizuo had a one track mind, he was in it for the kill. He wanted to strangle to death the ones who dared to threaten him, the ones who dared to threaten the country, the ones who dared to take HIS Izaya.

He now knew who it was, where they were, and how to find them.

And they were dead when he got there.

As they road he thought of his raven.

Seven years apart was a small torture because he had known Izaya was safe, and that they were enemies. Back then he knew that if anything were to happen to Izaya it would have been something he had done. Now it was four months of their forced marriage turned paradise in hell. But, every second without him was horrible.

The time away from Izaya was physically painful, and Shizuo needed to be with his raven right then.

The horses ran swift like the wind, and he kept his mantra of murder going for the better part of two days.

Tom had been silent, but attentive and nearly feared this newer Shizuo. The possessiveness was something he had never seen before, and the amount of anger and hate he could see was adding to the whole affair.

Celty was in a similar state, but she was preparing for the worst in her mind. 'Just go in, get Izaya and get out without having either of them killed.' Was the main plan between her and Tom, but they both knew deep down that Shizuo was not going to rescue, he was going to massacre and then ride away with Izaya on his horse into the sunset.

The hours went by fast, and suddenly a small town could be seen in the far distance.

And the forest.

It sat on the valley hills, dark and intimidating...purple...

Shizuo growled at the sight of it, almost wishing it would just burn down so they could find Izaya.

He stops growling long enough to say,"Someones up ahead."

Tom nods.

The begin to go slower as they approached.

It was Kadota. He nods at them as they got closer and eventually stopped.

"Where are the others?" Tom asks getting off of his horse as Shizuo already began to scope out the town at the distance.

"Being less discreet than Shizuo..." Kadota says.

Sure enough two knights could be seen in the low bushes.

Kida and Mikado both watched the tall angry blond walked towards them.

"Shizuo, there's a full army down there." Kadota says, trying not to flinch at the harsh glare Shizuo was giving.

"Don't care..." He says going back to the road.

[Shizuo we shouldn't do anything rash-]

"Theres a full army that hate me down there...An army!" he snaps, than growls looking back at the town. "If they want to fight, I'll fight."

[We should prepare more.] Celty types.

Shizuo frowns. "Celty the sooner we get this done the sooner we save Izaya."

She began to write more when he stops her.

"...By orders of me future king, we attack at dusk."

The knights nod taking orders from the future king without question and begin to make preparations.

Kadota, Tom and Celty were reluctant.

"We can't let him kill Tomago." Kadota states as Shizuo was stalking around the bushes.

[Why?] Celty asks, she knew that Shizuo was going to kill Yoriyoi and since Yoriyoi was working with the head terrorist, Tomago was equally dead , but didn't know why Kadota was against it.

"It wouldn't go over well with the other countries with the fact that Tomago has diplomatic immunity and Shizuo would kill him on our soil when he isn't a citizen, and not even an illegal alien."

[?Alien!]

"Yeah, an outsider. But he got in on legal terms but he doesn't abide by our laws..." Kadota states watching as Shizuo turned around and stalked in the other direction like a hungry wolf.

"In other words... If he kills Tomago it would put him in violation of our own laws and... there's no saying what would happen." Tom clears up, he now stood in armor with his dreadlocks tied back.

"He's the father of the royal's child, but if he kills he could still get the throne but he would most likely be in prison for most of his life for murder."

Shizuo pauses by them, his darkened coffee gaze going to Kadota. "What?"

No one spoke.

Shizuo frowns,"... tell me."

Eyes went to Celty because she was his closer friend, and better at bad news than Tom and Kadota.

[We all understand that Yoriyoi is a dead man.]

"Damn strait." Shizuo seemed to smile at the thought of ending the bastard.

[But, Shizuo, you can't kill Tomago. If you do it would violate the laws of-]

"Don't care." He says simply, not reading the rest. "Tomago is the terrorist leader, right? So he had to agree with the plan of kidnapping Izaya, and with the plan of killing me..."

[Yeah bu-]

"He's dead." the mantra of death started back up in his mind. '_Get in, kill, save Izaya, get out.'_

[Shizuo! If you kill him you might get arrested!] He stares at the screen for a while, an eyebrow raised. [Tomago is not illegal but he's not legal... He has a diplomatic immunity. You kill him, you go to prison. King or no king...]

The wind picked up, blowing the leaves of the purple misted trees around. The soft sound of nature was the only thing heard as Shizuo simmered, and tried to calm down enough to think.

No one said anything for a long while, and the sun started to lower in the skies.

"I'm guessing Izaya is being kept in the far back building, the one with the most soldiers..." Tom notes pushing back his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm sure Shizuo will make a path strait for that one... But..." Kadota sighs, "if he looses it and ends up leveling the place, we still got to make sure that Izaya and Tomago are alive."

Kida and Mikado nod.

"So~ Mikado, you ready for the fight of your life?" Kida asks flourishing out his short sword, the blade catching some light and causing Mikado to wince.

"Yeah... I guess..." He says shyly.

"Just remember! If you ever need a hero during this battle, I got your back." He smiles and began to speak about something that only Mikado bothered to listen to.

"...I just hope that Shizuo doesn't do anything stupid..." Kadota says genuinely worried for the blond, he was sitting with Tom and the knights as Shizuo stood silently by the low bushes with Celty.

[If you control it I'm sure everything will be fine.]

"I know... But...Shit..." Shizuo tosses his cigarette away and looks at the sky. "...Celty... You know what I'm like when I get angry... I am very angry..."

[But you don't want to be separated from Izaya. Just don't kill Yamago.]

_'It's not that easy...'_ He wanted to shout. Shizuo growls. "I...I..."

[You can control it. Just think about Izaya and about the baby.]

Shizuo doesn't respond. His mind was starting to hurt, one part wanted to kill them all, and the other wanted to just get to his raven.

"Celty..."

[Don't do something regrettable.] She writes, and waits for Shizuo to respond.

"...I'll try..."

[Here.] She gives him gloves, black gloves made of her shadows, on the backs was some kanji. [They can block bullets, knives, swords, pretty much anything... Maybe they can help you be in a little more control.]

"Thanks..." Shizuo pulls them on, a sinister smile forming on his face as he faced away from her, his gaze not seeing the kanji yet.

The blond and dullahan approached the others, now illuminated by the pink and yellow rays. The sun was setting and it was casting a red sunset across the whole sky.

Tom stood next to Kadota, Mikado and Kida behind them. Celty and Shizuo in front of the group.

Shizuo turns, "Now let's get him back."

~|_X_|~

The soldiers were resting.

Most picking their teeth, or telling tales of their wives and fortune.

No one really cared or noticed the group of six that walked into the town.

Infact if it weren't for Shizuo's constant growling, not many of the soldiers would have cared.

"Shizuo Heiwajima..." A deep voice rung through the main street.

All eyes went to a tall male, his eyes flashing with loathing of the beast before him. Soldiers began to quietly unsheathed their swords and knifes, even a few guns from the foreigners, as the male spoke.

"I'm Tomago Miyori." The guy smiles, his teeth perfectly white, his dark brown hair pushed back from him face.

"Where's Izaya?" The unwelcomed blond yells.

"Hmm... Around... I think he's resting... You're demon spawn is already doing a toll on his body, but that's the words of Yoriyoi." Tomago states as a few men raise their weapons. "Ah, there's Yoriyoi."

The purpled eyed bearer walks out of the building and smiles.

Shizuo frowns, veins popping up on his face as pure rage began to boil up in his body.

"I think I just might give him a visit while you're out here... See if I can handle the monster inside him." Yoriyoi states putting a hand under his chin as if contemplating the moon, Tomago nods in agreement.

"It must be very revolting for him." He states viley."Being stuck with such a lower class child inside him."

"No, not lower class... Just a monster."

"Demon?"

"Same thing."

Dirt flew up into the air along with shouts of surprise and a volley of bullets.

Soldiers could only watch as Shizuo threw a wooden support beam from a nearby inn at the Ko Monsuta. Stunning most and scaring all.

The explosion was huge and dust went everywhere. He roared charging and hitting all people who dared to stand in his way.

Everyone scattered, many Ko Monsuta abandoned the fight was fright overrode their senses. The terrorists began to open fire on the knights as Celty.

Shizuo ran after Yoriyoi, Tomago had dashed away inside.

"Baaaassssttttaaaarrrrrddddd!" He yells lifting up a soldier and turning him into a human cannonball.

Yoriyoi curses and dodges the poor male, he dives into the building and starts ordering for Ko Monsuta to move Izaya.

"Where are we to take him?"

"...The forest." Yoriyoi states than dashes off after Tomago, their plans were failing and both needed to get out of country as fast as they could.

There was pure chaos outside of the buildings.

Celty working with her scythe to cut down everyone in her path, her profile a picture of shadow and many fled from her sights. Kadota was leading the knights into battle as they fought valiantly. Kida and Mikado taking down terrorists left and right, covering each others blind spots. Tom was trailing Shizuo as the beast took down everyone in sight.

Shizuo didn't hold back.

He couldn't.

His strength had full control of him, but he didn't control it.

He roars again throwing a punch that caused a male to fly high and hit four others when he came back down sock-less.

~|_X_|~

Kaiba ran into Izaya's cell.

"He's here!"

Izaya stood, eyes wide. "What?"

"Shizuo is here, he's about to get to this building!"

Izaya's stomach leaped. He stood and then frowned. "Wait.. Why are you telling me this?"

"I was sending him notes and hints. Come on! We need to get you out of here before Yoriyoi and Tomago or anyone else gets here." The black-haired male says reaching over and taking off the shock collar.

Hesitating but hopeful Izaya walks out of the cell. Kaiba lead him through the older halls.

It was oddly empty, but then he saw a room with guards tied up and cursing Kaiba's name under their breaths, and he calmed a bit. They could hear the yelling and fighting even inside the building. The yelling Izaya could deal with, but it was the gun shots that made him flinch. _'Shizuo you better be ok.'_ He thought, but everything stopped when Yoriyoi and a strange brunette he had never seen before. Two other Ko Monsuta were there.

Heiro and Yukari.

"Brother!" Heiro shouts his face lighting up.

Izaya and Kaiba stop, frowns forming on their faces.

"Nice try..." Tomago states his gun already pointed at the black hair male. Yukari also aims her weapon giving no chances of escape.

Heiro frowns, his eyes going from the guns to his brother. "Wh-why?"

"Your brother is a traitor, that is all." Yoriyoi snaps his purple eyes flashing back at the doors the sound of Shizuo's rampage could still be heard.

"But he's... He's just getting Izaya, right?" Heiro was unsure. He didn't like how things were going.

"No. I'm not. I was breaking him out. Want to know why?" Kaiba stalls eyes also going to the doors.

"No." It was a simple yet deadly word.

Heiro yells horror stricken as his brother fell before his eyes, blood spattering the floor and Izaya. His clothes getting small splatter the same colors of his eyes.

Yoriyoi dives forward after his shot and grabs Izaya, dragging him down the halls with Tomago and Yukari behind.

Izaya struggles violently, and cries out when he saw the doors fly open and a certain handsome blond's gaze following them.

His voice tore down the open halls, and out the back door.

"SHIZUO!"

~|_X_|~

Cold night air hit his pretty face. Ruby eyes took in the sight of purple forest mists.

The sound of feet pounding on dirt filled his senses with the sounds of the purple forest. The winds softly blowing, but his breath coming unevenly. It was chaotic, and everything was rushed.

"Keep moving!" Tomago shoves Izaya forward past the fleeing soldiers, across the dirt path and into the forest heading for the borders. They were in a full retreat away from Shizuo and the others.

Yukari was firing bullets at the rescue party the was hot on their trail.

"Shi-shizu-!" Izaya turns trying to run towards the beast, he nearly trips and finds himself once again being shoved by the terrorist away from Shizuo.

He could burly hear his name being shouted back as he was being rushed away.

"Shut up or I-"

"Or you'll shoot him? Kind of late for that threat," Izaya snaps wincing as a hand came to his hair."Agh!"

"Shut up." Tomago growls, he anxious to get into the dark cover.

Yoriyoi frown when he saw Shizuo gaining on them with the knights and urges Tomago to move faster.

Tomago was all but dragging the raven as the forest began to swallow them in its darkness.

"SHHIIIZZUOOOO! SHIIZUOOOOO!" Izaya was screeching on the top of his lungs not wanting to completely lose the group. He was frantic, trying to think of a means of escape. '_Two guns, a knife. A male, a bearer, a female. Forest. Night. Trees. Guns.'_ His mind was racing faster than his feet and he nearly trips yet again.

A tree flies past the Ko Monsuta causing them to stop in their tracks.

Yoriyoi hisses, turning to face the main threat.

Shizuo was right behind him before he could react.

His fist hit Yoriyoi hard sending him flying across the small clearing, the lights of the town and the moon giving a clearer visibility.

Celty was next to reach the clearing and immediately attacked Yukari. Shizuo roars and threw another punch. Tomago dodges and jumps away forcing Izaya towards the ground.

Bullets went flying into the air again, one hit the ground near Izaya and Shizuo lost it.

Yukari fell to the ground, dead or unconscious no one really knew. They were all focused on the livid blond monster that now was targeting Yoriyoi and Tomago. Celty ran to Izaya typing as fast as she could. [Shizuo can't kill Tomago! If he does it would break-] She launched into a quick explanation ending with. [He will go to prison for the rest of his life!]

_'If he... No! I don't want to be separated from him ever again!'_ "Shi-SHizuo!" Izaya calls and stood with the headless woman, he was shivering slightly and his body was giving out on him in exhaustion. His knees gave out and Celty caught him. She was holding him up, and held out her shadows to shield them from the bullets.

Shizuo kicked Yoriyoi across the clearing again and launches himself at Tomago.

Kadota ran into the clearing, tackling Yoriyoi to the ground. Tom was next to reach the clearing, his clothes torn and his hair now wild, and threw a punch at a soldier that followed him.

"Shizuo!" Tom shouts, his eyes going wide as the blond held Tomago by the neck.

"No! Shizuo!" Izaya struggled to run, tears coming from his ruby crimson eyes, his face a contortion of worry and fear. "Shizuo!"

Tomago began to laugh, spitting out blood and fully aware of his impending death. "Go ahead! Kill me! Prove yourself in front of the one you were chosen for that you are a great King!"

Shizuo growls, his mind blanking out burly able to register Izaya near him. His thoughts were on how he was going to kill the man in front of him.

His hand raised and he threw the bone crushing punch.

It hit the target hard.

Albite the wrong target.

Izaya flew back, gasping in pain.

All things seemed to go in slow motion. Tomago fired his gun at Shizuo and fell to the ground and Yoriyoi's eyes were huge. The realization of his failing plan dawning on him.

Shizuo eyes went wide, his breath catching as he saw Izaya still on the floor. The monster inside of him roaring in anger and sudden fear. "No..nononononono! Izaya..IZAYA!" He ran to the raven as Celty captured Yoriyoi and Tomago. Tears were coming from his amber eyes. '_I couldn't control it... I...I hurt... Izaya...'_ He wanted to run, but he wanted to stay. His body was on fire, but his heart felt cold. "No...No...please..."

Tomago was laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Oh this is perfect! The future king killing the royal! And even better with the royal being pregnant with his child!"

"No...Izaya..." Shizuo leans down, "please...I love you."

~|_X_|~

**Red: On no~ What will happen next?*And yayy 3,000+ words!*...ugh I need sleep...it's 2:03am...**

**Izaya: You're evil...**

**Red: Yes, yes I am.**

**Izaya: And crazy..**

**Red: Thanks for the compliment^^**

**Izaya:...And sadistic...**

**Red:...I'm not sadistic! I just like writing about others in pain! Not actually giving out pain!**

**Izaya:...Right~...**

**Shizuo: Reveiw, follow, and fav. Until next time~**


	21. Chapter 21, any ideas anyone at all?

**Red: I gots my hair did! Its blue and pretty much like a longer Levi version but the shaved is ssooofffttttt~ **

**And we all understand that I don't own Durarara**

~|_X_|~

There was silence.

The with the swiftness of a bullet, a fight broke out as everyone was distracted. Tomago ran towards the borders into the forest, Tom took off after with Kadota but no success. They faced him deeper in the forest but he managed to get away.

Shizuo held Izaya in his arms and didn't dare look at Yoriyoi or Celty. His mind had gone blank. His breath was ice, and his heart wasn't working. _'I...Hurt him...I... hit Izaya... I couldn't control it...' _Images of what he had done flew in and out of his mind with grief and regret.

As Shizuo held Izaya, Yoriyoi was promptly gagged and arrested by Celty's shadows.

His arms and mouth were roped, but not his feet. Kida and Mikado's horses were going to drag the him walking to the capital.

Celty remained with Shizuo and Izaya, watching as Kadota checked on the raven.

Tom had come back with him, a new gash across his cheek, and his locks now free from being tied.

Kida and Mikado gathered the horses and slowly they all left.

The town was in pieces, the forest was untouched, and the sun rose with much regret in Shizuo's mind.

Kadota and the knights were picking up the spare pieces and sending out messages to the kingdom of the news of Izaya's rescue. But none read about Shizuo's mistake. They were moving slowly across the country, not wanting to show up with a failed yet successful mission.

The blond held his raven on his horse, going at a slow pace as tears ran down his handsome face, his blond locks were messy and tangled but, he only cared for his rave.

Izaya was breathing, his heart was thumping, but his ruby eyes would not open. It was almost like a death sleep, and it made Shizuo want to cry out to the skies.

Celty rode next to Shizuo, her horse docile and calm. She was worried about the two.

[Izaya will wake up, I'm sure of it.] She had tried again and again to tell Shizuo how things were going to be fine, but he didn't listen and blamed himself for it all...for everything.

Night fell on the group and a small camp was set.

It was a clear crescent moon night, the soft sounds of crickets and some nighttime birds could be heard. The warmer winds blowing across the plains bringing the smell of the ocean that was not far off.

They had set up a small camp off the road, only three tents and a small fire that was lit by Mikado.

Shizuo sat away from the fire, near the entrance to Izaya's tent.

"All he was trying to do was protect me..." Shizuo was speaking silently with Celty, his own thoughts were darker and made him feel much worse. He missed Izaya. "He was there... right there yelling for me... And..." Caramel eyes look down at the grass.

[It's not your fault.]

"Yes it is. If only I had control of this...curse! There wouldn't of been any Ko Monsuta, there wouldn't have been the years of hate and pain I put him through... Maybe he would of been chosen with another male... A better knight... A better husband..."

[Shizuo you care about him like no one else-]

"Yeah, and in my anger I hurt the one that matters most." He says softly, his gaze going to his pregnant husband. He wanted to take the last five months of his life back. To go back and stand someplace else, to go back and be chosen for some random chick who would probably file to be changed from him.

[Shizuo he's going to be fine... He jumped in front of your punch. But as you see there isn't a mark.] She points out. [You didn't hurt him as bad as you think. The baby is fine, there isn't a bruise and it was all a mistake.] Celty kept trying to be in the positive side, trying to keep optimistic opposed to his pessimistic mind set.

Shizuo frowns, her words weren't helping. _'It's all my fault... He never deserved everything he was put through. Izaya... I'm so sorry.'_ He felt Celty's hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

[Shizuo... He will forgive you.]

There it was. The thing he feared the most. Amber eyes were filled with tears and he looked away before they fell. "And if he doesn't?" His shoulders shook a bit, but it wasn't because of the wind.

Celty was in shock, she had seen the tears but never thought that Shizuo would cry outright. [Shizuo, he will.]

"Celty... You don't understand... I've done some horrible things to him, and this... This is not the worst."The dullahan was quiet, he question in the air with out being written. "When we were on the island... I threatened to rape him... More than once... I used sex threats to keep him in control." He felt so stupid, so unworthy of the raven haired bearer, and he needed to get everything off of his chest. "When it was our wedding night I got close, but he defended himself... He never wanted a child... he told me multiple times that it would destroy him... I found out what actually happened our wedding night and I made him fear me again... Then his father... And The Ko Monsuta, Tomago escaped...Now... He's pregnant after he gave himself... He still wasn't ready but he allowed me to claim him...and when his father died... He... It's all my fault..."

Celty's hand never left his shoulder. She was shocked and didn't know what to say, but she knew, she could feel that Izaya had already forgiven him for everything. From the threats to the claiming, ending with the Ko Monsuta, she felt that Izaya never blamed Shizuo for any of it.

[Shizuo, you love him, right?]

After a few moments the blond nods. "Yes... I've always have..." '_I understand it now... I loved him when I first saw him. Raven locks, ruby eyes, his smile and smirks, his voice and taunts... I loved him throughout my time in camp and I love him undeniably now.'_

[...!] she perks up. [Read the gloves.]

Shizuo was a little shocked but pulls them out, he read the back kanji.

"Love..." He looks to his friend and she nods, writing out more.

[I know why he's not waking up and why he's not really injured! I put the kanji for love in your gloves so that if something were to happen you out dread that and think of something to calm you down... Since you didn't read it before you, well it doesn't matter. You love Izaya, and you would never actually hurt him. The shadows on these gloves may have sensed that and when he jumped in front of your punch it may have sensed him... The gloves could have jumped the spell and protected Izaya.] She lets him read it all twice, and writes more. [If your love protected Izaya, and the spell jumped it would explain why there isn't a mark, and why he won't wake up... I'm still not the best at this type of shadow magic, but Shinra's might have more answers.]

Shizuo was in shock, but inside he was hopeful, maybe he didn't hurt Izaya. _'Protect Izaya with my love?',_"even though I hit him?"

[The gloves would of sensed that you loved him, and did not want to hurt him.]

There was another long silence and Shizuo's gaze went to Izaya. His beautiful crimson eyed lover.

The night passed and so did two days.

Ikebukuro was still asleep when the group returned to the castle.

Shizuo carried Izaya to the infirmary to see Shinra as Celty explained the hypothesis to the doctor.

Hibiya came down the stairs as the golden sun rose, his crown no longer on his head.

"I'm still queen, just not crowned..." he says when Shizuo asked the first time he saw, but it had been a week since.

"Who's ruling today?" Shizuo asked as the queen entered the room looking more relaxed. The blond was sitting in his spot next to Izaya's bed, he never left not even for food which Hibiya had delivered himself.

Hibiya shrugs, "Simon is handling the paperwork right now, but in five months you and Izaya will be crowned..." He looks to the sleeping prince. "... How's he doing?" Hibiya was informed to what had happened, and he had told Shizuo strait away that he didn't blame him for anything.

"Shinra says he should be waking up but... He doesn't know when or even how." Shizuo felt a bit depressed at the though of Izaya never waking up because of his mistake.

Hibiya's golden eyes soften and he places a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "I'm sure that it will be soon." He looks to his slumbering son and after a flash of grief and worry he leaves. "I'll be back later on... Do you need anything?"

Shizuo shakes his head, and is silent until the door closes.

"Izaya..." The raven was almost death like in his sleep, the only signs of life were the steady up and down of his chest. "Please wake up... I...I need to tell you something... And I need to apologize..." Amber eyes filled with tears and Shizuo lowered his head next to the raven's hand. He held the appendage and sighs staggeredly. "... I need you to hear me...Please... I'm here... I'lll wait however long it takes... I love you."

~|_X_|~

_Soft grassy ground, trees springing up into the air as the ruby eyed male looked about himself._

_'Where am I?' He thought._

_The last thing he remember was Shizuo. He remembered not wanting to be separated from the blond. _

_"Shizuo is fine." A soft strong voice says from the right where a marble arch way was with great golden hued clouds that were almost like distant mountains behind the golden grills._

_Izaya turns eyes now wide. "D-Dad?"_

_Delic smiles from behind the golden gates. "Son..." He reaches out and Izaya runs to him, hugging with the bars between them._

_"B-but you're d-d-dead!" Tears fell fresh from Izaya's eyes. _

_"Yes I am." The ex-king nods his eyes now saddened. "But I never really left."_

_"Then how?" Izaya had so many questions his mind was about to explode._

_"Listen... The Dullahan is the bringer of death, and I am dead."The King silenced Izaya before he could speak again, "Shizuo was wearing gloves she wove with the word Love on them when you had jumped in front of his punch."_

_"A-am I dead?"_

_Delic shakes his head. "No, no... Celty's powers are strange but working. Shizuo loves you."_

_Crimson eyes opened to the fullest extent, and his mouth opened in shock. "W-wha-"_

_"You used to cry about him when you first met and when he left you cried more. Izaya, you and he are the same." Delic knew he didn't have much time left and began to speak more clearly about the truth. "He never hated you. In fact he liked you so much he didn't know what to do so he fought you. In all yes, Shizuo loves you as you love him."_

_"What does this have to do with...this?" Izaya flashes his hands around at their surroundings._

_"Shizuo's punch should of killed you and the baby. But let's not forget about the gloves with Love on them. He spell sensed that he loved you and never wanted to hurt you, so it saved you."_

_"But then how did I get here?"_

_"It should of killed you, and here you are in death." Delic puts a hand on Izaya's shoulder reaching through the bars. "But her magic is still mediocre and it needs a lot of work. Izaya you aren't dead because of Shizuo's love for you, and only he can bring you back."_

_"How?"_

_"Only a true love's kiss." Delic grins as a frown came on Izaya's face. "And the help of a Dullahan, can bring you back... When I leave you, you must head back down that tunnel." he points to the darker area of the green lands. "I am going to have a quick contact with Celty and she will understand what must be done."_

_"But Dad-"_

_"Izaya, tell Hibiya that I love him." The ex-king kisses his child's head, not liking the tears that were now flowing freely like rain. _

_"I love you." Izaya says almost sobbing._

_"You'll be back here one day in the way distant future, and we all will be waiting."_

_Izaya looks back at his father, the clouds glowing brighter._

_"You must go now before the gates open... Get away from this light." Delic orders and lets go of Izaya, he started to walk backwards, pink eyes shining at his son. "Please Izaya... Walk away..."_

_Heart pounding, and tears still flowing Izaya turns his back. He wished to say more but his throat wouldn't work and the light was getting brighter. 'Get away, don't go towards the light.' He kept walking, clutching his shirt as he began to pass into a deep darkness. 'Shizuo... Please be waiting.'_

~|_X_|~

**Red: So a true love's kiss *cliche but it cute and romantic~***

**Erika: SO PUCKER UP SHIZU-SHIZU! AND SAVE YO MAN!**

**Izaya: *bright red***

**Shizuo:... I'll be right back... *slips out back to toss red's xbox out the window***

**Red: Meh... So quick question, **

**I could end this story in the next chapter with a nice little crowning and baby being born type ending, or should i bring back Tomago, or should I go through a few months of Izaya's pregnancy and the birth? **

**Up to you guys, I'm open for anything so suggest anything you want! *and I purposely let Tomago escape encase you guys asked for anything involving a crashed crowning or idk..something... I mean seriously there's so many things I could do...***

**Until next time~~**


	22. Chapter 22 do da la la la la la la la la

**Red: So I think I will do two or three more chapters and wrap this whole fic up, not unless anyone has any ideas that really catch my eyes, but I have another fic in mind that I have yet to start, but this one looks like it could close or get a sequal... honestly I could do either...**

**Up to you guys!^^**

**Enjoy the fic i wrote with the characters that I didn't...wrote...**

**~|_X_|~**

**Celty's Dream.**

_"Celty."_

_'Huh?' The dullahan looks around, everything was white, but then she saw a form. Blond hair, pink eyes, and a long red cape of Kings. 'Delic?'_

_The king nods. "I can't linger long Ms. Dullahan Celty, but you were right about Shizuo's love protecting Izaya." She was shocked for a moment, he knew who she was and what she was and he was even dead, but she tried to listen to the blond instead of wonder at the almost impossible. " He is in the void, but if he stay to long the light will take him to where I am."_

_'Wait he will die?'_

_Delic nods. "Yes, but there is a way he can wake. A kiss from his love."_

_'Wait he loves Shizuo?' She felt like she knew it but needed confirmation. _

_"He hasn't admitted it yet, but yes... Shizuo just needs to kiss him and then it is up to Izaya to return."_

Celty woke with a start, the body of Shinra was sitting on the floor.

"You talk in your sleep." he says with a smile, "your smoke was poofing everywhere."

[I know how to wake Izaya up.] she interrupted him.

Shinra reads about what Delic told her without questioning how she had came to know the way and nods. "makes sense. So..." he stood, "Let's go wake a beast."

~|_X_|~

Twenty Minutes Later.

"Just kiss him, you love him so it should work." Shinra states to the tired brute. "We'll leave you to be alone, but when hes up I will still need to check him."

The blond beast was sleeping in his chair next to Izaya's bed, he was tired and still regretting everything. The odd awakening didn't help his mood, but he wasn't complaining about being given a reason to kiss the unconscious raven.

"...Fine..."

Shinra and Celty left the room.

Shizuo leans over his raven's face, his lips hovering over his lover's tantalizing lips. He was hesitant, '_what if he doesn't wake up? what if he doesn't love me? What if he does wake up and hates me?'_

Izaya was so peaceful, black hair softly placed on the pillow, a dark contrast to the soft white. His skin was porcelain doll like, and a mark near his neck was slightly visible, Shizuo remembered how that mark came to be and a small possessiveness came over him. he loved this male before him, the male that was a picture of beauty in his undisturbed slumber. Shizuo smiles.

He wanted his raven back, despite all the worries, a life without the flea was a life he could not live.

He leans back down and closes his eyes, connecting their lips.

It was soft, and warm, and he could swear that Izaya was glowing from behind his eye lids.

A feeling he missed for weeks returned with the sweeter yet bitter lips. He missed his raven, and happily, a warm extraordinary amazing feeling bubbled up his chest and all but exploded when the mouth of his love opened letting him enter, in his minds no real words could describe it.

Shizuo pressed his tongue into Izaya's mouth indulging himself in the bitter sweetness. Their tongues fought softly as their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, slowly tasting each other was pure ecstasy, and neither parted until breath was necessary.

Shizuo pulls back, eyes half lidded as he gazed at his true love.

Ruby irises half lidded locked onto his caramel orbs that were flashing with a new type of adoration.

"...I love you..." Shizuo says breathlessly, those were the only words he could say right then when the feeling of relief washed over him when Izaya smiled.

The world was spinning again for them both, and Izaya pulls Shizuo down closer to his person, still weak and unable to speak very loud, but the words he spoke were still heard. "I love you too..."

If hearts could explode, Shizuo's did right then.

He connects their lips again and again. Chaste kiss after kiss, not a hint of pure lust, but love beyond anything.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry Izaya." He kept whispering, and eventually he rested his head in the younger's neck still muttering.

"Shizu-chan... Shizuo... I don't care." Izaya says softly patting his blond's incredibly soft hair."My Love... Look at me." He orders speaking softly again, his voice was weak after not using it for some time. Shizuo looks up, almost crying much to the bearer's shock. "...I forgive you, so stop apologizing... Before you say anything, let me explain..." He sits up more allowing Shizuo to climb into the large hospital like bed. He wraps his arms around him, comforting his blond beast. "If you killed Tomago we would of been separated... I didn't want that to happen so... I jumped... I can't be separated from you... It would hurt to much."

"But the kidnapping-"

"That was different... I knew that you would come and rescue me... After all you're my knight in shining armor." he smiles sweetly. "... Shizuo, I never hated you... Even when we first met. I never did..."

The blond was a little caught off guard. "Wait... What?"

Izaya nods. "... I used to cry about our fights when I got home, and it was even worse when you were away... I never told anyone besides my Father..." his stomach dropped when he remembered Delic in the gates. "I loved you from the moment we met... And the reason I fought you was I wanted your attention... I couldn't live without you, yet the chosen... I was the royal. If I did confess there was no say still in who I would marry."

Shizuo and Izaya were silent for a long time. Just enjoying the peace.

The future king found himself loving the feeling of Izaya's warmth. He props himself above the ruby eyed male.

"Well... I have something to say to you." Izaya raises a brow at him. "... I never hated you either... I fought you for the same reasons, and while I was at camp... I didn't read a single book." He states, "every sunday when everyone else was fighting and betting, I would watch the sunset... And.." he blushes a bit admitting to this. "...I would think of you."

The smile on his raven's face was breathtaking and Shizuo kisses his forehead. "We were pretty messed up, ne?"

"Yeah... But I'm here now..."

Their lips met again in a sweet battle.

Shinra was frantic, he pulled out needles and different machines and tests. He was shocked that the kiss worked and wanted to know everything about how it worked, but he was not successful in his tests because the beast of Ikebukuro was growling over his shoulder.

He bgan to rant slightly summing up everything they needed to know. "You were already suffering from morning sickness and dizziness, in the months to come this can either lighten or get worse. If it gets worse and to the point where you can't keep anything down come strait to me. Also your body and hips will ache due to your male figure adjusting to it's bearer counter parts. Shortness of breath, unable to walk, and not to mention weight gain... There's still a chance of miscarriage but it is also Shizuo's child and has his strength by it's withstanding so far, but I would also like to mention that when it gets big enough it might have to be a cesarean section your body like other bearers is very small for carrying a baby at this young age " He was blabbering away still.

Izaya was focussed on staying awake, and trying not to get sick at the smell of the chemicals Shinra had brought in.

Shizuo was nervous. _'Izaya will be suffering with nausea, emotions, cravings... he never wanted a child and now because of me he is having one.'_ He felt guilty thinking about it, and added to the thought of their child, he felt even worse when thinking about how Izaya had been kidnapped. '_What if Izaya starts to hate me because of all this?'_

"-zu-chan... Shizuo... Shizuo." Izaya snaps him out of his depressing thoughts. "..." his ruby eyes lock onto the deep caramel orbs for a moment, reading the unmentioned emotions. "... I don't blame you for anything."

The older male nods, his eyes still sad.

"Shizuo, I will never blame you...Understand?"

"...Yeah..."

"... Don't lie to me."

They were now in the room alone, the new night had fallen and Shinra was away with Celty.

"Izaya... You heard Shinra, your body is going to be under a lot of stress and pain... And I... I'm sorry..."

"Shizuo-"

"You never wanted a child I remember you saying tha-"

"Shizuo!" Izaya strains his voice making it a little louder. "Listen... I love you, and I... I am happy that we are having a child together... It's like a true marking that we are a family... Like a start over, a new life where we never fought or declared out hate... I don't blame you for anything... If there was anything to blame it would be myself. I am the one who seduced you, and the one who asked for you to..." he blushes remembering their long long sleepless night. "And, I don't regret it."

Shizuo smiles and leans down kissing the others forehead. He didn't know what to say, he still blamed himself and wanted to do something, but here didn't know what. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..."

He smirks, "ok..."

He remained by his raven's side all night.

"I love you too much..." He was watching the younger curl up into the pillows. "... I just hope that eventually I could forgive myself for everything..."

~|_X_|~

Izaya snickers and cuddles up to his husband three days after he woke up. It was his second going into his third week of pregnancy according to the young doctor and the symptoms were increasing by day.

They were in their room enjoying the small warmth of each others bodies.

Shizuo had his arms around the raven, and his head resting on top of the black locks of soft hair.

Izaya was resting on his side, a smile on his features.

"Shinra said that the baby looks fine and that in a few weeks we will be able to see if it is a boy or a girl." The smaller male was saying softly. "Hmm... Have you thought of any names?"

"...Not really... But lets decided after the gender." Shizuo kisses the top of Izaya's head. His eyes were slightly drifting closed, and sleep took him and his little husband for a while.

That was until...

"Sspptt...Shizu-chan...Shizu-chan." Izaya nudges his beast. "Shi~Zu~Ch~an."

"Mmt...wha-uh-t" He yawns shifting his arms around Izaya.

"Let me go... I need to pee."

Shizuo reluctantly lets go of his love and turns over in their bed going back to sleep almost instantly.

A few minutes later Izaya returned, he lays down and pouts.

_'It's too cold..._' "Shizu-chan... Shizuo."

"What?" The blond nearly snaps, he was a little annoyed at being woken up once again.

"I'm cold..." Izaya looks at the caramel eyes with his ruby ones almost begging.

Shizuo sighs, he wraps his arms around the smaller body and begins to drift off comfortably.

Until...

"I'm hungry..."

This was going to be a long eight months...

~|_X_|~

Week 6

Izaya was going through morning sickness once again, and Shizuo was there next to him.

The blond felt a little guilty at seeing his lover in discomfort and he sometimes would have nightmares about how Izaya had said that he never wanted a child. The guilt would ebb at his each day but with every morning Izaya would remind him that he loves him no matter what.

"Fuck..." The ravens sits up his hips also hurt and were not an inch wider than before, and now getting sick after every meal was really getting to him.

"Here." Shizuo hands him a small glass of water and helps him drink it slowly.

Once the glass was drained Izaya sighs. "Ugh... only 31 to 34 weeks left..."

Shizuo helps him stand and they both exit the bathroom.

The blond future king sat at his newer desk and began going over some papers. His amber eyes trailed each word taking in the details much like Izaya does. After they had settled down back into a routine he had decided to bury himself into the kingly duties in order to forget what he had done to his Izaya.

Izaya was proud of his work, Shizuo used to take a few days to complete the treaties and law passings, but now he had taught him to the point of being able to do the work in less than a day, but he could see it in Shizuo. The defined regret, and how he now would take a few days to do a simple paper.

He leans against the doorway watching his honey eyed lover, mouth in a frown. '_Hes avoiding me...?'_

Suddenly his stomach wretches and he flees back into the bathroom coughing back into the toilet.

"Izaya!" Shizuo stood and rushes in. "Are you ok?" He kneels by his smaller lover, eyes worried.

"Nothing...just...morning sickness..." Izaya coughs some more bile up and rests him head against the wall across from the toilet."...We need to get Shinra..." He breaths before gagging.

Shizuo frowns and lifts the younger up and carries him swiftly through the castle to the estrange doctor.

Shinra was happy to see his friends but worried at Izaya's condition.

"He should be gaining weight, at least two to four pounds by now... But I think the morning sickness is severe and causing malnutrition. You've lost six pounds" He rambles on slightly jotting down notes onto a clip board. "I can recommend some pills to stop most of the sickness, and I also suggest that when ever you get a craving go through with it." He smiles handing Izaya the paper and a bottle of pills. "Oh and it looks pretty stable so if you have the urge to do the 'bed tango' with Shizuo, it should be fine." He smiles sweetly and waves back as Izaya blushed and gave him the finger before leaving.

Shizuo was waiting outside with a frown on his face. He still felt responsible for what Izaya was going through. '_He was right when he said that the child would destroy him...'_," Izaya, what did Shinra say?" The blond asks as his lover came out of the room.

"Nothing much... He gave me some pills and told me to oblige to my cravings." He smiles at his older husband, but then frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing... Just glad you're ok." Shizuo tries to lie his way past the smaller male as they walked back through the castle. Even the guards sighed when he lied, it was that obvious.

Izaya frowns, he hated it when Shizuo blamed himself. '_Idiot. If I didn't want this child I wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as him, let alone be living in the same room. He would know it, if I blamed him.'_

They were silent for a while, and even as they entered their room no words were spoken.

Dinner was served and the two ate out on the balcony, enjoying the sunset and in Izaya's once again better judgment, poring the wine off the balcony rail.

Shizuo was first to go up the steps and to their sleeping quarters he was being very quiet once again, leaving Izaya alone for a while with his thoughts.

_'... Stupid protozoan...'_ He sighs and stretches a bit as he stood. '_ He still blames himself.._.'

The dark doors shut almost silently, and Izaya locks them for better measure.

He stalks over to the blond who was dripping wet from his shower, and was only in a towel.

Thin pale arms wrap around his waist, and a pair of soft velvet lips whisper against his ear.

"Remember the rule about not lying to each other, Shi-zu-chan?" Izaya purrs.

Shizuo was silent, he was standing nearly stiff as a board.

"And remember that you said that there would be a punishment, ne?" The sultry raven dances around the taller and stop in front of him, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. "What should your punishment be?"

"For what?" Shizuo asks, he was wracking his brain to see if he had slipped up somewhere. _'Shit... He knows I blame myself. But it's my fault! He's pregnant because of me, he was kidnapped because of me. HELL his father was killed because of me!'_

"You're a terrible liar Shizu-chan." The ruby eyed male smirks cutely. "I say, your punishment today is... Sex."

"No."

Izaya frowns at the flat out rejection. "Who says you have control over your punishment."

"No sex Izaya... What if it hurt the baby?"

The raven huffs, he was planning something else for Shizuo's punishment, but during dinner he was starting to get really horny. "Shinra said it was fine, and also." He grinds his waist with Shizuo's causing the blond to gasp. "I'm really horny right now."

The blond blushes at his uncontrolled moan and frowns. "I'm not going to have sex with you Izaya... I will admit that I lied, but I wont put you or the baby at risk." He spoke a little harshly, and with a stern undertone, warning the little raven not to tease him or do anything else to try for sex.

Izaya frowns, backing away from Shizuo. "...What has gotten you all angry?"

"Nothing." The blond turns away and goes to his dresser door leaving the younger male standing but now upset.

"Shizuo." The beast ignores him in favor of putting on a white tshirt. "Shizuo!" Izaya raises his voice, now hurt at being ignored. "Don't ignore me."

The blond turns, his glare landing on the frowning royal.

"Don't glare at me either. I haven't done anything." Izaya snaps slightly before softening. "Listen, I understand the no sex thing, fine... But why do you keep blaming yourself for everything?"

Shizuo sighs. "I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Izaya-!" The blond went to yell, his temper getting the better of him for a moment.

"Shizuo! I'm not stupid. I can tell when you are lying to me. So stop it. Stop lying, and stop blaming yourself." He says with a slight quiver in his voice, he didn't want to argue but it was approaching that point. "You keep saying that you aren't, but you are. And every time that you lie about it, it hurts me. Stop it please... Please...Tell me what's wrong..." He pleas slightly, and locks his eyes with the light chocolate iriss.

"..."

Izaya frowns when he didn't get a response. And their eyes remained locked in a mini battle.

Crimson orbs pleading with the stern honey orbs.

Shizuo sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He opens them a few seconds later and sees Izaya still standing there facing him.

"...It's nothing."

"Shizuo!"

"What do you want me to say?" he snaps suddenly. "That I, that I should not blame myself for having such strength that I have no control over thus causing the Ko Monsuta? That I should not blame myself for putting you through all of those tears and pain, all the days that you would cry because I was chosen for you? That I have no reason to blame myself for you being kidnapped, the king, your fucking father! Being murdered! For you getting pregnant and being in danger because of me!? Tell me that none of that is my fault, but if I weren't here there wouldn't be any Ko Monsuta, the king would be alive! You would be with a better person, hell Kadota would of been a better pick than me!" He finishes breathing heavily, the only noises in the long silence that fallowed."..I love you... I love you so much, but I have hurt you so many times..."

Izaya was in shock, his face slightly hidden behind his hair's shadows.

There was tears in his eyes, '_why doesn't he get it?'_ It hurt him slightly that Shizuo was blaming him so much for his pain. "...I don't care, Shizuo."

"You should... Tomago escaped." Shizuo snaps again looking away from Izaya and pulling on blue sweat pants.

"Shizuo-"

"I'm going to bed." The blond turns the lights off and lays down facing away from Izaya, he didn't want to hear what the raven had to say. He now felt horrible about yelling, and the look he had seen when Izaya had last spoken was burned against his eyelids. Ruby eyes brimmed with tears, and a heartbroken look on his pale pretty face.

After a few moments Izaya moved from where he stood, he changes into night clothes and lies next to his husband.

"... I love you so much, that I don't care how much you have hurt me... I don't care that they kidnapped me because of you... And I blame them for killing my father... And... I'm glad that because of you, I will be having the first in our family... Shizuo, just understand that I love you too much to hate you for any reason..." Izaya spoke only loud enough for Shizuo to hear, and wipes his ruby eyes off. "Just please don't blame yourself anymore...It hurts me when you do because you have done nothing wro-" He was cut off by large arms that wrapped around him softly, and a mop of blond hair rested on his shoulder and neck, kissing the crook warmly.

"Izaya..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"I'm sorry."

Izaya smiles and turns onto his back looking his older husband in the eyes.

"... Prove it."

Shizuo rolls his eyes and leans down kissing his little lover.

Nipping and sucking at those perfect pink lips. Their tongues fighting in a lustful battle as he mapped out his raven's cavern.

They parted and he smirks at Izaya's pink flushed face and half lidded eyes.

"I'm still not having sex with you." He falls back when a pillow was shoved into his face harshly.

"Tease." Izaya mumbles turning his back to his snickering husband, their small fight now in the past.

"I love you." Shizuo mumbles pulling his raven into his arms and nuzzling his hair.

"...Love you too..." Izaya smiles at Shizuo kisses the back of his head.

Sleep was, for once, undisturbed for the two royals.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Like i said before maybe two or three more chapters, and also i need baby names! Just a first name, and I could go with the alternates, but I was allowing the option of just a different name^^ Btw the gender will literally be by myself flipping a coin... So idk until i actually write that part^^**

**Shinra: Celty was dreaming about a guy and it wasn't me!**

**Celty:[It was to save Izaya, stop complaining.]**

**Shinra: But, My beautiful wife should dream about her wonderful adoring husba-**

**Red: *slams door on Shinra* I didn't even invite him... So, Celty^^**

**Celty:[Fav, review, point out incorrections or annoying bits that need help in any chapter*, and fallow]**

**_BTW! I am going to England and Scotland for ten days starting wednesday! i will not be posting this wednesday, sunday and so yeah... and next wednesday as well, and the sunday the is after that wednesday!_**

**also if you wanna email me ideas of just wanna random friend that loves Shizaya, and other animes, role plays, and yaoi couples, email or chat Kibatichi at gmail dot com**

**and at red-vengance on deviantart but i don't really post or do anything on the cite... I mean i couldm but I just haven't gotten around to anything**

**and yes it's my email from when I was like eleven, but it's not my main so if it takes a while for me to respond be glad that I did^^**

**Red: Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23, thanks for the support!

**Red: I do not won durarara**

**And wow, I didn't think I would get to update today, and yes i know that it's earlier than I usually update but I have been having a relaxed day...**

**uhh, read the end of chapter note**

~|_X_|~

**week 9 3 Months**

Izaya moans looking in the mirror. Pimples.

_PIMPLES_! He was having a break out all over his pale face.

_'No!nonononono!',_"My perfect skin is ruined." He says taking out a rag to wash his face and started washing it harshly.

Shizuo snorts from right next to him, foam from his toothpaste dripping out of his smirking mouth.

"Flea, your skin is fine." he spits into the sink still smirking like the idiot he was.

"Shut up, you're not breaking out like some teenager." Izaya says layering more soap onto the rag.

Shizuo rolls his eyes and leaves the bathroom leaving the door open for Izaya. The raven frowns some more, and swallows a few nausea pills.

Shizuo dresses in semi formal ware, putting the crown on his blond head.

"We are meeting King Dukan and his wife Alissa today." He reminds the raven who just exited the other room in one of Shizuo's dress shirts. The ruby eyed male hated the dresses that were brought to him as gifts from other countries and royals so he refused to wear them.

Izaya nods, "yes, I know..." He lifts up a light blue colored shirt that was looser around the middle and frowns. He hated the light colored tradition for fertility, it was all very girly."Stupid light colors..." He pouts.

Shizuo smirks, he had to admit Izaya's reactions to most things while pregnant was cute, like an annoyed kitten. Though that was when it came to the smaller things, it was still early in the morning and the true annoyances had yet to start.

"Alissa and you are to be in the gardens, or the green sun room. She wishes to chat with you about being pregnant and the four kids she and Dukan have." The future king says looking as Izaya changes, a light blush forms on his cheeks, and he almost wishes that he had not put Izaya off of sex.

Izaya rolls his eyes, he was already nine weeks pregnant, and annoyed with every doctor, women and bearer trying to give him tips and information about being a pregnant bearer. Most of the time it was about mood swings and cravings, but that was the sugar coat from them while Shizuo was in the room. Once he left they got into details about being a young pregnant bearer.

Everyone in the kingdom knew Shizuo was almost regretting getting Izaya pregnant, so no body wanted to set him off with all of the issues that could occur, and for a young bearer there were a lot that could. Izaya also frowns slightly, his back to the blond. He was nervous a little about his pregnancy, so far things were ok, but not perfectly fine like most others that were older.

His weight was getting better but dizzy spells, and headaches and back aches were already going on but he was burly even showing. What was worse was when those who came to speak to him started to talk about all of the other issues.

'_Hips breaking, spine breaking, body breaking, death for me or the baby...'_ He sighs and pulls on dress pants and light shoes. 'Plus many more...' Izaya understood why Shizuo was regretting getting him pregnant. Shaking his head he tries to brush off the thought, Shizuo had his good days and bad days with this, as did he himself.

The raven smiles as warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a blond mop of hair was rested next to his head.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Iza-chan..."

The sides of Shizuo's mouth goes up when Izaya pouts at the nick name.

"What? Don't like it?" He teases slightly.

"..Idiot..." Izaya responds now knowing why Shizuo used to loath being called that girly nickname.

"You love me." Shizuo states still teasingly, but very lovingly.

"Shut up..." The blushing younger male says leaning into the hug.

They stand for a few seconds longer, just enjoying each others presence. It was a rare moment of calm before another busy day of meetings and public appearances, though Izaya mostly staid in bed or with a doctor or mid-wife to help him with medicines and pregnancy in general. It was almost sad that only the mornings and nights was when they got to be around each other.

There was a knock at the door down the stairs, and both sigh wishing to not be separated from each other yet again.

"Ready?" Shizuo asks releasing Izaya after kissing the back of his soft raven hair.

Izaya nods, and holds Shizuo's hand as they walk down the stairs and out of their room to be greeted by Tom.

"Hibiya is officially handing over the throne to you and Shizuo in three months time, so preparations for that are going to start next month." Tom informs them as they all began walking to the main entrance of the castle. Tom had officially taken over the roll of being the main help for Shizuo while Izaya was pregnant, usually the Queen handled events and the public, but Izaya had yet to even bother stepping into the roll, and Hibiya was no longer the Queen. "The media needs a few words of what you both think about for names and the gender of the baby, and what you both think about being soon first time parents."

They reached the main entrance early, and Izaya leans against Shizuo as they waited up the grand staircase to make their entrance for the other royals. The palace was done up to impress, the ceiling had a newer chandler and the carpets were a fresh color of a dark velvety blue, everything in the castle was changing to the new theme. The Orihara crests were slowly disappearing, being replaced by the Heiwajima crests on all the shields and flags. The deep reds, oranges, and pinks that once ruled over, were now becoming light blues, dark velvet blues, and a softer shade of pink was floating around here and there.

"Just tell the media that we are, waiting pleasantly in anticipation, and are ecstatic for being first time parents. And that we are coming up with a list of names for all three genders, and are going to wait until the child is born to find out what it is." Izaya was already tired again of the media's attentions and humans, he just wanted to be with his monster.

Shizuo pats Izaya's head, and nods to Tom.

Tom smiles,"got it."

"They're here." Kadota walks up the stairs to them, he was their personal guard now and was deemed a Royal knight of the Last Orihara, a title he would never admit to being proud of, due to Erika and Walker who were no constantly calling him the big brother figure to Izaya.

The doors open grandly, and the other King and Queen enter.

The king was tall, but not as tall as Shizuo, and wore rather casual clothing for such a meeting, his wife though wore a bright light pink short sleeved shirt that wrapped around her own huge baby bump, and both had golden crowns on top of their naturally blond hair.

Izaya stood strait, a little wobbly on his feet due to his hips being now two full inches wider, and both he and Shizuo descend the stairs.

"Welcome to our humble home King Duncan and Queen Alissa." Tom welcomes them, "here is our future King, Shizuo Heiwajima, and his wife and future Queen, Prince Izaya Heiwajima."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Duncan smiles and shakes hands with Shizuo, and kisses the back of Izaya's hand. "This is my wife, Alissa."

Alissa smiles and nods to Shizuo before shaking hands with Izaya. "I can't wait to talk to you..uhh," she giggles, "sorry I don't know whether to call you Mrs. Heiwajima or something with kun or chan at the end.."

"Just Izaya is fine." The raven smiles, hiding the slight annoyance at being treated like a lady.

Shizuo invites Duncan into the main King's hall, the huge meeting room where many of the countries who visit meet for business, while Izaya and Alissa explore the gardens and have tea in the green room.

"My first pregnancy was the worst, I had morning sickness for five months strait. And my ankles got so swollen, I was a complete mess." Alissa laughs, walking along side Izaya. "But I have no idea how you're doing this." She states, "I broke out in pimples every day, but your skin seems hardly effected. Is that different for a bearer?"

Izaya shrugs, he really wanted to just go to bed and sleep until Shizuo returned to him. "I honestly don't know."

"Well it might be, like for instance I know that your hips expand wider, and that it can cause a lot of knee issues." She says. "But most girls with wider hips have the same issues." There it went again, being considered a girl.

Izaya holds back a scowl, he hated it.

He was a fucking guy! Sure he can have children, _but he has a fucking penis! _

"Now since it's your first time being pregnant I guess I should put my professional thoughts on the line." She sits on a bench with Izaya. Despite being a pretty face of a different royal family, she was a certified doctor, and her family had moved from Keisairuo to -idkentercountryhere- because she fell in love with the prince there. Whether Izaya liked it or not, she knew everything about bearer's and their pregnancies. "How old are you?"

"24... Shizuo is 25 now..."

She nods, sitting back slightly to relieve pressure on her back. "You're very young for having a child..."

"I've heard."

She nods again, "well, you are the royal so most likely this will be your first of many pregnancies..."

Izaya pauses,_ 'first of many... pregnancies...' _The thought freaked him out a bit, and made him shiver slightly. The thought of him and Shizuo having a child was still foreign, but he suddenly saw a flash of them with five sons, and another child on the way. _'I can't have that many children... It would honestly kill me...'_

"With a younger and smaller body at this age, for a bearer, this is a very tetering situation..."

"I know this already... The child could end up killing me, or my body could reject it easily than a bearer at age 28, or it could split me because my body is too small if it's twins, or it could end up being a yy baby in other words, a false pregnancy because you can't have a yy child due to the xy, xx being male, and female."

"Of course it could be a complete success, and you two will have a happy first addition to the family." Alissa says realizing the pessimistic state she had set off in Izaya.

"Or due to the young state of my body the child will be born sickly and die within minutes, hours or a few days." Izaya frowns, he really never thought about how many things could go wrong, but there were a lot. "...How do you do it?" He whispers.

"Huh?"

"How can you keep having children?"

Alissa smiles, looking at the sky a moment before speaking. "You are just too afraid. I have four kids, and twins on the way... But honestly, and I hope you will never tell anyone this, I should have two other children too...A son and a daughter."

Ruby eyes went to the older Queen.

"When Duncan's and I had our first pregnancy it was twins, but one of the twins had died inside me. Sure we were sad but, we had our first son. So after two years we tried again, had another baby, and three years after that tried again and had our first daughter... But as you know we have three boys and a young girl..."

"So, she died?"

Alissa nods," she died in my arms three hours after being born. We were devastated but Duncan still held me the same, and we still had our family. The next year we decided to give it another try, and we had our second and current daughter." She smiles at the raven. "I think I know why you are being a little pessimistic, and are trying to avoid the topic of this." She reaches out with her hand and squeezes his gently. "Just remember, Shizuo loves you. I could see him nearly gowl when Duncan kissed your hand, and I can see that no matter what the outcome is he will always be beside you."

Izaya nods, he knew that if he had anything to ask or confess it would have to be to her. She was one of the best out there for things like this, though he could always go to Celty but he knew she would tell Shizuo and Shinra.

"I guess I have to admit to being slightly afraid... My husband, at first, really regretted getting me pregnant... he blamed himself for many things, and we had an argument about it that wasn't very great..."

"Most of the country knows about that, it was very obvious in the beginning when you both announced it." She says, "hes fine now, I hope."

Shrugging the younger speaks. "It's hard to say, I guess hes happy on the days we get the good news that I have made it another week, and that the baby is growing ok inside me. But bad on the days that my morning sickness is particularly not well, or when my hips hurt too much for me to walk, or when I can't help some of my emotions..."

Alissa nods.

"Listen, Izaya you have a husband who loves you deeply. You have a kingdom who has your back in anything, you have many people who will fight for you no matter what. If anything happens Shizuo, your doctors, everyone will help you."

"I'm afraid of what will happen."

"Might. It is never a 'will'." She says.

"..."

"Is it about Shizuo not accepting your pregnancy very well at first?"

Ruby eyes stare at her in shock, "wh-what?"

"Your whole mood sunk when I mentioned him."

_'She's too close...'_ The raven thought, but he relents this was the one woman he could talk to about this. "I...guess...sort of..." he was never really good at opening up, "it was hard to see him beat himself up... It hurt a lot, and I felt horrible about it..."

"And with all of the bad things that could happen, you're afraid of hurting him more...Trust me, all women and bearers go through a small phase of this. You are young, you are afraid, it is all perfectly normal." The clock in the distance signals lunch and early tea, they both stand. "You will never hurt Shizuo as long as you are fine in the end."

Izaya had to admit, his human reading skills must have been altered by his hormones, along with his reasoning. What she had said made him relax somehow, and want to chat with her about all the crazy cravings, and maybe even possible baby names and what to decorate the baby's room with, and he had a few questions that he knew that she could answer. '_Sheesh... I must be turning into a girl...So...'_

Two hours later Shizuo and Duncan walked into the green room for a short break and some tea to find Izaya, Celty and Alissa chatting away the sun sea and earth.

"Yellows, and golds. Going with gender neutral really helps when you plan to find out last second." The foreign Queen chirps from her side of the table.

[I agree.] Celty types to them, flipping through the magazine she was holding, she was supposed to give Izaya his medicine and return to Shinra, but a little girl, and Izaya, time was too irresistible.

"Oh yes, wait this here." Izaya points at one of the many baby magazines that they had spread out all over the table they were seated at.

"A-dor-a-ble." Alissa agrees, and circles it with a black sharpie.

"Oh, and this carpet would be great. Look at it with the gold hues, and it even matches the blue trimming we circled here." Izaya points out a smiles on his face.

"And those blue curtains." The blond haired queen agrees, and starts on another magazine as Izaya circles it.

Shizuo wanted to laugh at how bored Kadota's men looked, the guards stuck listening to gossip, pastels and baby bottles.

[Oh my god.] Celty shoves the magazine to Izaya, a large circle around one of the many clothes that were advertised.

"Yes! Oh thank you for pointing this out Celty!" Izaya's eyes lit up, rubies dancing with excitement.

Duncan and Shizuo took in the scene a little amused and shocked for a few more seconds before moving.

"Eh hem." Shizuo clears his throat now approaching the table and his little ruby eyed love.

Izaya looks up with a smile. "Shizu-chan." He moves over slightly so the blond could sit down on the couch with him. "We're just flipping through things for the baby."

"I can see that..."Shizuo smiles and kisses the side of Izaya's head affectionately. Out of the corner of his honey colored eyes he could see what Celty had given Izaya.

On the page was a baby outfit, now circled by three circles and with the words, 'must get', that was pretty cute. It was a little bartender's outfit just like his own, but mini sized for an infant.

Duncan sits with Alissa, "so what did you guys talk about while we were doing business?"

She shrugs, "some girl things, nothing you boys would understand." She teases his slightly.

Izaya frowns slightly, once again referred to as female, but smiles when Shizuo pulls him closer.

"What?" The raven asks his older husband as their guests spoke to Celty.

"Nothing, just was missing you all day... How are you feeling?"

"Not horrible, but not very good either." Izaya leans against him, "better now that you're here."

Shizuo 'tsks' and smirks, "cheesy much?"

"Cheesy but true~"

"Of course." The blond brute focusses on Duncan who turns to them.

Tea was pleasant, and chat floated around nicely.

"Well, I am glad that we have reached our agreement, and I look forward to being friends with you in the future." Duncan says shaking Shizuo's hand as they all stood at the front door.

Alissa smiles at Izaya, "please call me whenever you feel like, or have questions." They hug and part, she waves again when she and her husband reached the gates.

Shizuo smirks as Izaya sighs. "Tired?"

The raven nods. "Very..." He turns to head to their room, but squeaks when his feet are swept out from under him. "Shizu-chan!"

The blond beast had taken it upon himself to relieve Izaya of walking to their room.

When they got there the blond laid the raven down, and their lips crashed in a heated battle.

"God, shit,... I need you." Izaya moans, he missed Shizuo. His touch, taste, and his heat, those hands, everything.

"Shinra said it was safe right?" Shizuo asks, his forehead touching Izaya's as he held himself up with his legs and arms on either side of his favorite person in the world.

The smaller male nods, "he even put in a word about what position... it seems he knew that you can't hold out." He teases.

"Shut up..." Shizuo kisses him deeply, and slowly all clothing was shead.

Shirts flew, pants ripped, and underwear forgotten in a pile on the floor.

The crowns were even tossed to the darkness of the room.

Izaya lifts his hips for Shizuo, and moans when the beast entered two lubed fingers inside him.

"Ah! Uh...Ha.." It stung a bit since the last time was after Delic had died, but he enjoyed it even more.

The blond puts a pillow under the raven's waist, and slowly stretches him more with two fingers.

After the third, he deemed Izaya stretched enough and removed him hand.

"Ready?"

Izaya nods, hell he wanted Shizuo. Even though they had agreed not to have sex, it was hard for them both.

Shizuo enters very slowly, holding onto Izaya's hips to steady the sexy raven. Once inside he spoke. "Tell me if we need to stop."

Izaya nods, "...move..."

The slow steady sounds of soft sex filled the room. Shizuo's deep breaths of pleasure, Izaya's soft moans, the bed creaking.

It was soft pure bliss.

Each touch, each thrust, each kiss, each everything caused Izaya to break out in goosebumps, and shiver in delight.

The night was everything they needed.

**week 16 4 1/2 Month**

Shizuo opens his eyes, a small frown on his face.

His dream was already growing smaller in his mind. Caramel eyes look over his lover and beautiful bearer.

The raven was getting bigger. His stomach had started to grow more outwards, and a baby bump was becoming visible, it was cute.

The blond groans, rolling over in the bed away from Izaya as the sun assaulted his eyes after being reflected from the new mirror the raven had bought.

Izaya rolls slightly, latching onto Shizuo again, frowning at the loss of his monster's warmth.

The beast sighs, moving his arms around Izaya, bringing him closer. He rests his lips on the younger's forehead and kisses him softly.

The bearer began to stir, and slowly wake from his own dreams.

"Good morning..." Izaya snuggles up to Shizuo more, not wanting to get up for the day.

"Do we have to get up?" Shizuo yawns.

"No we don't... we are the rulers..." Izaya points out.

"Future rulers." The blond reminds him.

"Still royals..." The raven states yawning as well.

They lay for a while longer, the peace was calm and nice.

"Shit..." It was a nice morning.

"What?"

"My sisters are coming today..." Izaya states sitting up.

"...Shit..." Shizuo nods in agreement.

"...More sleep?"

"...More sleep."

So they slept.

Hibiya entered the lower room and ascended to the top of the stairs, a small annoyed smile on his face.

He raises a hand to the door, and pounded as hard as he could. "GET UP! Your sisters have been here for two hours already!" He shouts effectively startling the blond and raven inside the room. After hearing a thud and a groan from Shizuo along with a quick snicker from his son, Hibiya left. "You have ten minutes before I send them up to get you!"

Inside the room Izaya bolts out of the bed. "Shit! Hes not joking!"

Shizuo stood from the floor and rushes to put on clothes.

After a few minutes of mini chaos they both stood at the door into their sweet, casual clothes, and no crowns on.

Izaya pulls the light yellow shirt down, he really really hated the light colors he had to ware.

"It think you look nice, stop worrying." Shizuo states correcting his bow tie, he was in his usual outfit, though he was future king.

The raven frowns sniffing due to his stuffy nose, wishing his own fluffy coat was over the yellow atrocity.

They both left the room, and went in search for Hibiya, they had left him alone with the twins and they knew they were about to pay.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu shouted at the top of her lungs when they entered a large blue room with a white decorative ceiling.

Kururi was right behind her when they ran to hug their older sibling.

"Have fun you four, bye~" Hibiya smiles and promptly left the room, a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Never called...mean...Iza-nii..." (you never called us, you're mean Iza-nii) Kururi says after she and Mairu stopped hugging their brother.

"I know, I know... But I have been busy."

"Right~ we can see that." Mairu says eyeing Izaya's baby bump.

"Baby... Shizuo?" (Is it Shizuo's?)

"Yes, we got married earlier due to certain reasons... And now we are having a baby." Izaya says nicely to them or as nicely as he could after Mairu's comment about them being busy, he did think of them as little satanic devils, but they were his little sisters. He also didn't know if they knew that their father was dead.

"We're going to be aunts Kururi!" Mairu says grabbing both of her sisters hands. "Oh, I can't wait to see our niece!"

"Or...Nephew.."

"Think about it! A niece that we could dress up in our old baby clothes!" Mairu turns to her brother, sudden fire in her eyes. "Iza-nii! Have a girl!"

Izaya steps back, slightly freaked out. "Ok, ok, I'll try."

Shizuo laughs, and earns an elbow to the gut from Izaya. "Sorry...it's just...funny..."

"Well..." Izaya narrows his ruby eyes at Shizuo, "I guess it's funny your brother couldn't be here today."

_'Damn it Izaya..._' Shizuo returns the mezzo glare, and smiles as well.

"You mean Kasuka!" Mairu jumps, and both twins run to Shizuo. "Hey, Shizu does he know that hes gonna be an uncle?"

Shizuo shrugs,"I think news should of reached him by now."

"I...can't believe... not...in chosen..." (I can't believe we are not in his Chosen year.)

"I know Kururi. It isn't fair! Iza-Nii got with his crush!"

Izaya blushes and looks away out the window as the girls start a mini rant about Kasuka. _'Today is going to be a long day..'_ Both he and Shizuo thought.

"So! Thought of any baby names?" Mairu asks for the fifth time that hour as they all sat for a late lunch in the gardens.

"Kasuka... could..." (Kasuka could be a name.)

"No, we are not naming it Kasuka." Izaya says looking from each of the twins to Shizuo.

"Well, it's not that bad of an ide-" The blond starts to say, but is cut off by his raven.

"We are not naming him after your brother." Izaya states now with finality.

Shizuo shrugs.

"How about Dad's name?" Mairu suggests, in the four hours of annoying Shizuo while he was working, and Izaya while he was trying to have a moment of peace which was interrupted by a nose bleed, the other two now had finally gave in a caught up with the twins, from their marriage to Delic to Kasuka in his next movie.

"Maybe." Izaya shrugs, he had a lighter tea that helped with the heart burn he was getting from breakfast "what do you think?"

"Tsugaru is a good name." Shizuo says not really paying much attention, his eyes were on the bright pink trees around them in full bloom of the summer. It was a nice warm day. A day to relax and just enjoy the moment. The salty sweet air of the ocean was calming, and the sun was bright above them.

"Tsukashima?" Mairu states," Kasuka played a blond haired guy called that in one of my favorite BL movies! He made such a great tall uke like seme!"

"Ppffttt! WHAT!?" The blond shouts spitting out his drink.

Izaya bursts out laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

Mairu grins, "it's not as bad as the BL Iza-nii used to watch and pretend that the characters were you and hi-"

"Ok, thats enough talking from you!" Izaya cuts her off turning a brilliant shade of red. Und his breath to he he whispers, "ever bring that up again I will ensure you will never meet Kasuka ever again."

"Fine~" She sighs," now lets get down tot he important business... Girl names."

"Ariki." Kururi says softly.

"Sakura?" The blond's deep voice resonates.

Izaya's ruby eyes go the the tree around them after Shizuo said that. "Mm... Sakura Heiwajima... Heiwajima Sakura..."

"Sounds nice..." Kururi states.

"Ok, so the girl name Sakura and the guy name is?" Mairu writes it down on a paper she had brought to the table.

The raven shrugs, "we still have 18 or so weeks left to choose..."

"But we want to know what you want to name it~!" Wines the talkative twin.

"... I don't know... Shizuo any ideas?"

"I liked Sakura for a name."

"But not for a boy." Mairu says, "a guy name had to masculine, and cool. Something that will impress the ladies."

Hibiya snorts from the entrance to the tea gardens. "You understand that it isn't even born yet for it to care about girls."

"Mom..want Tea?" ( Mom, do you want tea?) Kururi asks as Hibiya sits with them on the opposite side of the table from Shizuo and Izaya.

"Sure... I see that you are coming up with some baby names." Hibiya takes the tea pot and pour himself some as he spoke. "Any ideas so far?"

"Sakura, if it is a girl."

Hibiya smiles, "ah, a granddaughter named Sakura, that would be nice."

"Ha! Three against two! You have to have a girl!" Mairu shouts pointing at Izaya.

He rolls his eyes, "not helping Mom..."

"Get used to it." Hibiya says drinking some tea with a warm smile.

"Remember, twins run in the family." Mairu states. "you both could have twins right now and not even know it! Mom didn't know he was having Kururi until he went into labor."

Both Shizuo and Izaya freeze at that, small pits forming in their stomachs.

Hibiya puts down his tea, "girls I think we should give them both some time to relax." He sensed the change in the future royals emotions.

"See you...Iza-Nii." (see you later, Iza-nii.) Kururi says standing with Hibiya.

"Yeah, see you later! And remember, we want a niece!" She shouts running after her sister and Mother.

"..."

"..."

Neither blond or raven spoke for a while, their thoughts floating around in the darker areas of their minds. Not even the bright sun, and the cooling winds of the now hot day could help them very much.

Then at the same they broke the silence.

"I want to go see Shinra."

"I think we should see Shinra."

Worried, and a bit frightened ruby eyes met, concerned and almost sorry looking caramel.

"Ok, lets go..." Shizuo took Izaya's hand and they both left to see their doctor friend.

**week 20 5 Months**

"Ugh..." Izaya rubs his back, he was getting larger, definitely bigger. And the baby was getting active, much more active. He woke up a couple times a night to quickening, and it nearly freaks Shizuo out when ever he felt it under his arm.

Shinra had told them that they weren't having twins as far as he could tell, and he gave them some pills and told them to come to him if anything got worse.

"Shizu-chan...Shizu-chan~~" He wines trying to wake the older male.

Shizuo moans slightly, and moves his arm off of his lover. "Wha?" His tired morning voice floats over to his raven.

Izaya sees his brute's caramel eyes open slightly and speaks again. "I'm hungry..." The frown from the blond was predictable and made Izaya want to smirk.

"...Flea... It's... almost two in the morning..." Shizuo states looking at the clock. He frowns running a hand through his hair.

"...My back hurts..." Izaya adds and groans a bit as he turns to face Shizuo more.

Amber eyes stare through the darkness. "...What do you want me to do?" Shizuo gives up, he was tired and just wanted to sleep properly.

"...I want... ice cream...with chicken...and strawberries..."

Shizuo looked at him with the biggest WTF look.

"Cravings... And my back hurts too much so I can't move."

After a few more seconds Shizuo stood, "I'll be back soon..." He left to the kitchens to order Izaya's dish.

The servants were used to the random cravings and orders, and now there was always at least one chef up at a time to prepare the strange feast.

"What will it be this time Sir?" The current chef asks as Shizuo sat down on a kitchen stool.

"Ice cream with chicken and strawberries."

"So the tuesday night special." The chef nods and gets out some chicken for the pregnant royal.

He finishes as Shizuo was just dozing off again. "Sir...Sir... Shizuo!"

"Huh, wha-oh... Thanks..." Shizuo stood and took the dish and toppings and brought them to his lover.

"Izaya...Izaya..." He whispers as the raven rolled over in his sleep. "I got your food." The raven sat straight up and took the plate, not even blinking at the caramel eyed blond.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." He began eating at an alarming rate as Shizuo passed out next to him to tired for anything once again.

The morning sun rose on the two, warming the blue skies and glittering off of the oceans.

It glittered into their pretty cleaned room, the new carpet a dark velvet blue, the bed boards now a darker thick wood, the curtains were fresh, all courtesy of the very pregnant ruby eyed bearer.

Izaya didn't care about his great work though, he was more focussed on the fact that he had to pee and Shizuo had an arm around him.

"Shizuo, get up." The already annoyed raven says not even trying to be nice, he was feeling painful and irritable today.

Yawning the blond looks tiredly to the awake raven. He was very tired, it had been now a few weeks since he had a full nights sleep because of his small but growing ex-enemy.

"Move your arm." Izaya orders.

"Morning to you too..." Shizuo frowns slightly annoyed but still happy to be near his raven. He watches as the short male gets up and waddles to their bathroom, closing the door loudly behind him.

Izaya relieves himself and goes to the mirror.

Shizuo's dress shirt looked like it had a basketball underneath it on him. His stomach was bigger every day, and his body was straining to keep him standing.

Izaya leans on the sink, his knees hurting a little as he stood, his hips ached a bit too. "Shit..." he curses.

"Is everything alright?" He heard Shizuo's deep concerned voice from the other side of the door.

"...Yeah... Just a little sore."

"Can I come in?" Usually Shizuo never asked but, he found out the hard way. A pregnant Izaya, was a controlling Izaya.

"Can you, of course, but may you, is the question you oaf."

The door opens and the blond enters, he was shirtless, and Izaya couldn't help but to check him out before looking away to brush his teeth.

"Idiot."

Shizuo smirks and kisses his love's forehead, and starts to brush his own teeth after saying. "Love you too."

They prepared for the day in mostly silence, Shizuo being careful not to touch Izaya due to his irritable mood, and his newer obsession with clean and orderliness.

Simon called it the nesting stage and both he and Tom agreed that Shizuo should just give Izaya space when he was in one of those moods.

Izaya dresses in a light grey tshirt, and black pants. He brushes his thicker black hair, and checks himself over.

Shizuo watches from the side of the doorway, he was still coming to terms with Izaya's cravings, and the nit-picking that was going on most of the time. His temper had gone down, and the things that used to set him off to destruction now made his merely shrug of 'tsk' and not really care at all. But there were the rare moments where everything would pile up, and his temper would snap bringing the raging beast to the surface, though those moments were few and far in between. He still managed to keep Izaya on his toes with his unpredictability, and he was managing his strength better than ever.

"We have an appointment with Shinra today to see how the baby is doing." The ruby eyed bearer says turning to his husband and waddling past him down the stairs to where the shoes were kept.

Shizuo follows behind him in a darker grey shirt to match. His blond hair was freshly bleached, and as they walked outside into the village it shined in the sun. But to Shizuo he couldn't keep his eyes off of his lover.

The raven was stunning still. His black hair was healthier and thicker, his skin was flawless again and seemed to glow at all times.

Shizuo remained closer to Izaya as the people took photos and the media was trying to get past Kadota and his men to ask questions. The real reason though to his closeness was due to Izaya's waddling. Shizuo remained behind him, making sure that if he were to misplace a step and fall, he would catch him.

Shinra was happy to see his two best friends, and immediately started ranting to them about how he and Celty were married inprivate, and how this and that, Shizuo wasn't paying any attention. Once again he was more focussed on his wife.

Shinra as he spoke set up the machines, and told Izaya to rest in the special chair. "So any issues, back aches to painful, hips to achy, nose bleeds, can't breath well?"

Izaya moans as he sat, "all of the above." His head hurt, and he had a sudden craving again for chicken and strawberries, but this time the thought of chocolate sauce and maybe some maple syrup sounded good.

Shinra nods and adjusts his glasses. "Well, I can prescribe you some pain medicine that is ok with pregnancy."

"Please." Izaya says, and lays back.

"Pull up your shirt, you should know by now."

Shizuo sits next to his raven, and holds back the growl he had at Shinra touching what is his. He watches with a glare as careful hands poked and prodded the white milky flesh. And he holds Izaya's hand softly as the gel is put on and he squeezes gently when the screen showed them the growing life.

"Everything is looking fine." Shinra says moving the device to different parts. "Wait...That doesn't look...great."

"What?" Izaya asks now nervous, his ruby eyes flash from the screen to Shizuo than to Shinra.

"It looks a bit... under developed... nothing too extreme but something to keep an eye on encase." He says then writes something down on the slip board. "I think the heart beat should be fine... Here let's listen." He flips a small switch and all breathing stopped.

Izaya felt tears in his eyes as the quick sound of a small heart came to his hear. 'Our child... Growing inside of me.' He sniffles and leans into Shizuo. His own heart fluttered, he alreayd loved their child, he wanted to hold it, comfort it, watch it grow into an adult from an infant. "I love it..." He had tears in his ruby eyes.

"So do I..." Shizuo side ways hugs Izaya. The sounds of the smallheart beat brought a strange protectiveness and longing to him. He wanted to hold Izaya tonight, to just hug him until the morning and to never be separated from him or this child of theirs. "I love you, and our unborn child."

Shinra watches the tender moment and let's it pass as he checks out more details. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Izaya looks to Shizuo, and they both shake their heads.

"We would like to wait." Shizuo says.

"Ok, well... I want you to start with these pills, and if there are any more issues or they worsen come to me right away." Shinra smiles and wipes the gel off of the swollen stomach, the sounds of the mini heart stopping made Izaya a little sad but he knew that the child was always with him.

"Got it, thanks." Shizuo says standing and shaking his friend's hand.

"Oh, and if you guys ever want to come over for dinner, Celty's cooking has gotten better." The doctor says proudly, "I got her a few cooking books with full instructions on how to crack the egg, remove the shell, throw away the shell, instructions."

"We'll think about it, Izaya has been having trouble getting around but we haven't hung out in a while."

"Yeah, see you both later." Shinra waves to them as they left his apartment. His smile falls as the door closes. "Celty!"

The dullahan enters after a few moments of silence. [Yes?]

"...I need to go check on something, I will be out for a few days." He stood taking the clip board with him. "Sorry but I can't take you."

[Be careful. But wait... Why not?]

"...I'm going to see my father." He says packing his bag quickly with clothes and needed things for the visit.

Celty stepped back, she knew about Shinra's father's bearer complex. [Why?]

He was quiet for a few moments. "...There's something wrong with a baby."

If Celty had a head she would of gasps, but instead she sat on the couch. [Wh-what is wrong with it?]

"I don't know." With that he left through the door.

~|_X_|~

**Red: 6,900+ words later... and ten days, plus missing a plane flight adding two days in england as well later, and thinking about Otakon a lot later, here you are the next chapter!**

**Izaya: And you ended with a cliff hanger...**

**Red: I have things planned, and this will be two more chapters! I am already looking for newer ideas, and I hope you guys will enjoying anything else that i write after this...because to me this... this is it. This is my huge piece, i mean wow... The comments, favs, and follows have blown me away. And I am actually touched that everyone is keeping up, and being supportive. **

**So I guess i wish to say, thank you! Thanks too all of those who have read up to this point.**

**And I cannot wait for any ideas that you guys suggests, and any reactions you guys have. Whether it be you hate my fucking guts, or you're just like me and can't get enough of Shizaya!**

**So, I shall prepare for sunday's chapter, and I am still coming up with names for the baby, or babies *that is not a hint I still don't know how many kid/s there will be, but i know what will happen before and after for the most part* **

**But until sunday...**

**Until next time~**


	24. Chapter 24, one chapter left!

**Red: Unlike other certain fics that I say that I will add and fix, this one I am currently going through and tweaking things here and there. I hope you will enjoy thing 5000+ word chapter, and yeah... I do not own shizza.**

**oh yeah...and fluff, occness and deal with it**

~|_X_|~

**Week 20**

There comes a point in time in all men's lives when they are asked a very deadly question.

And there is almost no answer to said question in any way.

A question that could either get the man landed a nice praise, or out on the couch for the night.

This was a case of neither, only the horrid cold cushions of an unfeeling seat.

"Am I fat?"

Shizuo froze.

Izaya was getting heavier and he was not a fan of it. His shirts didn't fit him and the maternity ware he had first worn was starting to strain.

Not even Shizuo's shirts now could fit on him.

Shizuo sat frozen stiff in spot, he didn't know what to say. '_If I say no, he will accuse me of lying and call me an idiot. If I say yes, he will murder me. If I don't answer I'll be even more dead.'_

"Well, Izaya... You have to be gaining weight for the baby.",'_Great job Shizuo! Turn to the facts like he would!',_ So I don't think it counts as being fat." He tries to tiptoe into a better position.

"Shut up." The raven pouts, he stood by the door near the snacks that Shinra had approved. "I hate gaining weight..." He unconsciously reaches for the food he had been ordering and began munching while leaning against the door way.

Shizuo smirks, he stood and kissed Izaya on his forehead and ruffles the soft locks. "You still look thin to me..." He smiles and leaves down the stairs to deliver papers to Simon.

"...stupid protozoan..." Izaya sighs and goes back into the closet looking for something to wear.

They were both enjoying another normal day, but at the same time, far away in the distant cities Shinra was frowning in the presence of the one man he honestly didn't want to be around ever again.

"Dad..."

"Shinra... To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"...Izaya..."

The older male smirks, thinking of the young beautiful raven haired bearer that was the most desirable royal. "What about the little raven?"

"...Hes pregnant."

"Oh, pity... I was hoping to study him and his partner."

Shinra ignores what he said and continues. "It's Shizuo Heiwajima's."

Shingen sits up, now very interested. "Does it show his strength in the womb? Or has it started killing Izaya inside out?"

"I don't know..." Shinra admits, "but I want you to look at these... Though I love to consider myself an expert, you are the better when it comes to this." He hands over the clip board and waits.

"Mm...Mmh...Ah...Yeah..." His father hands it back, now frowning slightly. "Shizuo is fully mature, 26 now right... so, Izaya is 24, soon to be 25 years old, very young for having a child. His own womb is still too small for said child, and it could very well split him that way killing both him and the baby. But that does not look like this, infact it looks like his body is learning to deal with the extra strain. He must be very tired most of the time, I also suspect that he would be very horny most of the time, if not his hormones must be unbalanced. Now... This..." He points at the pic of the growing baby inside of Izaya, and around a certain point. "Is strange even to myself..."

"Is it... Another child?"

Shingen shrugs. "Lets hope not. If it is there's no saying if he would be able to survive the birth, one child at this age could kill him."

"I wont let that happen. But I need to know what is wrong, look at the developme-"

"Yes, I can see that. The child is under developed. That is normal for a young bearer... But to this degree is something else. You could say that it is from Shizuo's genes, but... I suspect it is due to stress, and distraught... Or something very traumatic..."

Shinra's eyes widened, '_When Shizuo punched him...'_

"My guess is the baby will be born very sickly, and small. It will need maybe months of tender care, and by the looks of this." He points to it's tiny nearly invisible arm, "the tiny broken fibers here are repairing into something stronger. So the child will have Heiwajima's strength."

"Is that all you can tell? You really cannot figure out if the problem is another baby or... A parasite?"

Shingen laughs, "no...no... Not a parasite. Baby maybe... It could also be the gel, or fetus getting into the shot."

Shinra frowns, "But you cannot tell."

He nods," You understand though that if it's another child it will strain Izaya's body, and you will need a more educated person for the birth."

"I know..." Shinra takes the board and gets ready to leave not wanting to spend any more time than needed. "Goodbye."

"...See you later, and send Izaya my best."

**week 26 inauguration Day **

The crowning ceremony was almost, if not equally, as big as the wedding, and the last rehearsal was taking place as people around the world tuned in on the news.

Shizuo looked to the raven, Izaya was holding onto his arm his breath was quicker, but that was a normal side effect at seven months pregnant, but this was not shortness of breath, it was the fake contractions.

"Is it over?"

The raven nods, his breath going back to somewhat normal. "Yeah... Lets just get this rehearsal done with."

They stood at the alter, Hibiya presenting paper crowns at the moment while practicing his speech.

The hall was decorated for the event.

A long dark blue carpet ran the length of the grand hall, going up a small set of stairs that had two thrones at the top. Curtains were the same dark blue, the chairs were gold the walls were painted a light tanish, flowers were hanging in bows, and the windows were perched open allowing a light breeze to cool the room. The two flags hun across each other, one red with the Orihara crest, the other light Blue with the Heiwajima crest.

They finished the rehearsal and retreated into their room.

"Today's the day you become King Shizu-chan."

The blond gulps, he was nervous. Everything was almost surreal, as if it wasn't really going on, but he knew it was. '_I can't believe it has been almost a year now...'_

"Nervous?" The raven asks from his resting spot, he was laying on one of the couches in the lower area with his beast nearby.

"...Yeah... Aren't you?"

Izaya shrugs, "more terrified, but I guess I don't really care... Or my hormones are just bleh."

"You're going to be Queen."

"And you will be the King." Izaya sits up more, leaning against his blond beast, "my king."

Shizuo smiles at the more affectionate side that he missed from the raven, and wraps an arm around the younger's shoulders, leaning in and kissing the side of the smaller's head. "My Queen."

They both stood when there was a knock at the door. "It is time."

Izaya and Shizuo kiss real quick before being separated for the first part of the ceremony.

"See you at the throne~" Izaya waves and goes with his mother.

"Ok, remember you will walk up the aisle after Shizuo kneels, there is a pillow for your knees for when you kneel at the steps." Hibiya helps Izaya walk down the flight and out of prying paparazzi eyes. "I remember when Delic and I did this."

Izaya rolls his eyes, ready to hear another random tale of his father.

"He carried me down the aisle because I was as big as you." The younger raven looks to his mother. "Yeah, the idiot didn't bother using protection during our wedding night so I was nine months pregnant when we were crowned. And you know the story of my Father wanting to travel the world as soon as he could. It's no wonder why he encouraged the sex rule on the weddi-"

"Mom!" Izaya squeaks jokingly as they made their ways through a few secret passages around the main entrance and to the main hall where everything was being held.

"Just think about the day in 24 years that your child will be getting married on, and then if things are smooth you will see them crowned ten years after."

They reached their destination and slowly exited, a shirt and other accessories ready for Izaya when they arrived.

"When has anyone actually ruled for more than 25 years? There was always complications and enemies."

Hibya sighs," true, but Delic's great great grandfather ruled for 65 years."

"That was because his wife couldn't have children, and they had to resort to a bearer surrogate."

They both pause at that.

Izaya frowns, he almost felt bad for that bearer, to be picked to bear children but not to be loved. '_He would of been claimed by the King, and would of been nothing but a baby having servant.'_ He frowns thinking about how he was at first when he and Shizuo were chosen. _'I used to think SHizu-chan would use me only for that purpose. That he would never love me, or care enough to give me the time of day.' _

He finishes dressing, a warm smile coming onto his face.

"Five minutes until Shizuo walks." Kadota states through the oak doors.

_'I have never been so wrong in my life.' _Izaya turns to Hibiya.

"I must go through the back entrance, see you at the front." Hibiya kisses his forehead and hugs him in a motherly way. "I love you."

Izaya's eyes go wide, his mother had never said that to him before. A rush of emotions filled his chest and he hugs him back harder.

"I love you too."

They pull back, and Hibiya smiles.

"Time to go, Hibiya-sama."

The Ex-queen turns after giving Izaya a reassuring squeeze, and leaves the room.

Outside of the small closet Shizuo was waiting behind regal golden doors, the seats were filled, and everything being filmed.

_'Going to be a King... Going to be the king... King Shizuo... King Heiwajima... King Shizuo Heiwajima of Keisairuo...'_ He thought trying not to freak out on the outside about everything.

The music began to play, and he stood tall waiting for the doors to open.

He was in a dress shirt with a fancy formal white king coat with a golden sash, fancy rope likes those on really high ranked and formal soldiers, a few medals of bravery, and the Heiwajima crest on the fancy coat. There were golden shoulder brush thingies that he didn't remember the name too, and the traditional red cloak of King's fell from his shoulders to almost touching the ground. Hie golden hair was brushed and neatly pushed back on one side, his bangs still coming down on the other.

The doors began to open and he took a deep breath. _'This is it...'_

He began to walk.

Honey eyes saw a sight.

Hibiya in black regal wear, a morning black for the gone king, golden eyes demanding respect, but promising kindness, from where he stood before the people and aisle. A red sash went from his shoulder to waist, and the cape he wore was long and bright, making him seem taller, bigger and much more intimidating than he really was.

The sun rays reflecting from the outside outlined the ex-queen and made him into a royal angel that the people could not tear their gazes fom, that was until they saw their future handsome king.

Oos and ahhs filled the room, not the same shocked and bewildered silence of admiration and adoration Izaya had gotten during their wedding, but something more fit for a king.

Shizuo reached the main steps and stood before his spot, he looks back to the doors eyes landing on his favorite raven in the whole world.

Women cooed silently, some wishing to be as pretty and some weirder wishing they were the ones lover. Men fought to tear their eyes, but could not for even they had a sense of want looking at the raven.

Izaya was huge.

Even with a red regal cape billowing behind him, his stomach stood out more.

His shirt was a formal tunic. It was a light almost white color and it's clash with the red was beautiful, and it had white gems around the low neck. It was seamed at the waist to pull back up and end at the rim of the pants. A blue sash went from his right shoulder to left hip, but it was resting mostly on top of the baby bump. While he waddle next to Shizuo up the blue carpet regally.

Izaya held Shizuo's hand as he knelt on the pillows to be crowned, Shizuo knelt next to him and the ceremony continued.

The elders spoke the ancient texts and slowly Hibiya stood before Izaya.

"Izaya Orihara, now Izaya Heiwajima... My son, my bear, my heir." Hibiya spoke in kind words, tears in his eyes, so proud of his child. "You were born into this family, a royal. The future Queen, and with this passing of the crown, you will be the peoples Queen. You will listen. You will nurture, you will lead with grace, compassion and calmness and intelligence, patients being your key. Do you swear?"

"I swear." He says looking down now at the steps.

"You swear to be loyal to your people?"

"I swear."

"You swear to the country?"

"I swear."

Hibiya smiles, tears in his eyes as he reached up and removed his crown, officially ending his rein of Queen.

The delicate golden crown that was given to him from Delic's mother, and her husband's mother before that to his mother and her bearer mother. Years old, and bringing great responsibility to the one who wore it.

It had peals and swirls that went up into beautifully crafted points, the largest being in the front center. Diamonds the size of legos mirrored each other, and a slightly larger one was rested, suspended by to identical swirls in the center. Simple, yet complicated and pleasing to the eye.

It was beautiful.

Izaya lowered his gaze and held his breath when he felt the crown resting on his head.

Ruby eyes looked at the former Queen and Hibiya nods, he was so proud and knew that Delic was looking down on them proud of their son as well.

The ex-Queen nods, and slowly and gracefully walks over to Shizuo, standing before the blond.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, oldest son of the Heiwajima clan. The chosen one for my son, for the royal." Hibiya spokes as calmly as he did for Izaya, and smiles warmly at Shizuo. "Delic Orihara was the last of his kings, and with you will come a newer rein. The Heiwajima house. The calm and peaceful island. You will have an open ear for your people. You will face force and defend this country. You lead with pride, understanding and respect and integrity, punctuation being your key. Do you swear?"

"I swear." His deep voice responds calmly.

"You swear to be obedient to your people?"

"I swear."

"I pledge to the country?"

"I swear."

Hibiya went to Delic's crown, lifting it off of the pillow.

People crained their necks to see, and cameras snapped photos of the moment.

Shizuo kept his gaze lowered, his heart pounding as he felt the small pressure of the legendary golden halo object being placed on his bleached locks. It was like his silver crown before, but was the one Delic wore.

Passed from king to king, now to him.

Izaya felt a strange pride at seeing Shizuo being crowned. _'He is a King...'_ A smile graced his features.

Hibiya rested a hand on both of their heads. "The choice of the gods, and the blood of the ones who take were born to love the people and love these lands." He spoke a small prayer then let both of them stand, Izaya with help of Shizuo.

Shizuo took the rod and scepter as the Elders backed away.

He turns to the people, some already standing to get a full view.

Izaya stood next to him, head held high and proud, but still not as tall as the blond who held with perfect posture.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, The King, and Izaya Heiwajima, our Queen." Hibiya announces, and everyone started to clap.

Shouts of 'Long live the King!' And 'Izaya our Queen!' came from here and there.

Hibiya had tears in his eyes as he watched his pride and joy walk, well more like waddle, up the steps with his husband the new King.

People stood and applauded. Cameras flashed and people around the world were amazed.

Shizuo held out his arm for Izaya and helped him up the steps, many women wishing their man could be so caring and sweet.

Izaya turned and sat in the smaller seat, it hurt his back but it would only be for a little while as the media got its looks and people could get what they wanted.

Shizuo sat in the main throne, looking regal with his very pregnant raven bearer next to him glowing.

Kadota, Erika, and Walker stood in the far back clapping with the rest of the world.

Celty was clapping as well, standing next to a relieved looking Tom and a happy Simon.

Izaya smirks when he sees that Erika had tissues up her nose though. She had thought about how Izaya became pregnant and how all of her yaoi dreams came true.

Shizuo smirks at them, and notices the gold rings on Erika and Walker's hands. He smiles, he was glad they found some one to love.

He looks to his true love, looking a bit uncomfortable in the chair, but still sitting up strait with the air of respect around him.

A few more minutes past and they both stood, Izaya with Shizuo's help again and they exited down the blue carpet to the outside world.

They stood on the large balcony waving at their subjects, the cool breeze blowing their capes softly making them seem powerful, and beautiful. Fireworks going off sending a sparkling rain down on their heads.

Women gossiped about how the two were perfect for each other, and about the rumored baby names for the royal child, though the public would not know a thing about the baby like always. Only that it was born, and when it was chosen.

And when the night fell, and people still cheering and hanging the new country flags out, Izaya turns to Shizuo.

"I love you."

Shizuo smiles, and pulls the younger closer, his hands resting on the large stomach.

"I love you too."

He smiles, and listens to Izaya's breath until it evens out, the not so small raven sleeping in his arms.

**week 36**

Izaya yawns, tired as usual. His stomach had been keeping him up with nausea, and cravings.

It was a little after lunch and Shizu-chan, King Shizuo, was out doing his daily kingly duties. It was chaos two week ago when the next chosen came around, them as the royals had to sit through the whole thing and smile at each couple as they were being picked and placed. There were four bearers in the group and they each got chosen for strong men that want to join the King's guards. So it was interesting to see how the blond handled things.

The windows were shut, and the sun was being blocked out by the thick curtains.

_'He couldn't even fit in time for me._' The raven frowns, _'what happened to Queen being the top priority... Oh right, it's a load of BS.'_ He huffs and takes a few deep breaths, his lungs being more difficult due to the ever going baby.

'_I swear child of mi_-' He hisses feeling a shift in the child, and lays back on the couch. "Shit..." It was starting to hurt again, the braxton-hicks. "As if heart burn wasn't enough to deal with..." He shifts some and clenches his teeth. '_Fuck... Shizuo what the hell happened to always being here even when I'm in pain.'_

After a few moment the contraction ends, and he sighs. He knew Shizuo couldn't of done anything, the blond had been very busy lately due to the Ko Monsuta rebelling in the northern borders.

"Stupid humans... Shizu-chan is just a harmless monster." He huffs again and tries to sit up, after a few moments of failing to do so he decides the sleep sounded really good.

Shinra was frantic, Izaya's due date was coming up quickly and he still didn't know what to do about the child.

'_The thing could be another baby, or it could be a tumor, or it could be nothing, or it could be something that kills Izaya. What if it's blood in the uterine walls? What if it ripped!?'_ He paces a bit in the hospital room, currently vacant of use. Only for one reason.

"Son, pacing around wont help with anything."

"Please be quiet..." Shinra never thought he would have sunk so low as to bring his father back into the city. "You're here for only one reason. To help Izaya and the baby to survive."

The older male nods, a sinister smile growing on his face. "No matter how much I wish to study the bearer, and how there is no better subject than the little raven, I will not hurt him."

Shinra frowns, he loved his father yes, but he liked his friends even more. '_I hope this wasn't a mistake...'_

Shizuo growls at the papers before him.

His head ached, his neck hurt, his temper was thinning.

"What the hell is this?" He tries not to bark at the one who handed him the stack.

"I-it's the... trade agreement, sir." The negotiator gulps.

"Oh.." Shizuo tries to lighten up, repeating that he would be a calm and collective king, and not a violent and destructive king. "Sorry, my wife has been keeping me up later and it has been putting me on edge."

The man seemed to relax a bit, and nods. "It's all fine my lord..."

Shizuo slowly reads over the agreement and packs it away with a nod. "I will check this over with him, and Mr. Takanaka. We will get back to you in two days time."

"Thank you sir." The guy bows out.

Shizuo sighs, "was the the last one?"

"Yes." A current helper states.

The blond stood and stretches, "I do not want work tomorrow. It is Izaya and my anniversary."

The person nods," but..uh...sir, we need you to do work at least until 3..." Shizuo sighs and nods, the male backs away as Shizuo leaves.

"Yo, Simon." Shizuo enters the rose garden where the black russian could be found doing some other couple counselling. "I need you to do me a favor."

"You King Shizuo. I do what ordered. You want sushi? I can get."

"No, no. I need to surprise Izaya... Tomorrow is our one year anniversary."

~|_X_|~

Shizuo woke up early the next day, Izaya was still asleep, a plate on the bedside table signifying the rough night that he had with cravings.

'Strawberry syrup, chips, and mustard...' The blond king sits up and slowly gets out of bed. He quickly dresses and brushes his bleached hair.

He leaves Izaya a note, and lays a very soft kiss on the raven's forehead.

Izaya awoke two hours later.

"Nn...Shi..zu..chan?" His eyes slowly register that the protozoan was not with him. He frowns, a little hurt at the loss of his lover's warmth and presence.

"Idiot... He's probably to busy for me today..." He slowly gets out of the bed, hissing at the pain in his back. "Shit..." He makes his way over to the bathroom, and eventually gets dressed. He looks at the date and his breath hitches. "Damn it..." All of the emotions hit him at once.

His thoughts couldn't help but to think back to a year ago.

He thought of the island. His fears of Shizuo using him for sex and to have his heir. Before he truly and deeply realized he couldn't live without the beast of Ikebukuro.

The raven sat at the balcony, his ruby eyes looking out at the ocean, and the humans he could see swimming in the warm waters.

"..." His frown deepened, he thought of Shizuo. '_I was always afraid of getting intimant with the one i loved, but the one who hated me, if i were to have been with his child back then, he would just avoided me, and hated me...'_ A warm smile crosses his features. "I have never been so, so wrong about some one like that." His eyes went to the note that was left on the table near the door.

**Dear Izaya,**

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue,**

**life isn't great without you.**

**Come to the rose garden around four.**

**Your Idiot husband,**

**Shizuo**

Izaya scoffs at the lazy attempt of a poem, and folds the paper, secretly putting it into his desk drawer as a memoire.

The Queen stood up and waddles over to the clock to check the time.

_'five more hours..._' He frowns, then looks around the room, suddenly feeling unclean. Things were crooked and messy, the carpet need to be cleaned, the bed needed to be made.

Five hours, four annoyed servants, and a massive castle cleaning later Izaya waddles to the rose garden a smile on his face.

'Everything has to be clean, I don't want to see a single speck of dirt.' was his order, and it was fulfilled.

He waddles outside into the fresh air, his senses a little watery but still appreciating the simple smell of red, and white roses.

He makes his way deeper into the garden, following the trail of yellow roses.

_'Stupid Protozoan...'_ He smiles at the beauty of the freshly done vases, and the perfectly trimmed bushes.

He enters the white gazebo to see a table set for two.

Fresh fruits were in a bowl in the center, and glasses of water were already poured.

A slight breeze came from the ocean, and the lowering sun shone on the beautiful sight of the blond himself standing there waiting for his lovely raven.

"Happy anniversary." He smiles at the younger.

Izaya takes the out stretched hand and allows himself to be lead to the table.

Shizuo pulled out the comfy chair for izaya and sat in his own.

"Hope you don't mind it being sort of cheesy, but I was bu-"

"It's perfect Shizu-chan." Izaya smiles.

"I'm glad you like it." Shizuo says making eye contact with his raven.

Izaya began to munch on the fruits as they talked about the past year of their marriage. Mostly about the random fun moments that they had.

"Before our marriage, the whole toothpaste synafu." Izaya giggles.

Shizuo's eye twitches thinking about it. "You replaced the oreo cream with toothpaste... Who does that?"

Izaya shrugs. "I don't know~" He snickers, "but it was worth it."

"Well, so was the poke wars."

Izaya laughs out loud at remembering that.

Shizuo sighs, "your Dad, and even Kadota was in on that." It was a horrible row of days of nothing but hiding and trying not to be poked by those you trusted.

The sun was setting and dinner was served.

Ootoro, a dish of strawberries, and a dish of ribs.

They ate, enjoying the fact that they could be satisfied by just seeing each other. No words needed for the special moment.

"The sun is about to set." Shizuo looks to the sky in the horizon. "Wanna go watch?"

Izaya nods, thinking back to when they walked the beach on the honeymoon islands.

The two lovers, hand in hand, slowly walked to the sandy shore and sat on the towel Shizu had set.

Izaya was leaning on the blond's shoulder, happy that things were the way they were.

The sun set, leaving a pink and orange hue in the clouds.

Shizuo leans over to Izaya and kisses him softly. "And let this be one of many in the years to follow... I love you."

"I love you too..." Izaya kisses his brute.

**Week 38**

It was a normal easy breezy day. Noon had come and gone, the people were walking around minding their own.

The sun was up, the sky was blue, the ocean was waving in the background as a scream suddenly tore through the castle.

Shizuo was doing his usual work when a messenger ran into the room, breathless and keeling over from his sprint.

"King! It's Izaya..."

Shizuo stood abruptly, eyes wide looking at the male before him. The desk flew back and papers were everywhere. "What is it?!"

"Hes.. In labor."

~|_X_|~

**Red: The next chapter is the last one!**

**Izaya: Mother fu-! THis freakin hurts! IM A GUY FOR FUCKS SAKES!**

**Red: Shhhh, ssshhhh, and this is a mpreg yaoi fanfic...**

**Shizuo:... *glares.***

**Red: \\(^.^)/ The baby will be being born soon! Be happy, you're going to be a daddy!**

**Shizuo:... At what cost?**

**Red: *stops smiling... evil grins*... You'll have to find that out yourself~**

**Izaya: WAIT! WHAT!?**

**Red: Please review, fav, follow, anything at all would be nice, I'm just listening to some Queen and enjoying being home**

**Shizuo: *with Izaya screaming and cursing in the background* Until next time. **


	25. Chapter 25 Ending

**Red: ok...warnings...uhh...blood,...baby... fluff...jsut read and reveiw!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya takes in a deep uneasy breath.

There was sweat on his face, his hair was being brushed back by warm welcome hands, and his large stomach had just finished another long contraction.

"Ng…Fuck…Shizu…" Izaya hisses and looks at his worried husband.

Shizuo had busted down the door, and had to put it back in place, when he found out that Izaya was in labor, and for the past three hours he refused to leave his little raven's side. People were in and out of the two door room delivering things needed for the birth, one door to the hallway the other to the infirmary hall and exit, and eventually it was down to just the four of them.

Shinra sat at the end of the bed next to a male with full garb on, the strange blue hat with a mask and apron and gloves.

"According to how close they are now, the baby is due maybe in the next hour or so-"

Izaya gasps and squeezes Shizuo's hand. "Ah! Urgh!"

"It's ok, it's ok Izaya" Shizuo whispers kisses the pained raven's forehead.

Shinra looks to the old doctor, his eyes almost like a hawk's.

"Any minute now…" The guy says softly.

Izaya screams again unable to control his voice as each wave of pain hit him like a cart …or vending machine,.

"Shizuo… You need to leave the room for a bit, ok?" Shinra stood and instructed.

"Why?" Shizuo growls, he hated seeing Izaya is so much pain, and he did not want to leave him. Not now, not ever.

"Because the next part is the hardest and if things go south we can't have you… getting violent." Shinra tries as best as he could.

"Shi…Shi…Shi-zuo…" Izaya reaches for the older, tears in his eyes. "Don't….le-vah!"

"I'm not." Shizuo says growling at Shinra and remained standing next to the bed, holding Izaya's smaller hand. "I promise…"

"Shizuo, I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"Tell me why?"

"Because…" Shinra looks to the other doctor and sighs, he leans down to where Shizuo was sitting and whispers, "because… we still do not know what is wrong. If something does go wrong… You might get in the way… I'm sorry, but for Izaya's sake please just wait outside the door. After the child is born we will invite you back in so you can be with Izaya."

Shizuo looks to his crying love, and back to the concerned friend. 'I_f Shinra is right, which he usually is, I might loose Izaya… If I do as he says… '_," I don't get it…" he growls quietly back.

"Would you remain sitting where you are if we have to do a C-section?" Shinra counters.

"A what?"

"Cut him open…"

Shizuo thought about it a moment and sighs, gently squeezing Izaya's hand back.

"Shi..zu…?" Izaya watches with wide ruby eyes as the beast stood up.

Shizuo leans down kissing him gently and warmly. "I'm sorry… I will be right outside…"

"Ng…No!..Nno!" Izaya reaches up for his husband but could only watch as the blond, his life, walks out of the room.

Shinra sets back down, "you're in charge."

The man next to him nods. "Heiwajima-kun."

Izaya perks at the name slightly, tears still sliding down his eyes, then he realizes the man meant him.

Hurt red eyes looked over.

"Push."

One word, and Izaya screamed.

Shinra shot up and went to his best friend, leaning the raven haired male forward. "Keep breathing." He orders feeling guilty about making Shizuo leave. "Breath with me… Huh…hoo…He…hoo.." Rests Izaya against his chest and takes deep breaths as his father spreads the raven's legs.

"Push harder, that's it…That's it…" The older doctor says taking out a needle to numb part of the opening.

Izaya screams again, then he felt like his heart stopped. _'Can't breathe…Cannot breath…Something is wrong…'_ He felt like everything was going in slow motion, and pain shot through him like nothing else.

"Shit! Dad we're losing him!" Shinra states franticly, his eyes going to the close to freaking and breaking heart monitor.

"It's too late now Shinra, we can't back out! Izaya, Push!"

Izaya felt some panic when he realized just who it was touching his most privates. Who was going to touch his child. Who was going to-

"Aaahh!" His chest felt like it was on fire, and he felt his opening stretch beyond pain.

Shinra kept his eyes on the monitor, himself praying suddenly against all odds. He didn't notice when another presence entered the room.

Dark evil brown eyes registered on the birth and the younger doctor.

Shinra looks up the moment before he is knocked out.

The male slowly kicks the young doctor away and moves his brown hair out of his face, making eye contact with pain and fear filled rubies.

Izaya felt a real surge of panic. '**_Tomago._**'

Shingen looks to the other and nods.

Izaya couldn't speak, his voice caught and another wave of pain hit him.

Tomago slowly walked around the room boredly, as if he had never done anything wrong in the world, and as if he wasn't intruding or terrorizing a birth, and Shingen hisses.

"You're making him tense, I swear if you're the reason the baby dies-"

"I'm keeping out of the way…" Tomago sighs and lean son the wall. "But he should understand, there's nothing he can do in this situation, and with the poison you've been injecting the longer he's in labor, the quicker he will die….Izaya, do you want to be the death of you're and that monster's child?"

The ruby eyed male was cursing high places and calls out slightly when another strong wave of pain ripped through his form.

"That's right… Push and it will all be over." Shingen begins to pulls at something, and Izaya felt like he was being torn in two.

"Kah!AAhh!" He closes his eyes despite himself and suddenly, he smelled blood, and heard Shingen cursing.

"He tore. He tore, shit."

Izaya falls back, gasping, and a sudden numb feeling floating over him.

"Fuck, don't die now." Tomago says, he steps forward and leans Izaya up.

The raven was too weak to struggle, and finds himself pushing harder as the numbness transformed into something beyond words.

"Push!" Tomago growls, and Izaya screams, his throat now sore, his body now stretching wider, and suddenly Tomago drops him back.

A wailing of a newborn could be heard in the room.

"Wrap it up, and start moving, now." Shingen hands over the newborn to the Ko Monsuta.

Tomago takes the child and wraps it in a black cloth. His eyes land on Izaya one last time before he leaves out of the other door.

Izaya could only watch as Shingen stripped of his hospital garb and pulled on his gasmask. "Sorry, but your father never let me have my way with a bearer." He left.

Izaya laid there, bleeding and helpless. Tears in his ruby eyes, his body shivering in pain and numbness.

"Sh-…Shin…ra…" He calls too quietly to his down friend. "Shin..ra."

The other male groans slightly after a few minutes and his eyes slowly opened.

"Shin..ra…b..ba..baby…Kid…na..pped…" Izaya gasps, eyes locking onto the young doctor tiredly, he couldn't lif his head, and his breath was slowing down. "Baby…ki…d..nap…ped…it…. Toma…go…"

Shinra sat up slowly. "Wha?" He looks around; he notices the open door, the blood, the missing bastard of a father, and most of all the missing newborn. "SHIZUO!" He screeches, and shot up hitting the heart monitor when it suddenly flat lined, many thoughts ran through his head but one thing stood clear, 'save Izaya'. "CELTY! SHIZUO! KADOTA!" He calls frantically tearing open Izaya's shirt with tears in his eyes. "SHIZUO! CELTY! KADOTA!"

Shizuo threw open the door at the panicked voice. "Is everyth- IZAYA!" Celty ran in after with Tom and Kadota.

"Baby…He says that the baby has been kidnapped… My father…he let Tomago… You have to get the child, you have too." He starts chest compressions and tries not to let what he had done get to him.

Shizuo felt pure fury, his eyes narrowing on the whole scene. 'That bastard tried to kill Izaya, and he kidnapped our baby…'

Kadota starts to radio every guard, knight and every hunter in the village to hunt down Tomago, dead or alive. "He has taken the royal baby… He has kidnapped Izaya's child." He finishes and looks to Shizuo.

"Go! I got it here!" Shinra says pulling out machines to keeping the burly beating heart alive.

[Go, I'll catch up with you when things are going fine. You need to get Tomago and Shingen.] Celty types.

Shizuo frowns, trying not to let the tears form in his eyes. He was frustrated, worried, angry, hurt and all around absolutely livid at the thought of losing Izaya and their child.

"Let's go they've been sighted trying to get to the boats!" Kadota shouts at the blond, and they take off through the exit.

Shizuo ran faster than any human, his anger fueling his adrenalin, his breath coming in pants, and his body yelling in protest as he hit the humid air around the docks.

He saw them, Tomago holding a black wrapped newborn and Shingen turning around to face him.

There weren't any words he'd been able to speak before a fist smashed into his mask, shattering the useless device, and knocking him through two boats before hitting the water.

"Wow, scary." Tomago states still holding the crying babe. "To bad you can't punch me like that. You'd kill your spawn."

Shizuo growls, clenching and unclenching his fists wanting to ripe the man in front of him apart.

Kadota and his men finally showed up and stopped a few feet away, almost afraid to go anymore forward.

Tomago laughs, and coos at the small newborn. "Monsterpapa wants to murder your savior, isn't that horrible? Too bad your traitor mother isn't here to see this side of the monster."

Tom appears at the scene out of breath.

Shizuo stood, a walking time bomb, his anger coming off in radioactive waves, almost palatable. "Put. My.-"

"Bear."

"Huh?" Shizuo's eyes went wider for a moment before a deep growl escapes his throat. "PUT THE BABY DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Tomago smirks, "as tempting as a hand to hand fight with a monster, I am not that stupid." His eyes narrow and in the distance behind him the lights of a speed boat appears. "I know I would lose."

Shizuo had to keep snapping his attention from going red and murdering the man, to trying to keep his shit mostly together so he doesn't hurt the newborn. "Coward…" He growls, "hiding behind an infant. Kidnapping the royal from birth, destroying Izaya just because you hate one person. It's pathetic."

"Shut up." Tomago snaps, "I am taking my revenge for my country. A country which should not have any monsters like you around."

"Why not just kill me?"

"Why not destroy you by taking what you took from us." The evil man says and slowly caresses the newborn's face, pale pink eyes slowly opened and looked at the man holding it. The baby seemed to sense it's father and looks to the furious blond. "You took Yoriyoi's brother, you took my lover and child, you destroy everything. All we wanted was to escape you, but no… No, you just had to be picked for the royal."

"Not my fault…I couldn't control it…" Shizuo says almost quietly.

"I don't care… You've done horrible things."

"So have you… It seems right now, you're the monster." Shizuo growls, "You kidnapped an infant."

"Oh, so from pathetic to monster… Nice, very nice."

Shizuo was getting angrier, if that was even possible, and his growling had reached almost a constant, it was taking every cell of will power in his body not to fly forward and beat the life out of the male. The only thing honestly keeping him grounded was the small babe in the black cloth with pink eyes, it's tiny mouth open wanting to be fed and crying because nobody is tending to it.

The lights grew brighter, and brighter until a small boat stopped at the dock.

Tomago grins, jumping with the infant in his arms onto the deck.

Shizuo roars, diving forward at the boat.

His feet hit the deck and the whole thing sways.

Kadota follows, the boat says again and Tomago loses his footing.

"NO!" Shizuo dives for the male and grabs his arms, the baby screaming between them.

Brown eyes meet livid caramel orbs.

WHACK!

Shizuo slams his head forward uncaring if he got blood on his face, and reaches out his arms to grab away the infant.

Tomago blacks out, his body hitting the floor.

Kadota and his men seized the boat, arresting everyone.

The blond looks down into his arms.

The baby had stopped crying.

It now looks up at him, cute pudgy face and big pink eyes curious at the blond.

Shizuo feels all of his anger drain, his world came crashing on him.

A smile graced his lips, and slowly he was walking back to the castle. His own eyes unable to tear away from his child he was holding. His heir, his and Iza-

"Izaya…" He whispers out. His head shot up and Celty was standing before him.

[Hurry…] Was all she wrote.

~|_X_|~

Izaya could hear his heart beat on the monitor, his eyes could see Shinra speaking, but his body had given up.

He had given up.

Shizuo had left, his baby was taken, his life was ending.

His ruby eyes began to feel heavy, and he tries to take a deep breath but found himself becoming to lazy. '_If I just…stop breathing….maybe I could sleep…_' he thought lazily. '_Yeah… Stop breathing…and close my eyes… I need to rest…'_

Shinra yells something again and slowly pushes his head up opening his throat.

_'No…stop…let me…rest….'_ Izaya thought as air was entering his body again. His eyes began to close, blocking off the lovely sight of the white ceiling, when a tuff of blond came into sight.

"Izaya…"

His name, that was his name right?

"Shi….Shi…." 'Shizuo…' His strained voice tries, the heart monitor became louder in his ears, his sight slowly returning. "Shi…zu…."

"Shh…I'm here…. I'm here." Shizuo lays next to the raven ignoring the blood that drenched the end of the bed. There were tears in his eyes.

"Ti….ti…tired…." Izyaa mumbles, he still wanted to rest.

"I know, Love….I know…" Shizuo's voice sounded weak, "… Please…Don't leave me."

Izaya felt a pull at his lips.

"Don't leave us…" Shizuo holds the white bundle he was handed.

Dull red eyes rested on the infant, noting the pink colored eyes, the light brown hair.

"….He's…A bearer…Just like you…" Shizuo says resting the baby with Izaya. "And he needs you, and I need you…Please… Please don't leave us…"

_'I'm just tired Shizu-chan…._ ' Izaya thought his eyes closing slightly. They snap open more when the bundle moves against him, a small hand swings up, and tiny little legs kicked out. Izaya felt his heart flutter, he could feel the small heart beat against his bare chest.

"He wants to be fed." Shinra states watching the scene closely.

Izaya nods slightly, and he slowly finds himself sitting up and pulling the newborn to his chest.

The baby wines, and his lips wrap around one of Izaya's nipples.

Izaya sits in awe as the baby feeds, and his eyes starts to droop, but then spring open when the baby falls a bit and whines again. He moves it's face to his chest again and the newborn latches on hungrily, it's small lips wrapping around the pink bud.

Shizuo wraps and arm around Izaya's shoulder gently and kisses the side of the younger raven's head.

Izaya smiles, a calm feeling taking over.

The heart monitor steadies and slowly Shinra unhooks it.

He smiles at the young family.

"Everything turned out alright…"

Tomago was arrested, deported and sent far away to a jail, Shingen was kicked out of country as well. The Ko Monsuta had disbanded after the banishment of Tomago, and Yoriyoi.

Shizuo sighs, it had been three long days.

Izaya was getting out of the hospital today and Shizuo was nervous.

Izaya had suffered so much, but he was alive, breathing and well. Shinra had apologized over and over for bringing his father back, but Izaya had forgien him, Shinra had saved his life after all. And Shinra had saved much more. Izaya was happy, he was young, the baby was healthy and he knew that after a few years, if they wanted another child, they could...' _But many years in the future._' He smiles and waits for his beast, his handsome king.

Slowly he walks to where the raven and newborn were being held.

He knocks on the door and smiles as the raven inside tells him to enter.

"Ah, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiles, and wobbles as he stood.

Shizuo smiles and walks over to his beautiful raven. "Be careful Izaya…"

"I am… I am…" Izaya says and hugs the older. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you that." Shizuo says and kisses Izaya softly. "But yes…"

They both head towards the crib that was placed next to the bed.

In it was their infant.

"He looks so much like us…" Izaya says lifting the tiny baby bearer up.

"Your father's eyes…" Shizuo says, and he smiles a thought coming into his mind. "Remember how he used to carry Hibiya?"

Izaya nods, "like the princess my mother was."

"Hold onto the baby." Shizuo states before lighting Izaya up.

Izaya gasps and clutches the child gently. "Idiot." He huffs and smiles as Shizuo carries him through the castle.

They reach their room and enter. The lower living room area was transformed.

Izaya looked around in awe as did the infant in his arms.

The room was painted yellow, the curtains were what he and Alissa agreed on, the floor was new, and the baby's crib was perfect.

"Oh…my…" He felt tears in his eyes and Shizuo chuckles.

"Everything is perfect?" Shizuo asks setting his lover down knowing that everything was.

Izaya nods, "yes…Yes, everything."

Shizuo smiles.

~Later~

The sun set. The bells ringing announcing the home coming of the baby royal. The trees blowing their leafs around.

Shizuo smiles, leaning his head against the raven haired bearer's.

They sat side by side, the baby between them in Izaya's arms as they watched the first of many sunsets.

"I love you…" Izaya whispers, and smiles. This was all he ever wanted.

A husband that loves him, a baby that he loves, and the world to look foreward too.

Shizuo smiles, "I love you too…"

The baby shifts a bit, his tiny fist hitting Shizuo's face with a mini punch.

Shizuo winces and Izaya giggles. "I think he likes his Mommy more~"

"Shut up…" Shizuo kiss the kid's cheek and Izaya's lips.

"Daddy loves you too Sakuraya…" izaya says, "so does Mommy."

Shizuo smiles, he loved everything that was before him.

And as the sun set he knew, there was nothing else he could of imagined that would of made him this happy.

'_If chosen…'_ He smiles, '_You will find the love this world has to offer…_'

_**-_Le Fin_-**_

**Red: And this here people is how i plan all of my chapters...**

soooo

Izaya giving birth

Shinra's dad is there suddenly to save the day

Shizuo is a fricken growly mess

Shinra's dad steals the baby and Tomago is evil, some flipping fight scene goes here

Izaya finds out his baby is missing

Shinra and Celty, starts the fight, find the dad trying to escape

Shizuo flips shyt

baby is save and is a bearer

Shinra is an idiot, btw this will need to be a short fight

if chosen has to be put someplace here...

wwooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooallaend

...yeah.

**Hope you enjoyed this fic, and keep an eye out for other ones that i plan to post...eventually...hopefully...^^**

**Thanks for all of the faves and reviews it meant a lot and I'm so happy that many people even bothered to click on the link to this fic!**

**Please, reveiw! Fav! And don't be afraid to suggest any ideas you want for a future fic!**

**So, officially and for the last time on this fic I shall say,**

_**Until next time~**_


	26. Let's try this again, The Vulture King!

_**ok let's try this for a third time...**_

**hello my dear readers and fellow Shizaya lovers! I hope you all still enjoy this fic and I hope that you will check out my newest fic The Vulture King.**

**It is another Royal fic with olenty of drama, and fluff. There are alternates, but Shizaya is the main show^^**

**So for you, here I shall present a bit (little more then a bit) of the first chapter! The second chapter will be up soon!**

~|_X_|~

The wind was a crips tight cold the night their hearts broke.

They had been laughing heartily, sharing fancy foods, and cuddling in the moon light against most rules. The cities were alive and gleaming, plentiful with parks and people, and this night love. This particular city was in Ikeburuo, a country Izaya had come to love like his own. And the source of that love put an arm around his slim shoulders.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~." The small Omega one purrs with a sexy smile." Maybe if the negotiations go bad we could be married."

"If they go well we can still get married." The older responded.

"As if my dad would allow that..." Izaya pouted," And don't tell me that the thought of me, your thrilling virgin lover, being held but invisible chains and given no choice but to say, 'I do'," He leaned closer durning the last two words, his lips brushing against the older Alpha's ear. He smiled and laughed seeing a blush form on the other." You love me~"

"Of course I do." Shizuo smiled and kissed those perfect plump lips.

"Too bad your people hate my guts."

"That's what happens when you screw people over Izaya."

"So cruel Shizu-chan~" The raven pouted," I'm generally honest to them. They just can't handle the truth."

"You managed to scare away Queen Saika."

"She was obviously trying to cause a war."

"... She was a demon."

"We all are demons Shizu-chan~" Izaya hugged his lover, seeking his warmth, and generally showing some rare affection."No one touches my things... But are you still impressed?"

"Impressed that Verona didn't kill you?"

Izaya stuck out his tongue," her search for your hand in marriage, and the throne here was pointless. I only helped her out the door."

"What if she had came for you?"

"... Shizu-chan, I think you forget that I'm an Omega and she was an Alpha..." Izaya pointed out," no babies~"

"She still could of whipped you ass into shape."

"I thought only you wanted to whip my ass~"

The blush on Shizuo's face was brighter this time and Izaya cackled and giggled kisses the blond's nose.

~|_X_|~

The meeting hadn't gone well.

The two came back holding hands and laughing lightly, but the moment they stepped inside the grand castle, an old western type castle that was the heart of the city and the home of the royals, guards rushed them apart. Izaya had pouted and Shizuo nearly got into fight before being reminded punching a guard wouldn't look so good for a royal.

He growled and walked down a long red carpeted, and golden trimmed hall. Portraits of his ancestors hung next to precious armors, and decor that had seen many ages. The ceilings were high and laced with golden light, and there were many doors to the left leading to grand bed rooms and meeting halls built large enough to fit whole houses. To the right were huge paned windows outlined in beautiful stained glass, over looking the courtyard that had a black gate that tourists looked through. The night was getting later and the golden haired prince threw open the door into the king's private library.

"Father, how did the meeting go?" Shizuo asked looking to the blue eyed king who wore an old blue cape and had just removed his crown.

"... Not well..." Tsugaru spoke and sat at his desk letting his head fall into his hands.".. I am sorry, Shizuo..."

"...For what?" The prince asked and walked over past a grand fire place that housed a warm blaze. The shelves lining the room were almost over flowed with books and trinkets and jewels and golds. It was a room that obviously a rich king too shelter in.

"I'm sorry my son.." Tsugaru sighed," I have given you too much freedom for a royal, and now it grieves me to have to take it all back."

"What do you mean?"

~|_x_|~

**Once again I hope you will check out The Vulture King and fav and follow and comment^^ I hope to make it my best fic ever, and if it isn't comment on how I can make it the best ever**

**See you soon~**


End file.
